


Waiting for Sunrise

by saucyminx



Series: Waiting Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 69,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were just children the first time they met but six year old Jensen knew even then that the creature deep within him was calling to Jared. In a world where the darkness held only fear, Jensen’s random appearances in Jared’s life show him a whole new side of night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The curfew was established at the end of the 1960’s, a sobering end to a decade full of love and peace and harmony. Back then people trusted too easily and spent their nights under the stars and moon, basking in the joy and serenity, unaware of the evil that crept through the darkness.

And then the outbreak happened. Hundreds of victims turned up day after day. Some were drained of blood, some were torn to shreds, and this was how a well guarded secret dating back to drawings on cave walls became a reality. There was no choice but for the government to step in and take action.

Those who weren’t afflicted would never learn the real reason why the darkness was quickly forbidden. But their paranoia stifled their need for rebellion and the world adapted and changed as it always had.

In truth, it wasn’t just the darkness that housed these evils; they were there every day, walking past people with no one the wiser. Eventually the nation’s standard curfew of sunset was simply normality and the attacks lessened, people thrived, and the darkness adapted.

Jensen Ackles knew none of these things.

But then, he was only six years old and his biggest priority at the moment was to stop that big kid from pushing that smaller, floppy haired kid around. However humble his upbringings might be, Jensen was taught that only certain people were allowed to push around others and he was pretty sure it didn’t apply here. That big kid was a bully and though he couldn’t explain it in his undeveloped mind, he needed to protect that little kid.

“Hey, jerkface!” Jensen waited long enough for the big bully to look up before tackling into his side, shoving him hard down into the grass. He wasn’t particularly strong, at the moment he was really just skinny and tall for his age, but he had an ingrained sense of dominance that easily took hold.

Apparently the bully wasn’t keen on the idea of being the target of teasing. He shoved at Jensen and Jensen was already up on his feet, ready to fight, but the kid bolted. Jensen grinned. He felt a little like he did after the full moon, when he’d kept up with his brother and father even if it meant running as fast as his four legs could take him.

Turning to the little kid he nearly burst with the want to show his pride, but the kid looked a little scared of him now so the urge went away quickly. That was a good thing, no matter how little he was, he already knew talking about it wasn’t okay. “Not gonna hurt you. That kid was a butt.” Jensen smiled and held out his hand to help up the floppy haired little boy. “But he won’t pick on you anymore.”

Wiping at his nose with the back of his hand Jared blinked up at the boy in front of him. He was bigger than Jared, stockier, kind of like he would be a good fighter. Tilting his head slightly, Jared chewed on his bottom lip for a few moments then reached up to take the boy's hand. "A butt," Jared echoed as the boy pulled him to his feet. "Who are you?"

Jared hadn't seen the freckled faced boy before. Even though he was still little - _and_ annoying if you asked his brother - he remembered faces. "I don't know you."

“I’m Jensen. I don’t play here a lot ‘cause Mama says I talk too much and gotta learn not to.” Jensen nodded and reached out without thinking to clear the dirt from the kid’s cheek. When he looked over he could see his mom and she was watching. Jensen could feel the concern even from this distance. “Who are you? Do you play here a lot?”

Rubbing at his nose again - there was dirt up it - Jared sneezed. Looking up through his bangs he smiled. "I'm Jared and I gotta sneak here 'cause my brother will tell on me. He thinks I'm not big enough to play out here." Jared liked the name Jensen, and he liked the boy’s eyes; they were the color of the old bottles in his Dad's beer bottle collection. Bottle green. "Can we be friends?"

“Yup. I don’t got a lot of friends. Well, I have some. Mostly like family though.” Jensen shrugged and bounced back a step. “Hey you wanna swing? I can push you. I won’t push you too high I promise.” He grinned at the kid, hoping he’d get one in return. For some reason, Jensen didn’t really want Jared to look upset anymore. He thought about asking his mom why but she always said he thought too much for his age.

"You'd really push me?" Jared stepped closer again and slipped his hand into Jensen's. "Jeff always says he will but then he goes off with the other kids. Jeff's my brother." Holding up four fingers Jared grinned up at his new friend. "I'm four, but I'm smart. How old are you?" Tugging Jensen toward the swings he pushed his hair out of his eyes.

“I’m six. And I got a big brother too so I know what you mean. Mine’s Josh and he thinks he _so_ awesome ‘cause he’s eleven and gets to hang out with the big people a lot.” Jensen kind of liked that Jared was holding his hand. He’d only held his mom’s hand before, or sometimes Mackenzie’s when she was first learning how to walk. “Do you live around here? Are you really all by yourself?”

"I live right over there." Jared pointed to the large manor house behind the high brick wall that was off in the distance. "I got a secret hole I can get through. Jeff can't fit." The grin was back on Jared's face and he swung their hands as they walked over to the swings. "I got a little sister too but she doesn't do anything yet 'cept cry and poo. It's gross." His laughter rang out and he pulled on Jensen till they ran the rest of the way to the swings.

Struggling to climb up onto the wooden seat Jared kicked his legs a few times then managed to sit down. "Ready," he said and gripped the chains tightly. Tucking his feet under just like Jeff had showed him, he waited.

“Okay.” Jensen grabbed the chains on either side and pulled back, stretching his arms up as far as he could before running forward. He ducked easily under Jared, causing the swing to lurch forward and fall back. Jensen grinned when Jared squealed and ran back around to the back so he could catch him on the next arc down and push again. “I got a little sister too. She’s two and she gets her way _all_ the time.” Jensen laughed and continued to push Jared, careful not to shove too hard.

Laughing, Jared clung tightly to the chains and tried to move his feet back and forth like the bigger kids did. "Where do you live Jensen? Is that your Mama?" Jared had noticed the lady off in the distance when the swing reached the top of its arc. She was very pretty, younger than his own Mama.

“Yeah that’s her. We don’t live too far, not in this neighborhood though. Mama says only rich people live here. Are you rich?” Jensen grinned over at his mom who was still watching them intently. He wondered if it was because she said people that lived here weren’t like them. Only Jensen already knew not a lot of people outside their pack were like them, but Jared was fun and Jensen liked his laugh so he couldn’t be so bad.

"I don't know. Maybe? Does that mean we have a big house 'cause we do. My Dad's got a job in the. In the - gov..." Jared was smart but sometimes the big words still gave him a bit of trouble. "We have two cars," he offered to hide his embarrassment.

It was kind of like being a bird. Jensen was strong and pushed him so high he could see over the next big wall. Closing his eyes, Jared leaned back on the swing and pretended he was flying.

“Two cars? That might mean you’re rich. Do you have a pony? Josh says all rich kids have ponies but I’ve never even seen a pony. I saw a horse though once and it was _huge_.” Jensen stepped to the side so the next swing down he wouldn’t get hit by Jared. He liked that the kid was happy, it made him happy too and his cheeks were starting to hurt a little from smiling so much.

"My Mama has horses, but I don't like 'em much. One of 'em stepped on my foot once." Jared remembered how much it hurt even though his foot had sunk into the soft ground of the paddock. "You want your turn now? I can push too." He let his sneakers scuff on the dirt each time he passed the ground to slow himself down. A lot of personal experience had taught Jared that it wasn’t any fun to always have to be the one pushing the swing.

“Sure.” Jensen nodded eagerly and waited until Jared leapt off the swing before climbing on. “Do you go to school yet?” Jensen didn’t know much about other people but he believed Jared when he said he was smart. He seemed pretty smart, though he thought his mom might say it was dumb to sneak out of his house like he did.

Putting both hands at the bottom of Jensen's back Jared ran forward fast and pushed hard then half stumbled, half jumped out of the way. "M'not as fast as you," he said quietly. Moving back around to the back he waited until Jensen swung back and pushed as hard as he could. "My mama teaches me. I don't get to go to school. Do you? Is it fun? Jeff doesn't like it but I think it would be fun." He bit down on his bottom lip and pushed as hard as he could again. Jeff said he talked too much and he didn't want Jensen to get bugged by him.

“It’s not really that much fun. I don’t go to normal school though. ‘Cause, I can’t. ‘Cause I miss things sometimes.” Jensen hummed softly and closed his eyes. Even from here he could feel his mom’s alertness prickling and he frowned, hurrying on to something else before he got in trouble. “How come your Mama teaches you? ‘Cause you’re too young for normal school?”

"I dunno. Jeff says it's 'cause Mama wants us to get taught the best. I think no one wants me to have fun." Jared pushed extra hard and stumbled forward again just getting out of the way of the swing in time. "Whoa," he rubbed at his cheek. Laughing quietly he moved around to the back again. "Why do you miss things? You sick or somethin’?"

“Nah, not really. I’m just different.” Jensen twisted around, making the swing twist with him until he was spinning out of control and laughing. Finally giving up, he jumped off the swing and quickly straightened up, turning to Jared with a grin. “Slide races?”

“Different how?” Jared broke into a run and headed for the slides. He wasn’t very fast but Jensen didn’t pass him and he figured his friend had slowed down a little, letting him win.

“I can’t really say. Just different.” Jensen shrugged and let Jared lead the way up the jungle gym and over to the two slides. He dropped down and looked over at Jared with a grin. “I think you beat me. What’s my punishment for losing? Josh used to make me eat dirt.” Jensen scrunched his face up but he was pretty sure Jared wouldn’t make him eat dirt.

“You don’t have to eat dirt. Let’s not do punishments, ‘kay?” Jared didn’t really like them. After all, he always lost to Jeff and once Jeff had even tried to get him to eat a worm. He was pretty sure he was going to like being friends with Jensen.

Sinking down onto the top of the slide Jared grinned again. “Okay. I’ll say go. Ready? Set. Go!!” Jared pushed off the top of the slide and laughed as he slid down quickly. He didn’t quite get his feet under him at the bottom and fell hard on his butt.

A weird flare for the need to make sure Jared was okay had Jensen turning to him the moment he was off the slide, bending over to grin at him. “Did you hurt your butt? I’m not supposed to say butt but I think it’s a funny word so I do anyway. Just don’t tell anyone.” He laughed and held his hand out to help Jared up again.

“S’okay, it’s just ‘cause I’m not big yet, right? One day I’ll be just as good as you and Jeff.” Jared let his friend haul him up to his feet and tried to brush the dirt off his pants. “Can we play tomorrow too? I could sneak out again. Sometimes, people don’t miss me much.”

That made Jensen sad to hear and he looped his arm around Jared, tugging him toward the entrance for the jungle gym again. “Maybe. I can ask my Mama if she’ll bring me here. But sometimes she won’t. And tomorrow, I don’t know. It’s kind of a big day.” Jensen knew he wouldn’t be able to come play, they’d probably drive up to his Aunt’s tomorrow, but he wanted to see Jared again.

“A big day? Like a birthday?” Jared through his arm around Jensen’s waist and grinned. “Could I come too maybe?” The only birthdays that he had been too were for his brother and sister’s.

“I wish you could. It’s not really a birthday though. We go… it’s kind of like camping.” Jensen shifted from foot to foot and stopped when the jungle gym was blocking him from his mom’s always watching gaze. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Sure,” Jared mimed pulling a zipper over his lips. “I’m good at secrets.” When Jeff had broken their Mama’s favorite vase Jared hadn’t said a thing for a whole week.

“Okay.” Jensen nodded slowly and dropped his arm, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “You know how like, the moon gets full?” Jensen _knew_ he wasn’t supposed to be telling this to anyone but he thought maybe Jared would understand. Then they could be friends because Jared knew about it so he wouldn’t just disappear. “Whenever that happens, my family and I? We… we change.” Jensen leaned close to whisper, blinking wide eyed at Jared.

“Change?” Jared tilted his head back so he could look up into his friend’s eyes. “Like do you get mad or something? I’ll still be your friend.” Jared smiled, a little confused.

Jensen laughed, surprised, and shook his head. “No. We don’t get mad. Sometimes Josh gets mad but he’s always mad.” Quieting his voice again, Jensen reached out to touch Jared’s arm. “When the moon gets full we turn into we-”

“Jensen Ross Ackles!” Donna stepped around the jungle gym, eyes wide, hands on her hips. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Nothing. I wasn’t doing anything.” Jensen dropped his hand and shook his head. “I promise Mama. I wasn’t.”

“Come on, we need to go now. Tell your friend goodbye.” She gestured to Jared and stepped back, still watching them.

Jensen frowned and turned to Jared, leaning close and on impulse pressing his lips to Jared’s cheek. He saw his mom greet and say goodbye to people she liked like that so he thought it was important. “I’ll see you again soon okay? I promise.”

Jared frowned and pressed his lips together. He didn't want Jensen to go. Turning to Jensen's Mama Jared held out his small hand like his brother did. "Hi Ma'am. I'm Jensen's friend, Jared. Can he come to my house for a while?" She was very tall, kind of thin like a tree and her eyes were the same dark green as Jensen's.

“Oh Jared, I wish he could but we have to go now.” Donna stooped down and shook his hand, smiling softly. “You should probably get on home to your Mama too. She’s probably worried about you.”

Stepping back slightly Jared sighed and touched his cheek where Jensen had kissed him. Turning back to his friend he was overcome with the impulse to step forward and wrap his arms around Jensen. "Thanks for meeting me, Jensen. I like you." Jensen smelled like outside and fun and Jared liked it.

“I like you too Jared.” Jensen squeezed him tight until his mom cleared his throat and he stepped back. “I promise I’ll see you again. And I always keep my promises.” Jensen ruffled Jared’s hair before walking over to his mom.

“Nice to meet you, Jared.” Donna called and took Jensen’s hand, leading him away.

Before they could get too far Jensen looked over his shoulder and waved, grinning at the floppy haired kid one last time.

-= Eleven Years Later =-

They were at the beach because it was Josh’s favorite. Whenever they had down time, once Josh got past his little brother phobia, they used to make the drive to the ocean side. Josh taught Jensen how to surf; they stuck together and bonded as brothers because not a lot of people could understand their situation. So when the time came for the ashes to be scattered, Jensen couldn’t think of a better place.

It was harder to do it alone then Jensen had anticipated. He’d never forget the look in his mom’s eyes when they found out, when his dad had returned carrying the body of his brother, followed by the rest of the pack. Jensen should have been there. He should have _stopped_ it. But no, he’d wasted away his change once more running mile after mile, always searching. And now his brother was gone.

Weeks later and still Jensen couldn’t bring himself to go home, he couldn’t leave the ocean. The ashes were long gone and he knew he’d have to return home in the next day, before the full moon, because now he was the oldest son and there were roles to step up into. Jensen was planning on savoring this last day. And then, everything changed.

Jensen didn’t have to look over to know that smell, that feeling, the pull somewhere deep within him. He’d felt it only once before, as a little boy before he could know what it meant. It made more sense now though; Jensen remembered when Josh had met Hilary, and the way they’d been drawn so easily to each other. It was stronger with them; Hilary had already been a wolf. _God_ , Jensen didn’t want to imagine the type of pain she must be going through at the loss of her mate.

Again, he should have been there, and yet every little step led to this. Miles he’d run and here he was. Jared. So many years had passed and his hair was still floppy. That was about all that was the same. He’d grown, so very much, and in the summer sunshine his skin was tan and shaped, the beginning of muscles forming across his chest. He was fifteen now, Jensen had been keeping track, and that smile was brighter and wider than Jensen’s little kid mind had recalled.

Jared was wearing board shorts and nothing more, playing beach volleyball with a group of kids likely around his age. Jensen instantly wanted to be part of the group. But he stood to the side and watched instead, drinking in his fill of the boy. The stirring in Jensen’s heart was growing, the pull urging him further and closer. Sand shifted beneath his boots and it was too hot for his leather jacket but he didn’t remove it. Jensen was dressed to blend but out on the beach it did little but make him stand out.

Then of course fate was playing her hand once more as the volleyball sailed his way, landing with a soft thump right in front of him. Jensen bent down to pick it up before he could think, standing slowly at the call. Jared was jogging toward him, hand extended, and Jensen smiled like he hadn’t in almost a month.

As soon as Jared got close enough to see the man's eyes he felt the strangest sense of deja vu. _Bottle green_ eyes fixed on him and his step faltered as he slowed. Shaking his head he laughed softly. It couldn't be. Taking the last few steps slowly Jared blinked a few times and reached up to brush some sand of his chest. "Are you. You're not Jensen."

“You remember.” Jensen laughed softly and shook his head. “How...” It made sense for him to remember, these sorts of things burrowed into Jensen’s being and he’d always be there, Jared a forever part of him. But there was no reason for Jared to know him too. “I didn’t think you’d remember me.”

Smiling crookedly Jared reached out for the ball and wrapped his arms round it. "I waited a long time for you to come back." Dropping his gaze he took in Jensen's jacket and jeans, not exactly beach wear.

One of his friends called his name and he turned quickly and threw the ball back to them. "Go ahead," he called out. They yelled out friendly insults and went back to their game and Jared turned back to Jensen. "How are you?"

“Well. It’s been a long few weeks.” Jensen sighed and felt tempted to tell Jared _everything_ all over again. But he remembered that day so clearly, the stern lecture his mom had given him. _We don’t tell our secret Jensen because no matter how much you like a person, they won’t understand. And then everything will get bad._

Looking back up at Jared, Jensen smiled and reached out, brushing sand from Jared’s cheek. “Sorry. You, you waited for me? Jared, I wanted to go back. I- well, it’s been a long time. I guess it’s probably too late to really explain it all. How are you?” Yeah, he still talked way too much.

Jared's mind was whirling. He'd thought of Jensen often over the years, wondering what had happened to the mysterious friend he'd made. "Sorta started to think I made you up." His fingers lifted to brush nervously at the spot Jensen's fingers had touched; his skin tingled slightly and he looked away for a moment to hide his blush.

“You didn’t.” Jensen laughed quietly and glanced over when Jared’s friend’s called for him again. “Your friends miss you. I shouldn’t keep you.” But god Jensen wanted too. He wanted to take Jared into his arms and comfort him, shelter him from the world, show him all the wonderful things so many people would never know.

Turning to wave at his friends, Jared combed his hand through his hair. "Do you have to be somewhere? I mean. Could you. Do you want to hang out for a bit?" Grin spreading wide across his cheeks Jared reached out and tugged on the rough leather of Jensen's jacket. "Take off your jacket and enjoy the sun for a while?" He took a deep breath and pressed his hand against the leather for a few moments before letting his arm drop once more.

“Can we go, there’s this place.” Jensen glanced over his shoulder to the boardwalk. “There’s this place that has great ice cream. Do you want to go there with me? I mean, they’ll let you wear practically nothing so you’ll fit right in.” Jensen could feel the flutter in his chest, the way his arm tingled at the touch he couldn’t even feel. It didn’t even hurt to smile and Jensen wondered if this was fate’s way of making sure he could carry on after such a loss.

Nodding, Jared turned quickly and yelled out that he'd be back later. "They'll be fine," he said when he turned back to Jensen. Slinging his arm over Jensen's shoulder without even thinking Jared tugged him back toward the boardwalk. "I can't believe I ran into you here. Crazy. That's like fate or something right?" Of all the people to be standing right there when Jared ran after a volleyball.

“Must have been.” Jensen nodded and laughed, arm wrapping around Jared’s middle. “Look at you, man. You got tall. And you’re only fifteen. You’re going to be taller than me.” Jensen tilted his head up to Jared, trying not to shudder at the feeling of Jared right there against his side. Man, he really could get used to this.

"Yeah, Jeff's over six feet already. Dad says I'm gonna be taller; says he can tell." Jared rolled his eyes and smiled shyly now that he'd suddenly realized how close they were. Jensen's freckles were still the same, not quite as pronounced maybe now that he was older. "What are you doing down here?" Dropping his arm Jared hopped up onto the boardwalk and brushed some of the sand off his legs.

“I had some, personal business I had to take care of.” Jensen’s smile dimmed slightly before he laid a hand on Jared’s elbow and guided him a few shops down to the ice cream parlor. “What about you? You guys haven’t moved here have you?” Shortly after Jensen had first met Jared, Jensen’s family had moved to another town. By the time Jensen was old enough to go off on his own, Jared wasn’t in the same home. Jensen had been searching ever since.

"Summer home." Jared shrugged. "My folks like to bring us here a lot - they say it's good for us to get out in the sunshine. Apparently, I'm _brooding_ too much," he joked.

Jared was the one who liked to stay at home and read, sometimes he wrote, sometimes he drew. Basically, he spent a lot of time lost in thought; he just didn't seem to have the same ideas as his family. "So, tell me about you? What's changed? School? Job? Girlfriend?" Okay, it was a bit of fishing for information, but it couldn't hurt to ask.

“I just finished school. Well, a few months ago. I work on a farm, part time mostly. Not quite sure what I’m doing.” Jensen shrugged and stepped up to the ice cream counter, placing his order. While he waited for Jared to order, he leaned against the counter and reached into his pocket for his wallet. He paid before Jared could even offer - like he had money on him, seemed unlikely - and took his ice cream. “No girlfriend.” He added and smiled at Jared. “No boyfriend either. And you, the same, all the details.”

Jared's heart did an odd little stutter beat when Jensen mentioned _boyfriend_. "I. Well, my mom finally let me actually _go_ to school so that's cool. It's one of those stupid private places - but whatever - at least I got to meet people." He licked at his fingers as the ice cream started to melt quickly in the summer sun. "No boyfriend," he said firmly as he looked up and met Jensen's gaze. _Never_ thought he'd see that green again.

“Good.” Jensen said before he could stop himself, eyes fixing on Jared. That smile, those eyes, that silly floppy brown hair. Jared was absolutely gorgeous and he hadn’t even fully grown up yet. But Jensen didn’t care about his age. Licking slowly along his ice cream, Jensen kept his eyes on Jared and noted the slow flush crawling up his cheeks. “It’s really good to see you Jared.”

"You too," Jared said softly. It was taking a lot of conscious effort not to watch the pink tip of Jensen's tongue as it trailed over the ice cream. Blinking, Jared laughed softly and shook his head. "Wanna sit down?" He gestured to a picnic table off to the edge of the boardwalk.

“Definitely.” Jensen nodded and followed Jared, sitting down in the chair beside him. Even as silence fell over them Jensen felt comfortable. Maybe something about Jared, who he was, what that meant to Jensen. Shifting in his chair, Jensen let his knee rest against Jared’s and he turned his gaze to him. “So, which fancy place is yours?” He nodded his head at the houses closest to the beach, smiling so Jared knew he meant no harm by it.

The subtle weight of Jensen's knee was pretty distracting and Jared dropped his gaze again, feeling the blush creep up his neck. He hated blushing - Jeff said it always gave away what he was feeling. "The big one with the brick wall, same as last time we met only this time I don't have to find a secret escape." Smiling, Jared looked up again and licked at the bottom of his ice cream. It was dripping down his wrist and he reached out for one of the napkins on the table.

“Well, brick walls are good. Safe.” Jensen smiled, watching Jared wipe at the ice cream on his skin. Reaching out he swiped his thumb over a bit of the remaining cream and brought it to his mouth, sucking it off slowly. “No ponies either huh?” His smile softened slightly, sympathy for the boy. Jensen could tell Jared wasn’t necessarily happy with his family situation. He knew what it felt like not to belong.

“No ponies,” Jared said softly. “Dad says I can get a motorcycle when I get my license. You got a car?” Reaching out he tossed his ice cream in the garbage can and wiped at his hands. Every time Jensen touched him it felt like his skin sparked to life. _Crazy._

“I do.” Jensen nodded. It wasn’t his car, well, it was now he supposed. His brother always said one day he’d get his own car and Jensen could take Josh’s. “Hey, you want to go for a drive? Beach is gorgeous and all but the jeep, you get the breeze and everything. It could be fun. If you don’t have plans.” It was mid afternoon, end of summer. If Jensen played this right he could spend a good three or four hours with Jared before curfew. That sounded amazing.

“Yeah.” Jared bit down on his bottom lip to hide just how bright his smile was. “Should I go get my jacket or do you have a shirt or something I can borrow?” Jensen’s body was _way_ more muscular than Jared’s but he figured he could at least keep warm in the guy’s shirt.

“I’ve got a shirt. So you should be good.” Jensen tossed the rest of his ice cream into the trash and stood, offering his hand out to Jared with a slow grin. “Come on. I promise not to drive too fast.” This would be exactly what Jensen needed. Some time in Jared’s company when the roar of the window and the ocean would keep the boy from asking questions Jensen couldn’t answer. He could enjoy and savor every way Jared made him feel and steadily ignore the desire to bury his secrets away and share them all at once.

Hesitating just a moment Jared took a deep breath and slid his palm across Jensen's. His heart beat a little faster and he found himself grinning again and gave in to it, dimples deep on his cheeks. "You can drive fast," he said softly as they walked toward the parking lot.

Jensen laughed quietly and threaded his fingers through Jared’s, reaching into his pocket with his free hand. He wondered how Jared felt about this, without some logical explanation for the pull between them. Since Jared wasn’t pulling his hand away, Jensen could only assume that he felt things just as strongly.

Stopping at the passenger door of his jeep, Jensen reached through the open window and unlocked it. He wasn’t worried someone would steal it because of all the people, so he imagined Jared’s laugh was less to do with the unguarded car and more because of his nerves. Tugging the door open, Jensen leaned slightly closer to Jared and smiled brighter. “Well, as long as you hold on tight, I’m sure you’ll be able to handle any speed I travel.”

Thumping away in his chest, Jared’s heart was working over-time. He’d had a few crushes and even kissed Kelly down on the beach but Jensen was different. The feelings he had while with Jensen were different. Nothing he could put his finger on, but it felt good to be around him, and certainly not like they’d been apart for years.

It was as Jensen had planned once he’d given Jared a shirt to wear and the vehicle was in motion. He stuck to the back roads that curved through the hills, every swerve exposing the ocean then hiding it behind mountains once more. They didn’t talk but Jensen caught Jared’s smile every time they looked at each other. Which seemed to be quite often. Eventually his hand gravitated out and slid into Jared’s, their fingers folding together.

It had to have been at least an hour later when he finally stopped. There was a private alcove that most people avoided because the beach was rocky and not the easiest to navigate. Jensen loved it for its privacy and the memories that lingered there.

He pulled off the side of the road and drove down a dirt ramp, hiding the jeep from view and turning it off. The sound of the ocean crashing on rocks assaulted them and Jensen breathed in the scents of sea salt and Jared. A perfect combination.

“Do you believe in fate?” Jensen asked quietly, glancing over at Jared with a soft smile.

“You’re askin’ me that today? After I just happened to run into you after all this time...” Jared’s voice was soft and he turned his face into the ocean breeze, closing his eyes and breathing in the fresh air. “Of course I do,” he murmured.

“What if I was lookin’ for you?” Jensen tilted his head toward Jared and grinned. “You know, maybe I’ve actually been stalking you since I was six. Have you ever considered that?” He reached out to squeeze Jared’s thigh, hoping the boy would take it as a joke like he mostly meant it.

Jared laughed and opened his eyes so he could turn and look at Jensen. “If it took you this long to talk to me you’re not a very good stalker.” Leaning a little closer, he smiled and studied Jensen’s face. He had a beautiful face, the kind that Jared would draw even if he’d just seen him in a crowded room. High cheekbones, full lips and the bottle green eyes that figured so prominently in Jared’s memories.

“Maybe I was just waiting for it to seem a little less illegal or something.” Jensen smiled over at him, leaning toward Jared until they were far closer than two people who hadn’t seen each other in eleven years should be. Jensen didn’t care. He wanted it all, he wanted Jared. “What’s the most important thing I should know about you?” At this point Jensen would do anything to keep Jared talking. He’d had the peaceful silence, now he wanted to be filled up with facts about the boy.

“Me?” Grinning, Jared shrugged a shoulder. “Not much to tell. I. The most important thing?” Turning to look back out over the ocean he thought about the way things had been for him. “I live in a pretty isolated world, I guess. But you know? I _know_ that. That’s what makes me different from my family. I want to be out here, wanna live life, you know?”

Jared wasn’t even sure if anyone else could understand how he felt. Being told what to do, having his life planned out for him years in advance. Those big brick walls around his parent’s property were just a symbol for everything else in his life.

He settled down a little in his seat and turned his head back to Jensen. “What’s your biggest secret? Everyone has a secret.” Lips twitching into a smile he let his fingers trail over the back of Jensen’s hand. Smooth flesh, warm and Jared was still having trouble believing they were there together again.

Turning his hand under Jared’s touch, Jensen spread his fingers and watched, swallowing the burst of heat that rose up in him. He wondered if Jared asked because of the ill fated conversation of their childhood. Jensen could remember every single detail of that meeting but he wasn’t sure if Jared could recall that far back. “Ah Jared,” Jensen sighed softly and leaned in closer to him, resting his forehead against Jared’s. He could feel the catch of air in Jared’s chest and his eyes closed. “My secret, it’s just too big to tell.”

The puff of air from Jensen's lips was sweet and warm and even as it ghosted across his own lips Jared found himself moving forward slightly and pressing their lips together. He'd _never_ done anything like that in his entire life, _never_ wanted to until he'd seen these freckled covered cheeks again.

Jensen's lips were soft, just as full as he knew they'd be but he wasn't prepared for the shudder that ran through him. “No secrets are that big,” he murmured softly as he pulled back.

“You say that.” Jensen whispered and tried not to shudder from the too soft, too brief touch of Jared’s lips. He must feel it, there was no other reason for him reacting the way he did. “There’s something between us.” Jensen stated too simply and pulled back a little, blinking his eyes open and smiling softly at Jared. “You feel it don’t you?”

Nodding, tilting his head slightly Jared's eyes widened. He couldn't even describe what he felt except to say that it was as though he'd known Jensen his entire life and yet still ... there was that edge of anticipation. Something drawing him in, something a little dangerous, a little bit of a risk. Jensen was all the things that represented Jared's freedom, and still more. There was a burning deep in his chest, an ache, and the kiss had just intensified it.

“And you, Jensen? What is it that you feel?” Jared’s hair fell forward into his eyes and he stared hard Jensen. He knew the man would probably just see him as a _kid_ , find it hard to take him seriously.

Settling his gaze on Jared, Jensen stared at him for a long time. It was seeing all the things through two sets of eyes. Seeing Jared in a completely different light than any other person ever would. Reaching out, he cupped Jared’s cheek and slowly stroked along his smooth tan skin. “I feel like one day you’re going to shock the world with how amazing you are. And maybe, you just might be the most important person in the world.”

Chuckling softly Jared pressed harder into Jensen's hand. The thumb moving over his cheek made his lashes flutter closed for a moment as the heat of it welled up in him. "Not important," he mumbled. When he finally opened his eyes, Jensen was still looking at him, thumb still gliding over his skin. “You make my heart beat faster,” Jared whispered.

“Good.” Jensen grinned and slid his hand down to Jared’s neck, curving over the muscles and squeezing softly. He could sense the night, it wasn’t too far off now, and he knew he had to get Jared home. Far too soon for his own taste but with the hour drive home at least there was no avoiding it.

“Do you get bored with your life Jared?” Jensen turned away from the ocean and looked back at Jared. “Do you ever just find yourself counting the days until you can be your own person?” Jensen didn’t have to know Jared’s family at all to know Jared didn’t belong with them. Jared belonged with _him_.

"I do." Jared's voice was soft but firm. "You know what I hate the most? The curfew. Being inside at night all the time. Don't you ever want to break it? Sneak out and just run?" Sighing, Jared closed his eyes again and let himself drown in the sensation of Jensen's touch.

A surprised laugh fell from Jensen’s lips and he slid his hand up to ruffle Jared’s hair. “God Jared, you have no idea.” He knew driving was the best option now, keeping him from spilling more secrets, and then they could hit the boardwalk for the last rays of sunshine. “You wanna go back and get some dinner before everything closes up?”

“I guess. Rather stay here with you,” Jared said softly. A realization was dawning on him; he’d been so caught up in the surprise of seeing Jensen. “Where are you staying? You don’t live around here do you.”

“No I’ve got a motel room. I.” Jensen sighed softly and dropped his hands, curling them on his lap. “I’m leaving tomorrow. I have to get back to my family.” Jensen had been ignoring it, the press of sadness, and the heavy burden of his soon to be future. It all came slamming back now with intensity. “Jared?” Jensen stared out at the ocean but he felt Jared’s eyes fixed on him. “My brother died a few weeks ago.”

“God, Jensen,” Jared shifted closer again and rubbed his hand on the man’s arm. “I’m so sorry.” _Leaving tomorrow_ twined around _brother died_ in Jared’s mind; the world was conspiring against them again. “Jesus, I don’t even know...”

“I know. There’s not really a right thing to say.” Jensen smiled wryly over at him and shrugged. “That’s okay. Just seeing you, it helps. Trust me.” He couldn’t explain it but Jared would know. “I wish I knew you were here before, so we could have had more time together.”

“You can come back, right?” Jared leaned forward a little to catch Jensen’s eye. He didn’t much like what he saw there. “Right? You’re not gonna disappear again. Not now.” For some reason it felt like his heart was being pulled right out of his chest.

“I have a lot of family stuff I need to deal with. You know, because of Josh.” Jensen sighed and sat back in his seat. “Will you be here? Is this your home now? Won’t you be leaving soon?” Jensen was more than tempted to just drive off, take Jared with him. Sure he’d have a whole shit load of explaining to do but it would be worth it. “Come on, let’s get some dinner and we’ll talk more about it there.” He smiled softly at Jared, reaching out for his hand once more.

Threading their fingers together Jared nodded. He stayed turned a little sideways on his seat as Jensen drove them back along the road; he didn’t want to miss a moment of looking at the man. There was still something worrying at him and he was fighting the urge to just tell Jensen to stay. The problem was - he had nothing to base it on - and why would Jensen listen to him? They’d met twice now. In a lifetime of meetings Jared had _no_ idea why this one felt so important.

The drive back was just as peaceful, the wind whipped at Jared’s hair and he smiled over at Jensen. There were only a few hours until the curfew and Jared had never wanted more to be somewhere _other_ than home for the entire evening. The night took so much away from him; so many missed opportunities.

By the time they pulled up to the Boardwalk again, the crowd was thinning out. Most of the people on the beach had a longer trip home than Jared did. When Jensen turned off the engine, Jared just sat there for a few moments quietly. “I don’t want this afternoon to end,” he finally said.

Something pinched at Jensen’s heart and he looked over at Jared, studying him. Jensen could see it, the way the boy would grow up into a man, the possibility of his future so bright and endless. There were two different paths he imagined, the one together and the one Jared would have if Jensen just let him be. Jensen was fairly certain he would never be strong enough to do that forever, not knowing Jared was out there.

“We still have some time.” He said quietly and reached out to touch Jared’s chest, scrunching the shirt there beneath his fingers. “And you can keep that. Then you’ll never doubt whether it happened or not.”

“Yeah,” Jared said softly. “Wasn’t giving it back anyway.” His lips twitched and he couldn’t help smiling. The scent of Jensen was all over the shirt and Jared liked it. Pressing his hand over Jensen’s he held it there for a few moments. “You want to just walk down to the ocean?”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Jensen nodded. He could eat later, back in the motel. Going down to the beach meant possibly holding hands and Jensen could support that. He slid out of the driver’s side and moved around quickly to the passenger side, grinning at Jared as he climbed out. “Wish I had time to teach you how to surf.”

“You surf?” Jared hopped down and grabbed Jensen’s hand again. The longer they were together the more he wanted to be connected to him somehow. “You don’t look like a surfer,” he teased.

“My brother taught me. It’s peaceful.” Jensen chuckled softly and pulled Jared over to the boardwalk and the beach beyond. “I know, I’m wearing jeans and a leather jacket at the beach and telling you I surf but trust me, it’s true.” He laughed but stopped when Jared’s steps faltered. “What?”

Jared could see his parents down along the beach talking to his friends. One of his friends pointed and his father looked across the sand and settled a hand on his hip. "My parents," Jared murmured. Untangling his fingers from Jensen's he stepped slightly to the side and glanced at Jensen quickly before hearing his father's voice boom out his name. "I gotta go."

Turning his back to his father, Jared reached up and pressed his hand to Jensen's jacket; the leather was warm and rough under his palm. "Can't you stay until tomorrow?"

Tomorrow, the full moon. Even if Jensen wanted to push it, this would be the absolute worst month for it. The first cycle he had to prove his ability to step into the role of future Alpha. No, Jensen couldn’t do that to his family, as much as he wanted too. “I’m sorry; I have to leave in the morning.”

Jensen sighed and glanced over Jared’s shoulder, the man who was obviously Jared’s dad was getting closer. Locking his eyes with Jared’s once more, he squeezed his forearm. “Look for me tonight. Open your window and I’ll call out for you okay?”

A crooked smile made its way on to Jared’s lips. “Yeah? Yeah.” He glanced over his shoulder briefly and held up a hand to wave at his Dad. “I’m gonna go, you don’t wanna meet- well. I’ll look for you. I’ll ... I’ll leave a candle in my window.” Slipping his arm reluctantly from Jensen’s grasp Jared spun and ran toward his father, kicking up sand behind him.

Jensen watched Jared then let his gaze settle on Jared’s dad. The man was staring at Jensen, maybe trying to be intimidating, but Jensen found himself smirking. There was really no threat from that man, Jensen could easily tell he was the type to fit in behind a desk and likely could never hold his own in a real battle. Once Jared had been led off by his family, Jensen finally turned to head back to the motel. Sneaking out wouldn’t be an issue because he knew the darkness like an old friend and the only things out there had more to fear from him then they’d be willing to risk.


	2. Chapter 2

To play it safe, Jensen waited until midnight to go to Jared’s. He’d already been walking, not foolish enough to try and drive. What the average person didn’t know about the time past curfew was the life that existed. Sure, none of it was out in the open, just the whisper of shadows passing along alleyways, but it was more than just people anyway. Humans, even police and government officials, locked up their doors and windows when the sun set and the animal kingdom took the time to blossom.

Jensen loved the night air, the peace and tranquility. He’d wasted away a few hours scoping out the boardwalk nearest Jared’s house, making sure that the area was clear of vampires. The only real threat Jared might face. It was likely foolish to allow this to happen. If Jared learned how safe it was, then maybe he would try sneaking out again and without Jensen there to protect him, to sense out the danger, Jared would be easy prey.

Before he could change his mind Jensen approached the wall surrounding Jared’s house. Most of the more wealthy homes had this wall. It wouldn’t stop the creatures they didn’t know about but it was usually a sign, this wall came with wealthy families that had security systems and insurance policies against attack. Even if they didn’t understand them all, they knew they were safe. Except of course from Jensen who was not in the least bit affected by any anti-vampire or werewolf charms. Right now? He was just seventeen year old kid tossing the rope he’d snagged from his jeep over the wall.

It was secured to a railing along the boardwalk and would be most helpful getting Jared out. Jensen didn’t need it to get in. Force alone had him running from a few feet away and jumping up, hooking hands over the brick and pulling himself over. He dropped silently onto the grass on the other side and waited, listening, just to make sure there weren’t killer guard dogs or something. Well, he’d do more harm to the dogs then they would to him but still.

Once he was certain it was safe Jensen straightened up and tilted his gaze toward the windows, slowly walking along the parameters of the house. And there, along the back wall and on the second floor, was an open window with a candle on the frame. He quickly scanned the rest of the windows for any lights still on before cupping his hands around his mouth and calling up. “Jared!” He whisper shouted, stepping back so the almost full moon could light up his body.

Jared looked out the window immediately. He’d been sitting there for over two hours, sometimes leaning on the window sill, sometimes standing. Grinning down at Jensen he waved quickly then disappeared back inside and tugged his jacket on.

Pulling his door open quietly Jared held his shoes as he slipped down the long hallway then down the stairs. The house was huge, it wasn’t like anyone was likely to hear him but it all added to the thrill of going outside to meet Jensen. _Jensen_. He’d said the name over and over softly all night as though repeating it could make the man appear.

And it had.

Punching in his alarm code Jared cringed when it beeped loudly then he unlocked the door and slipped out closing and locking it behind him. It was dark outside and he strained through the darkness trying to find Jensen. “Jensen?”

“Right here.” Jensen said softly and bit back his laugh when Jared squeaked. “Sorry. I have pretty good vision at night. Come on. You haven’t lived until you’ve seen the ocean up close lit up by the moon.” Jensen grasped Jared’s hand and pulled him over to the wall were the rope was. It would have been easier to go out the front gate but the security companies monitored things like that, they’d know if the code was used to exit the property.

“You have to climb up; this is secure so you’ll be okay. When you get to the other side, untie the rope and toss it over so I can tie it up over here for when you go home later.” Jensen grinned at Jared, laying a hand on the small of his back.

“Wait,” Jared whispered. “How will you get up?” The wall suddenly seemed higher than it ever had before.

“I can climb walls. Like a spider.” Jensen grinned at Jared and pushed him forward. “Go on, trust me. I can handle it.”

Grinning and shaking his head Jared grabbed hold of the rope and started to climb up the wall. Even though he ran almost every day and played volleyball all week he was still panting by the time he go to the top of the wall. Flipping his legs over the other side he shimmied down till he was hanging on by his finger tips then fell to the ground.

Landing a bit awkwardly he laughed quietly and fell backwards onto his ass. He thought he could hear Jensen laughing quietly as he untied the rope. Pulling his arm back he tossed the rope over the wall and waited.

Jensen quickly retied the rope to the base of the palm tree in their yard before stepping back. He flattened against the house and took off at a run, scaling the wall and pushing up hard the rest of the way until he was pulling over the top once more. This close to the full moon his strength was at its best and Jensen let the thrill of the motions spark along his nerves. He felt more alive than he had in weeks and it was amazing.

It was easy to spot Jared outside the shadow of the wall and Jensen pushed off the top, landing easily on his feet and straightening up. “Okay, you ready to see the night?” He offered his hand to Jared with a grin, knowing what this moment meant to Jared.

Jared’s cheeks were aching, his smile was so wide. Nodding, he slid his palm across Jensen’s and felt the warm thrill of touching him soothe its way down his spine. “I’m ready,” he whispered.

To be safe Jensen stayed in silence as they walked the rest of the way down the boardwalk and to the beach. In his earlier walking he’d picked a place that seemed secluded enough, just in case, and Jensen led them there. It was mostly in shadows, a large rock hidden by the pier, and Jensen reached down to grab the blanket he’d tucked away earlier before nudging Jared up. “Climb up; I’ll give you a boost.”

Reaching up as high as he could Jared got a good grip on the rock and pulled himself up. Struggling a bit he felt Jensen’s push under his foot and he was suddenly up and over the edge and crawling forward slightly.

Standing, Jared brushed the dirt and sand off his jeans and then looked up. It was truly beautiful. The silver light of the mostly full moon was rippling on the water and the color was all gone - the entire night was blue-black and thick. Jared held his arms out wide as the breeze from the ocean picked up. Leaning into it he took a deep breath of the cool night air.

For a moment Jensen simply stopped and stared. Jared was nearly breathtaking, the way he was savoring the night like he was born for it. If he was who Jensen thought he was, his soul mate, then yes, he was born for it. Shaking his head, Jensen scaled easily up the rock and came to stand beside Jared, looping an arm over his waist. “Is this the first time you’ve been out at night?”

“Well, only in my yard and just for a few moments. God, Jensen it’s beautiful.” Jared still kept his voice low, somehow, it felt like they should be quiet, stay just a _part_ of all the beauty around them.

Turning quickly Jared leaned in a pressed a chaste kiss to Jensen’s cheek. “Thank you, in case I forget later,” he whispered. His eyes widened slightly as he took in Jensen’s face. The man’s green eyes were almost black in the moonlight- but the silver from the water sparkled in them - almost dancing.

The ever present smile spread across Jared’s lips again and he reached up to smooth his fingers over Jensen’s cheek. “Let’s stay here forever.”

“If only.” Jensen chuckled softly and turned Jared to face him. “Listen to me; you have to promise me this. Jared, you can’t sneak out alone okay? Because, I know you hate the curfew and it does suck but there’s a reason it exists. So, when I’m not with you, you stay inside when the sun sets okay? Promise?” Jensen kept his eyes too intense in hopes that Jared would take him seriously.

Tilting his head slightly Jared’s smile faded a little. “But there’s no one out here, what’s to be afraid of?” Jared had heard all the rumors about being people being mauled, disappearing, strange rumors that he supposed were built up in idle minds.

“Trust me Jared, there’s plenty to be afraid of. You’re just safe because you’re with me.” Jensen stared for a moment before smiling softly. “I’m the stuff the things in the dark are afraid of.”

Rolling his eyes Jared pushed softly at Jensen's shoulder. "Right, you're a big scary monster. But, if you promise to come and find me again I'll promise not to leave the house _after_ curfew."

“I promise to come and find you again,” Jensen insisted. He let the comment about being a big scary monster go because, well, there was no way to explain that. There _was_ but he was pretty sure Jared wasn’t quite ready to hear it yet. “Come on; let’s sit under this blanket for awhile.” He tugged Jared down beside him, unfolding the blanket to drape over their bodies.

Jared pulled the blanket up over his legs and turned to look at Jensen out of the corner of his eye. Adjusting his jacket he frowned slightly at the cold air then nestled closer and slipped his arm around Jensen’s waist. He liked the way they seemed to fit together and Jensen was warm, almost over-heated and Jared drew in as close as he could.

Holding Jared there against his side was nearly perfection in Jensen’s eyes. He would savor this night for as long as he lived. “What do you want to be after school? What are your big plans for your life?” He smiled slightly over at Jared, purposefully not using _when you grow up_ because Jared already seemed plenty grown in his eyes.

“God, I don’t know. Dad thinks I should be an architect or something - that’s what Jeff does. My older brother.” Lost in thought for a moment Jared slid his hand over Jensen’s thigh and licked his lips. “What do you do? What’s your job? Is it. You said family stuff. Do you have a family business?” He could sit there all night and feel the gentle rumble of Jensen’s voice against his cheek.

“My Uncle owns a ranch, so I work there with him. Our family is pretty big at keeping things in the family you know?” Jensen sighed softly and lifted his shoulders in a barely there shrug. “I don’t mind so much though. My family is the sort that sticks together.” Which was beyond true, with the secrets they had, clinging to each other was the only real option. “I think I’d like to write though. You know? Hard to break into that.”

Reaching back through the vague fog of his childhood memories Jared smiled and leaned hard against Jensen. "Your Mama was very pretty, pretty and tall and you have her eyes." His hand sneaked up to rest against Jensen’s chest and he closed his eyes. If he was quiet he was almost certain he could hear the man’s heart beat.

“That she is, pretty I mean. My sister is her spitting image. Josh looks. Looked. Like my dad.” Jensen frowned slightly and wet his lips, reaching under the blanket he laid his hand over Jared’s and squeezed. “One day, we’ll have a thousand nights like this. I mean it.”

“One day? You said you’d come back.” Jared tiled his chin up defiantly and his lips brush across Jensen’s jaw. His lashes fluttered closed and his nuzzled softly against the man’s cheek. “What if I don’t let you go?”

“Then my big scary monster will come out and eat you up.” Jensen laughed softly, not saying how true it was. “What if I just steal you away? Take you with me and make you one of us.” Jensen whispered the words and he wondered if they sounded as haunting as they felt.

Pulling back slightly Jared blinked up at the man. “Okay.” There wasn’t a hesitation in his heart. In the very moment he would leave with Jensen; he knew it. Never in his life had he felt closer to anyone; without explanation it may be but there were some things Jared didn’t question.

“Jared.” Jensen sighed softly and turned enough to meet his eyes. “If you were eighteen and your parents wouldn’t hunt me down and slaughter me? I would take you with me, no question. But, sometimes it’s not that easy.” Hell, it was never that easy, but Jensen knew one day it would all be worth it.

“So, when can you come back?” Jared curled his fingers into Jensen’s t-shirt, “and why don’t you kiss me? Why do I have to kiss you? It’s because you think I’m a kid.” Looking down slightly he frowned. “I’m not a kid you know.”

“You’re not a kid.” Jensen whispered and reached out to tip Jared’s chin back. “Maybe it’s because I know if I kiss you I won’t want to stop.” It made Jensen warm all over to think about Jared wanting to be kissed. In fact, he had to keep reminding himself of Jared’s age so he didn’t do something completely inappropriate. “I’d probably end up wanting to take you to my motel room and just, that...” He shrugged, unable to finish the thought.

Wetting his bottom lip, Jared smiled slightly and felt a little like the earth was sliding out from under him. Flushed and trembling slightly at the thought of Jensen touching him, Jared shifted slightly and nuzzled back into Jensen's neck. He liked the scent of the man, and hummed softly against the stubble that tickled his lips.

“How soon can you come back?” Jared laughed softly as his lips were tickled by Jensen’s barely-there beard. “You need to shave.”

Smiling softly, Jensen closed his eyes and let Jared’s laughter wash over him. “I’m just particularly hairy this time of the month.” He chuckled at the joke Jared didn’t know and, instead of answering the first question, tilted forward. His lips met Jared’s again but this time he pressed firmer, different from Jared’s soft kiss before. This one spoke of meaning and importance, solidifying what there was between them and what there could be one day.

Jared's lips parted in a surprised gasp as Jensen's mouth sank down over his. The heat of it rolled down Jared's body and he let out a small moan at the tingling sensation that was spreading throughout his body. Fingers curling tight into the fabric of Jensen's t-shirt, Jared found himself pressed even closer and just wanted to stay there forever.

Reluctantly, Jensen broke the kiss before it could get too heated. He knew the longer they stayed out, the more dangerous it would become and he couldn’t stand the idea of putting Jared’s life at risk. “I need to take you home now.” He said with a soft sigh, wetting his lips to remember the taste of Jared.

“No, too soon,” Jared murmured. He felt a little dizzy and his body was responding to Jensen’s in ways he hadn’t expected. Groaning softly he clung to the man and breathed in his scent mingled with the fresh ocean air. The oceans waves crashed against the rock and Jared tilted his face up toward the moonlight. “No one will miss me, can’t we stay?”

“I have a long drive tomorrow. Jared, I wish we could. I wish we could have all those things, you and me right now and forever. But it’s just not our time yet.” Jensen frowned and pressed another soft kiss to Jared’s lips. “I promise though, one day. Soon. We’ll have the whole world. Trust me.” It was all Jensen could cling to, the knowledge that he would never be complete unless Jared was with him.

“Five more minutes then?” Jared wanted to stare out at the moonlight dancing on the waves and hold onto Jensen for a while.

With a soft sigh, Jensen gave in. He had a feeling that would always be his way with Jared. “Okay, five more minutes. Then I have to say goodbye for now.” Jensen clung a little tighter to Jared because the words alone made him feel horrible.

Smiling, Jared nestled in and felt himself relax slightly. “We’re gonna have the whole world one day?” He laughed softly and rocked slightly, fingers loosening their grip on Jensen’s shirt. “Can I just have you?”

“You already do.” Jensen echoed Jared’s laugh and turned his head to nuzzle softly along Jared’s neck. “Wait for me? I know it’s a lot to ask but just, trust that I’ll come back and _wait_.”

“You make it sound like you’ll be gone for a long time.” When Jared dipped his head down to meet Jensen’s gaze he frowned slightly at the slight sadness there. “You’ll come back soon right?” His voice wavered and he pulled back a little, fingers dropping to fiddle with the edge of the blanket.

“As soon as I can.” Jensen murmured and dropped his gaze, unable to hold Jared’s as the truth settled over him. “But, you’ll leave here soon. I’ll find you though Jared. I found you now didn’t I? And I will again. As long as you keep waiting for me.” Jensen would cling to that, if Jared could promise it.

“Of course. Of course I will. As long as it takes.” Jared’s brow furrowed and he slid the blanket off his lap and stood slowly. Staring out sadly over the dark ocean he chewed on his bottom lip for a few moments. The taste of Jensen’s kiss, ever-so-fleeting, was still there and there was the promise of _more_. Waiting couldn’t be that hard, Jensen would come back sooner this time.

Before Jared could move to the edge of the rock Jensen stood and walked past him, jumping down into the sand and turning. He smiled up at Jared and held his arms up, feeling lighter now that Jared had given him something to hold on to. “I’ll catch you, come on.”

Jared surprised himself by simply jumping and after a moment of weightlessness he felt Jensen’s hands catch under his arms and lower him gently to the ground. “You’re strong,” Jared said softly. His hands curled over Jensen’s shoulders as he slid down the man’s body. “And, you’re mine. Will you wait too?”

“Absolutely. I’m ruined by you now.” Jensen grinned and pulled Jared close, letting their lips meet in another soft pass. “And I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He stepped back just slightly and threaded his fingers through Jared’s belt loop, tugging him along the sand. “Come on, before the big bad comes out and gets us.”

Smiling, Jared let himself be lead along the beach. The sound of the waves became softer as they drew closer to the wall surrounding Jared’s house and he found himself looking over his shoulder to catch final glimpses of the moonlit water. Not a single thing about being out in the darkness, the night, had been frightening or bad. _Nothing_. He was starting to think that the entire curfew had been one of those things cooked up to keep better control over people.

When they finally reached the wall Jared looked up at it then turned his gaze back to Jensen. “How will I know when you’re coming?”

“I, I can’t say. I don’t know.” Jensen sighed and looked up at the sky, running a hand through his hair. “I can tell you though, never during the full moon or a couple of nights after. Any other night though, or day, it’s fair game. Maybe you’ll feel me.” He dropped his gaze to Jared again and smiled softly. “Just know I’ll be back.”

“I’ll watch for you. I promise.” Jared swallowed around the lump in his throat and stepped forward to fling his arms around Jensen’s neck. “Come back soon,” he whispered and then he slid his mouth along Jensen’s jaw to brush their lips together. He didn’t know much about kissing but he knew that every time he kissed Jensen it was like little fires sparked to life just under his skin. “See you soon,” he murmured.

Before he could change his mind and cling to the man he spun and clambered back up the rope. A last look at Jensen from the top and he jumped down the other side. Untying the rope Jared coiled it up and swung his arm back to throw it over the wall. He didn’t hear it land on the other side, and realized that Jensen had caught it. “Come back soon,” he whispered, hand pressed to the wall.

Not even knowing Jared was safe on the other side of the wall made it easy to leave. Jensen waited until he thought he could hear the door click shut. He held his breath and tried to ease the ache in his heart. He’d see Jared again, as soon as he could, and until then he’d count every single heartbeat just to remember this perfection.

-= Seven Years Later =-

The night air was crisp and cool, each breath filling Jensen’s lungs and making him spark with life. But it was more than just the cool, the comfort, there was that scent lingering just under the surface. Jensen knew it; he’d been searching and tracking for years. It was there, closer than it had been for years. Jensen inhaled deeply and held it, letting the tingle swell build up in him.

“You look pleased.” Christian stepped up beside Jensen, arms sliding across his chest. “I take it we’re close.”

Jensen’s lips twitched in a slight smile and he crouched down, fingers pressing into the ground. “He’s here. Somewhere out there.” The lights of the town spread out beyond them were massive; a maze of twinkling sparkles that held the one person in the world Jensen wanted to see. “We’ll make camp here.”

“Thank god.” Christian laughed and glanced behind him before nodding. “Wood area looks pretty secluded. I’ll have everyone begin setting up.”

Pushing up to his feet, Jensen nodded, clearing his throat before Christian could walk away. “I need you to continue working with Chad. Last cycle he nearly broke away to the town and we can’t allow that. Meditation rounds would probably be best.”

“Yes sir.” Christian laughed and lightly punched Jensen’s arm. “You get bossy with you’re nervous Jensen. Don’t worry, I’ve got a feeling Jared will be waiting for you. You said he promised.”

“Only like, a thousand times.” Chad stepped up to them and smirked, falling against Christian’s side. “We setting it all up here? Katie and Sandy are getting a little, frisky in the truck.”

Jensen’s eyebrows lifted and he glanced beyond them both at the truck barely visible amongst the trees. “Five miles from the city at least. Chad I’ve instructed Christian to work with you on some meditation, maybe focusing on the distanc-” Jensen’s words caught in his throat when the scent of something sharp and rotting caught his attention. Beside him he felt Christian and Chad stiffened and even further in the distances he could sense Katie and Sandy’s alertness.

There was the brief flicker of pride, Jensen had been training his pack and though they might be small, and more than a little unorthodox, Jensen knew they were fully capable. Depending on the number of vampire’s currently hold up in the town. Without discussing Jensen knew the other’s first instinct was to leave, high tail it out of there because not fighting was better than facing an unknown number of vampire’s.

If anyone knew how dangerous vampires were, it was Jensen. He’d experienced their violence, seen their anger, and watched it tear a person apart. Almost. Jensen loathed the beings but leaving now was no longer an option. “Make camp,” Jensen said in a tense whisper, looking over at Christian. “I need to get down there. I need to find-”

“I know. I’ll look after everything.” Christian cupped his arm and squeezed, nudging him forward.

“Just don’t break into his house and tell him how often you jack off thinking about his fifteen year old self.” Chad offered and grinned at Jensen.

Jensen laughed softly as he headed down the hill. He knew that was just Chad’s coping technique, he was the youngest of all of them, less than a few cycles under his belt and though he could sense the vampire’s because they all could, he didn’t quite grasp what it meant. It was always this when it came to the darkness. The two sides of the same coin he figured. People would call him a monster, would maybe even lay the blame for the nation’s problems on his shoulders and this was his biggest hold up, the reason he hadn’t found Jared before now.

It was different with each person in his pack, the lives they once had and the things that brought them together later, except that one thing. The Jared thing. Or in Christian’s case the Chad thing, in Katie’s case the Sandy thing.

In the beginning they’d come together on a joint quest to seek out their mates, leaving behind their families and following Jensen into the unknown. As Alpha of the pack, the top dog so to speak, Jensen had always ensured they were provided for, he’d helped Katie find her mate and Christian find his and now, it was his turn.

Of all places, Jensen couldn’t pick a specific reason why Jared would choose here. It wasn’t near the ocean, there was nothing remarkable about it, there didn’t seem to be any redeeming qualities outside the presence of the man himself. A man, Jared was twenty two years old now, no longer held back by family or obligations. Jensen would deny it was on his list of excuses for not hunting down Jared sooner. If he was a little afraid, unsure, it was only because he couldn’t live with the idea of Jared having moved on.

Then the thoughts plaguing Jensen’s mind were gone with the sharp prick of fear. He couldn’t explain how he knew where the fear was coming from, the pull formed deep within his chest and Jensen was running before he could change his mind or stop to think about it. Jared. Jared was in trouble. Jensen hadn’t been able to pinpoint his exact location for seven years and now it seemed he’d showed up just in time.

The closer he got the stronger the fear was, then Jensen could hear a scream, Jared’s scream. The fear in Jensen morphed to anger and the need to protect. He ran through back alleys, turning to leap through yards, stumbling once and catching himself. Then there, down the street along the sidewalk Jensen caught the first stench of death. _Vampire_. Of course.

Jared was trying to fight it off, Jensen could see the sharp movement of limbs in the shadows of the night, he could feel the race of Jared’s heart, could hear the sharp and quick inhale of his breath. Jensen’s pace reached impossible until he was only feet away and lunging, tackling hard against the vampire’s side and propelling them into the street. Cement crashed hard against his shoulder but Jensen shoved away the bite of pain, rolling the undead creature until he could pin him down into the asphalt.

Jensen’s hands were on the creature’s head, ready to twist, paralyze until he could determine how to kill it without completely terrifying Jared. Then something cold pressed down on his shoulders and the feeling was unbearable. They weren’t alone, this vampire was young and who it belonged too was coming to his aid. Jensen couldn’t handle two alone and ensure Jared’s safety which was most important.

Lurching up to his feet, Jensen grabbed the vampire by his shirt and threw, sending him into the furthest yard several feet away. The only distraction he’d get. Jensen spun to the boy and had to force himself not to freeze. He was nothing like a boy, not anymore. Jensen would put him at six foot four at least, broad shoulders, thin tapered waist, the smear of blood on his neck. _Shit_.

“We have to go.” Jensen darted forward and grabbed Jared’s hand, pulling him. “Jared, I know you’re shocked but just- where do you live? Give me a location, we have to get inside.” Jensen’s heart was racing, adrenaline and agitation crawling through him, and still he struggled with the urge to pull Jared in and convince himself this was real. After so long. _Please stay with me_. Jensen pulled harder at Jared, forcing their eyes to lock together. “Jared _please_.”

Pulling his hand free Jared took a step back, he knew the shock and fear on his face had to be obvious. So many years of waiting, wondering, and here was _Jensen_ right in front of him. The man’s touch had felt like it was burning through his skin and Jared rubbed at his hand nervously.

And then he noticed out of the corner of his eye the creature that was crawling away from them as it tried to stumble to its feet. As Jared's hand rose to his neck to wipe at the stinging cut there he turned and started running full out toward his house. Not more than fifteen feet outside his own home and all the danger that he'd thought was just rumors and tales of the bogeyman was _real_.

As soon as he reached the large metal gate for his property line he punched in his code and waited. The fraction of a second it took for the locks to disengage felt like a thousand years. Slamming the door hard behind him Jared fell back against it, panting softly. His legs finally gave out and he slid down until he was sitting on the ground.

It was a good thing Jensen was fast because one second he glanced back to make sure they still had some time before any other vampires arrived and when he looked back Jared was already running. Alright, that wasn’t really how he planned on their reuniting going but he could understand. The vampire was straightening up again and turning his way so Jensen took off after Jared, watching him up ahead keying in a code and disappearing behind a large security wall.

For a moment Jensen considered just letting him be, coming to Jared during the day when they could talk and Jared wasn’t scared out of his mind. But there had been blood on his skin and Jensen needed to make sure he was okay. So he scaled the wall easily and pushed over the edge, dropping down onto his feet in front of Jared’s collapsed body. “Jared?” He whispered uncertainly, stepping forward then back, eyes darting over to the wall. “Did your family have this wall put up? Is it completely guarded?”

Jared jumped and pressed back against the door. “What?” _Completely_ guarded. “Yes, yeah.” Glancing up at the top of the wall then back down at Jensen, Jared took a deep breath. “Are you. Are you one of them?”

“If I was, would I be able to get over the completely guarded wall?” Jensen was teasing easily, though maybe he shouldn’t be. Jared was clearly terrified. Jensen hated that they had to meet like this; he’d never gotten a chance to explain. But it was true at least, security systems were set to guard against vampire’s because they were the most prominent threat. Even if the government knew of werewolves, they didn’t know the best ways to guard against them. Werewolves with the secret evil, that usually didn’t turn out to be evil at all. “You’re bleeding; let’s go inside to clean you up.”

Jared’s hand drifted back up to his neck again and rubbed. When he looked at his palm there _was_ a little blood there. Struggling back up to his feet, Jared stared at Jensen for a few moments before moving around him to unlock the door to his house. Leaving the door open behind him he headed over to the sink and ran the water as he grabbed a clean cloth from the shelf.

There were so many thoughts spinning around in his head he was dizzy. _Jensen_. Older maybe, but he hadn't aged much - and Jared would have recognized those eyes anywhere. Jared also knew the feeling that burst through his chest the moment he'd seen the man; longing. Even in that terrifying moment he'd wanted to go straight to Jensen, touch him, wrap his arms around the man.

But _seven years_ after extracting a promise from Jared to wait for him. _Seven years_. Jared had spent night after night looking out his window, staring into the darkness and trying to find shapes in it, people - the one person he wanted. Wiping at the cut on his neck Jared turned around and leaned against the counter to stare at Jensen. “What do you want?”

“I.” Jensen swallowed thickly, slowly closing the door behind him. He resisted the urge to move closer, leaning back against the wall. His shoulder still hurt slightly, maybe he’d hit the muscles a little too hard. “I just saved you.” Jensen said quietly and glanced toward the door. “What were you doing outside? You said you wouldn’t go out at night, do you know what would have happened if I hadn’t been close?” Jensen pursed his lips, falling back into his usual Alpha behavior because of the uncertainty of the situation.

“ _Seven_ years ago I said that.” And finally, for some reason, that very evening the pull to see Jensen had been so strong that Jared had broken that promise. “And what I said was that I wouldn’t go out _after_ curfew. I went out before.”

Jared pulled the cloth back again and looked at the blood on it and pressed it against his neck once more.

“And look what happened. This town isn’t safe. You would have been worse than killed if I hadn’t finally found you.” Jensen pushed away from the wall and crossed to Jared, eyes softening. “Aren’t you- I thought, maybe, you’d be happy to see me. I know it’s been, so long, too long, I always looked for you Jared.” Jensen reached out, nearly touching Jared’s arm then pulling back.

“You promised me you’d come back,” Jared said softly. When he looked up and met Jensen’s gaze he felt it slide into him, hot and sharp and he frowned slightly as he lowered the cloth. “Seven years. Do you know how long that is?” Tossing the cloth into the sink Jared moved unsteadily over to the kitchen table and sank down onto one of the chairs.

“Yes, I’m completely aware.” Jensen frowned and tried to loosen his stance, make himself look less dominant. “I’ve looked for you. I came back to the beach, but you were already gone. You never told me where your family had moved too. And, it wasn’t like I could just give up my responsibilities, so I looked for you as much as I could.” Some silly part of Jensen had thought this would be just like when Jared was fifteen, that he would just accept Jensen’s sudden reappearance and they would build from there. Apparently twenty two year old Jared was a little smarter.

"Responsibilities? You run a farm you said. You said you could find me..." Jared's voice softened slightly and he dropped his gaze. "Doesn't matter now," he murmured after a few moments; he'd always assumed that Jensen had just moved on, found someone other than a fifteen year old boy to entertain him.

Sniffing he moved his fingers over the cut on his neck and winced. "Well, thanks - for the help." Dropping his hands to his lap Jared sighed. All in all, his first attempt at being out after curfew had been a spectacular failure.

Jensen stepped back and rubbed along his arm. “I did find you,” he whispered and thought about the best things to say. How had Christian won over Chad in the end? Jensen wasn’t sure; he’d been working with Katie and Sandy and never heard the story. He’d just watched them come back after Chad’s first full moon, a little worse for wear but apparently content. Jensen felt this attachment between Jared and he always, it should be so easily. “I’m sorry Jared. Is, is it too late?” He looked around the house, wondering for the first time if they weren’t alone, if maybe he’d been wrong.

“Too late?” Jared blinked a few times then followed Jensen’s gaze. “Can they get in here?” Standing quickly he knocked the chair over and took a few steps closer to Jensen.

“What?” Jensen frowned, blinking at Jared for a moment before huffing a quiet laugh. “No. No, sorry. I didn’t mean. Look you’re safe here okay? You have security systems designed to keep the vampire’s out so-” Jensen’s eyes widened slightly at the slip up and he blinked at Jared, mind spinning as he tried to decide how to best cover up what he hadn’t meant to say. “Uh, you want some water or something? Is there anyone else here?”

"The what?" The word settled in Jared's brain heavy and thick, sinking through all his conscious thought. _Vampires_. Jared was only vaguely aware that Jensen had asked him a question. "They're not real. It's all made up, it's to keep people inside, control them..." Even as the words left his mouth Jared knew he didn't have another explanation for what he'd seen outside. The gleam of the creature’s teeth and the dead black of its eyes still lingered in his mind's eye.

But Jensen had intervened, saved him, tossing the creature aside. "You're... what are you?" Jared took a few steps back again feeling the pull of Jensen, wanting to be near him at the same time as he tried to put some distance between them.

“Man nothing gets easier here huh?” Jensen laughed wryly and shook his head. “Remember last time? How you just went with me, didn’t ask questions? Remember how happy you were to see? Can’t we just go to that? Can’t I just tell you I’ve spent the last seven years looking for you and praying you’d still wait for me even though I’m sure it was the most difficult thing you’ve ever had to deal with?” Jensen stepped toward Jared and smiled softly. “Maybe as a thank you or something?”

“As a thank you? What? You think I owe you?” Jared huffed softly and matched Jensen’s forward movement with one back. “I’m not a stupid fifteen year old anymore who believes fairy tales.” Jared’s eyes narrowed. “If you’re not ... one of them. What are you? You. You threw him and the wall.” He looked over his shoulder at the ten feet of brick wall circling his property.

“I’m just. I’m.” Jensen sighed shakily and took a step back, another, bumping into the wall eventually and still there wasn’t enough space between them. That question, Jensen knew that Jared would be just as unprepared for then as he was for the vampire thing. Jensen was going to ruin this whole thing before it even got anywhere. How the hell did Christian explain it? “I’m not bad, I won’t hurt you. I won’t hurt anyone. I promise.”

“Why are you here?” Jared thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye but when he turned to look out the window it was just the wind blowing through the trees. _Great_ , now he’d spend the rest of his life scared of the dark.

“I told you, I was looking for you. I’ve been looking for you. My pac- my friends and I just got in town and I was scoping out the neighborhood. I felt your fear and panic so I came here.” Jensen stepped back again and the doorknob hit the small of his back. Jensen frowned and looked away. “Do you want me to leave?”

Jared ignored the question, primarily because he didn’t want Jensen to leave - but he also didn’t want the man to know that. “You’re out on a trip with your friends?” Raising his eyebrows, Jared crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall.

“Jesus Christ.” Jensen groaned and slumped back against the door. “We’re not really getting anywhere here you know. Do you believe me when I say I was looking for you? Because I was. I have been. Seven years I’ve been looking for you and I mean it and right now I feel like you might just, I don’t know, snap at any moment or something so if you could give me something to go on.” Jensen wasn’t liking the lack of control he felt at the moment, it was so easy with everyone else and here with Jared he found himself questioning.

"Something to go on?" Jared's eyes narrowed slightly. "What? You wanna know how many nights I stared out my window looking for you? You wanna know how embarrassing it was to be sixteen and crying because another year has gone by and you didn't come? Or maybe all the times I've had to explain to Misha why I wake up from these nightmares that somehow feel like you but not you - running and chasing... Is that what you mean? You wanna know that I've thought about you and wanted you, and been so fucking angry because all this time has gone by? Well, yeah. Yes, Jensen. For what it's worth I spent a long time looking for you too."

There was probably a lot of things Jensen should take from that, the fact that Jared waited for him, wanted him. Only, none of it seemed to click beyond _Misha_. Jensen’s stance stiffened and his head tilted, senses extending to pinpoint another person there in this house. “Who’s Misha?” He asked in a quiet hiss, fists tightening at his sides. Jensen knew he had to school the bite of possessiveness before it got out of hand but he couldn’t help it, Jared was _always_ his.

“Don’t worry, he’s not here.” Jared’s eyes moved over the tense line of Jensen’s shoulders down his muscular arms to his clenched hands. “He’s at his mother’s. Are you ... okay?” There was a dark fire in Jensen’s eyes and Jared bit down on his bottom lip; the longer Jensen was there, the harder it was for Jared to stay so far away.

Jensen snapped into movement before he could realize what he was happening. No, he was supposed to have more control of this but Jared brought out the most intense things in him. “Who is he?” Jensen had Jared pinned against the wall but he didn’t remember crossing the kitchen. Jared’s eyes were wide and Jensen’s fingers pinned to his wrists. “Are you two together?”

Blinking, Jared trembled slightly as the breath left his body. His gaze dropped to Jensen's lips then moved back to his eyes, the dark green locked onto him. "You. It's not your business," he mumbled shakily.

Heat had rocketed through his body the _instant_ Jensen had pressed up against him and Jared licked his lips. Leaning forward slightly he let his lashes fall to his cheeks and focused on the warm puffs of breath from Jensen's mouth. He could feel the flush creeping up his neck, his cheeks and struggled to move his hands. Jensen only tightened his grip and Jared turned slightly until their cheeks were touching. "You're jealous," he whispered.

“You’re _mine_.” Jensen didn’t mean to growl the words but he could feel them rumbling through his chest, his entire body. The way Jared struggled just slightly against him, the flush on his skin and the slight shake of his breath, Jensen could feel the heat of his body. It was too much and not enough and Jensen remembered another of the reasons he’d resisted Jared when he was too young to be claimed. “You know it. You know you belong to me and I don’t think you’ve ever tried to be with anyone else.” Jared had to feel it, he had before when they were just children and Jensen wished he could have returned sooner to strengthen their connection but fate had kept him away. Until now.

Jared did know it. There had been times when he'd met people, wondered if he could move past the _idea_ of Jensen but nothing made him feel like the man who was pressed up against him. Deep inside Jared somewhere - there was the sensation of being pulled toward Jensen, tugged by some invisible cord until he could barely stand it.

It was only a matter of turning his head slightly, just a small movement and his lips ghosted across Jensen's cheek. "You should have come for me," he murmured. "I needed you." Eyes still closed Jared inhaled deeply and moved his nose up through Jensen's silky hair; longer now, darker.

A shudder rocked down Jensen’s spine and he closed his eyes, pressing his body firmer, harder against Jared’s. Even if the man was taller now, more muscles and curves, Jensen knew he could easily dominate him. That only made the heat burn hotter in his body. “You can’t stop life sometimes Jared. I did what I could.”

His hips rolled just slightly against Jared’s, testing the boundaries. “I’m here now. Don’t you still need me just as much?” He wanted to ask Jared everything, wanted to know if his waiting extended to everything and every part of him. “I can feel you Jared, I know you like this.”

Lips parting Jared murmured something, he tried to make words but he wasn't sure he did. Moaning softly he pressed his lips to Jensen's temple and struggled to pull his arms down. His movements only forced his body into an arch off the wall and his hips pressed harder against Jensen's. The shock of sensation knocked the power out of Jared's legs and he felt them give out. “Jensen,” he whispered.

That was all Jensen needed, a little bit of give, the slightest hope that Jared felt more than anger and irritation for him. His lips found Jared’s easily, hands releasing Jared’s wrists and coming to wrap around Jared instead. Jensen pulled Jared just slightly from the wall and up against his body, deepening the kiss with the part of his lips. _So_ many years he’d lingered over soft kisses and barely there touches, it had just barely been enough to keep him going and now Jensen felt almost light headed at this touch. His hands slid up into Jared’s hair to keep him close, tongue thrusting hard forward to claim Jared’s mouth.

Jared's tongue tangled with Jensen's and he could feel his body come alive as the man's hands slid up into his hair. Melting forward into Jensen's body, Jared slid his hands around the man's waist. A finger slipped just under the hem of Jensen's shirt and Jared's entire body jolted when he felt the smooth heat of the man's flesh. Restless, panting, Jared hooked his leg around Jensen's trying to get closer, more.

Jensen could hardly believe just a few minutes before he was sure Jared was going to kick him out. Now he just wanted to pin him to the wall again and show him it was worth it to wait all these years. His lips slid bruisingly hard against Jared’s until he was tearing back from the kiss, sucking in a sharp breath. “Tell me you’re still mine.” He growled the request, hands tightening in Jared’s hair. “Tell me you waited.”

Bleary eyed and weak, Jared took a few moments to process Jensen's words. When his eyes locked with Jensen's, Jared smiled slightly, defiant, _testing_. "I'm yours," he finally whispered. Ducking his head down he licked at the corner of Jensen's mouth, then kissed his lips gently, lingering. "I waited. I waited for you."

“Good.” Jensen smirked for just a moment before pushing forward again. He pinned Jared once more against the wall and deepened the kiss, tongue sliding along Jared’s. Kissing him was so much better than he remembered, all the heat and longing, the years waiting, and it was still so perfect. Jensen wanted to claim him right there, take away from a normal life and show him the world. For now though, he could make do with simply kissing and touching and rolling his hips purposefully against Jared’s.

Groaning softly Jared slipped his hands down the rippling muscles of Jensen's back and curled his fingers under the hem of his shirt. _God_ , he'd never wanted to touch anyone more. The trembling of his hands made him fumble with the material and then he felt the soothing heat again. Flattening his palms against Jensen's back Jared felt the man's muscles contract, tighten as his spine twisted to roll his hips forward.

Aching with _want_ Jared keened softly into their kiss, tongue teasing its way forward into Jensen's mouth whenever the man retreated slightly from the kiss. Jared could feel the force of Jensen's _need_ for him. He liked it.

Pulling back slightly Jared spoke softly. “Come up to my room?” His fingers still moved restlessly on Jensen’s back, small circles as he traced the man’s muscles. So many nights he’d fallen asleep with fantasies of this encounter in his mind and it had never, _ever_ lived up to how it felt to be held there, claimed by Jensen.

“Yes.” Jensen nodded and kissed his way down to Jared’s neck. He avoided the scratch the vampire had left; though the blood had stopped he didn’t want to mix the two sensations. Jensen paused for a moment, considering if he could convince his pack to hunt down those vampires and kill them, before pulling back. “Lead the way.” He smiled softly at Jared, stroking a hand along his jaw. God he was more stunning than Jensen anticipated.


	3. Chapter 3

Smiling, Jared managed to untangle himself from Jensen's body before taking his hand and leading him down the hallway to the staircase at the end. Long, wooden stairs shone by years and years of feet moving over them. The mahogany staircase was one of the things that Jared had loved about the house.

Two flights up and down another hallway, Jared pushed open French doors to his room. He picked the house because of the master bedroom. The mist-like curtains were billowing into the room as the wind sneaked through the open patio doors. The cathedral ceiling made the room seem dark, but Jared had never minded the dark. After all, the dark had brought him Jensen.

Closing the door softly behind them he hesitated a moment then pressed in closer to Jensen's side. "I chose this house because I can see for miles from the balcony. Sometimes, I even sleep out there at night. Waiting." He still couldn't school his mind to believe that the waiting was over.

“It’s gorgeous, your house.” Jensen chuckled softly and turned into Jared, sliding his hands up under the man’s shirt. “I waited for you too. I want you to know, there was never another for me. It’s always been you.” His fingers grazed across Jared’s chest and Jensen knew there would never be enough touching him. All at once he wanted to tell Jared everything, wanted to pull him into the fabric of his life and never let him go. Jensen only prayed when the right time came he would have the words to say to make it believable and not scare Jared off.

Smiling, Jared crossed his arms and grabbed his t-shirt. Pulling it up and off he grabbed Jensen’s hand and pressed it against his chest. Finally touching the man after all the years he’d thought about it was almost overwhelming.

Heart thundering in his chest Jared reached for Jensen’s shirt and tugged on it. “Take it off,” he murmured.

Since birth Jensen had been a werewolf, he came from a long family line of them and he’d never had a choice in the matter. That wasn’t such a big deal, he’d long since adjusted to the life, but it occasionally left physical reminders that Jared would see. There were scars on his chest and back from training and fighting, dominant signs of the Alpha male of an unusual pack. But Jensen knew denying Jared this would only cause issues.

Some part of him wanted Jared to see, to know him like no one else could. So he pushed past the hesitation and reached down, pulling his shirt off and letting it fall to the floor to join Jared’s. His gaze turned down and he stared at Jared’s shoes when the man’s gaze fixed on him.

"God," Jared breathed. "What's happened to you?" His fingers were drawn immediately to the scars that broke the clean lines of Jensen's chest. Tracing them, he bent down to kiss each line, working his way across and down Jensen's body until he had to sink to his knees. Arms snaking around Jensen's hips, Jared smiled up at him and sucked gently on a wide scar just above the waist line of the man's jeans.

“Oh,” Jensen gasped softly and arched his body up into the heat of Jared’s mouth, desire burning intense and nearly unbearably through him. “God Jared.” His hand slid through Jared’s hair, fingers curling into the silky strands of honey brown.

He’d heard others speak of this, had even asked Christian once what it felt like, but there were no words to describe how it felt. Shifting in his place, Jensen toed off his shoes and kicked them to the side, ready and more than a little eager for what was to come.

The heat radiating off Jensen's body was making Jared feel drunk, dizzy and he tightened his grip on the man's hips. Even through the denim he could feel Jensen's ass tighten as he leaned forward into Jared's touch. The hands in his hair pulled hard and Jared moaned, fingers slipping under Jensen's waist band and tugging. Mouthing his way along the waistband of Jensen’s jeans he could taste the sweat, and something else - outside, air, _the night_.

“Jared.” Jensen gasped once more and his knees felt suddenly weak. This whole moment was shaking the control he worked so hard to build up. Suddenly each touch wasn’t close to enough and Jensen was moving. Lightning quick reflexes had him in motion too fast for Jared to really even notice. Until suddenly his arms were under Jared’s, dragging him up and across the room.

Then Jared was beneath him on the mattress, Jensen had his hands pinned above his head, their bodies connecting chests to hips to knees. Jensen wasn’t sure if the look in Jared’s eyes was tinged slightly with fear but he hoped not. “I won’t hurt you,” he said quietly, brushing his lips along Jared’s, sliding a hand down between them to tug at Jared’s jeans.

Jared didn't think of a single thing that Jensen was doing as _hurting_ him. He was a little surprised at the strength of the man, the way his body was tense, ready to strike and _fast_. Already, Jared couldn't stop moving under Jensen's weight. Struggling weakly under the man, Jared moaned and his spine bowed up off the bed as Jensen's fingers trailed over the flesh just above Jared's jeans. "Please," he murmured.

All those years of thinking about it, longing for Jensen and here he was and Jared's entire body felt like it was on fire with sensation. With one hand Jensen was holding Jared there, pinned and wave after wave of lust slammed into Jared's body.

Swallowing thickly Jensen stared down at Jared with lust clouded eyes before pushing up, kneeling beside Jared’s body and tugging sharply at his jeans. He just wanted to feel _skin_ , all of Jared, their bodies pressed flushed together. The button slipped free and Jensen tugged at the zipper, falling to his side beside Jared’s body and pushing at the fabric. “You just,” he groaned softly and pushed down at the denim and cotton.

He couldn’t think of words to describe what Jared was doing to him. He’d never felt so alive, not running under the full moon on all fours, not leading his pack for the first time, nothing but _Jared_. “Need your skin,” Jensen murmured and shoved his hand under Jared’s jeans, brushing his fingers over the burning heat of the man’s cock.

"Jesus," Jared hissed. The moment Jensen touched his swollen shaft Jared's body jolted. A shudder ran down his spine and his hands slammed down onto his bed to grab at the quilt. For a while he simply let himself sink into the feel of it; the heat of Jensen's rough hand on his cock. Another shudder and Jared's hand moved again, dragging down Jensen's chest to hook over his waistband. "Wanna touch you too," he murmured.

“Yeah.” Jensen nodded swiftly and pulled his hand free. He felt a bit like he was all over the place but Jared didn’t seem to mind. In the next moment he was up on his knees and tugging Jared’s jeans and boxers off, tossing them onto the floor. Then he fell onto his back, shoving hard at the remainder of his clothing.

Suddenly they were both naked and it hit Jensen like a sledge hammer in his gut. _Fuck_. He wanted Jared so badly it hurt. Rolling back on top of the man, Jensen was already panting softly, skin feeling over heated and burning. “See what you do to me? I hardly know you and I want to taste every inch of you, want to make you fall apart for me.”

Jared's eyes fluttered closed and his hands drifted up to move over Jensen's back. Cinching his arms tighter he pulled Jensen as close as he could, his lips brushing back and forth against Jensen's; so soft and full, warm and Jared couldn't resist nipping at them. "What's stopping you?" He murmured.

A soft growl emerged from deep within Jensen’s body and Jared let out a half-sigh, half moan. Mouthing his way down the man’s strong neck he licked, sucked and bit his way across every inch of flesh he could reach. Every time his mouth moved, his hips rocked up, sliding their cocks together and sending sparks flying along the surface of his skin.

Already Jensen loved the slightly cocky attitude Jared had, like he knew he was being defiant in his own way but he didn’t care. It would be an important quality to have in the future when he was Jensen’s second in command.

Shaking his head to free himself of the thoughts Jensen pushed at Jared, pinning him down again and crawling his way down the man’s body. He did as he said he wanted to, mouth dragging open to taste every inch of skin. Beneath him Jared’s body was constantly pushing up into the touch of his mouth and Jensen growled once more, part of his animal instincts dominating his senses.

Every part of Jared's body was trembling, his blood was racing, and everything seemed to have simply disappeared except for the two of them. Jensen's mouth on his body, his skin, teeth grazing along his flesh. Sucking in a deep breath Jared arched up off the bed as Jensen mouthed his way along a bare hip, thigh then back up again.

Jared had dreamed about being touched like this, and always in his best dreams it had been Jensen - bottle green eyes and rough palm. "More," Jared rasped. Throwing his hand out he managed to get hold of Jensen's arm and pull gently, "kiss me. Please," he sucked in a breath and leaned up.

“Well I was gonna-” Jensen glanced down then back up, shrugging and crawling up Jared’s body. “Kissing’s good.” He huffed a laugh somewhere between surprised and embarrassed but chased the thought away, slanting his mouth over Jared’s and pressing a hard kiss to pin him down into the mattress. His hips rolled against Jared’s and he groaned into the kiss, shuddering from the feel of their cocks sliding together. It made it all the more amazing knowing this was the first for both of them, that he was the first to make Jared feel so good.

Jared felt like he was drowning in the kiss. Each slick thrust of Jensen's tongue was matched by the movement of their hips, a slow grinding together that was killing Jared. Gasping for air as he pulled back slightly Jared stared into Jensen's eyes. "My turn," he almost whispered. "Let me," he nodded down Jensen's body, "let me make you feel good."

“I- yeah.” Jensen nodded shakily. It was his instinct to take care of Jared, to please him first but he could see the want so clear in Jared’s eyes. And well, they’d get there; he’d take care of Jared in the best way that would take time to learn. His fingers slid along Jared’s jaw and his lips twitched in a smile. “Whatever you want.”

Hands flat on Jensen's chest, Jared pushed slowly to roll them. A moan escaped his lips as he settled down onto Jensen's firm body; so muscular. He stared at first, watching the expressions on Jensen's face, eyes moving from one freckle to another. "You're beautiful," he said softly. A flush of embarrassment flooded heat onto his cheeks and he ducked his face down; it was the only word that described Jensen.

Turning his face down slowly Jared mouthed his way across the top of Jensen's shoulder. Each scar was licked, tasted and kissed as though, somehow, Jared was catching up on Jensen's history. His nails dragged gently down the man's chest and stopped only when they hit a small bud of flesh. Trailing kisses and licked down across Jensen's collar bone, Jared teased his nipple hard.

Jensen sucked in deep breaths through his nose, trying to calm the heat of pleasure and sensation burning brighter through him. His heels dug into the mattress and he arched up into Jared’s mouth, wanting _more_.

“Jared,” he groaned quietly and slid his fingers through Jared’s hair. He was caught somewhere between wanting to flip him back over and fuck into him with wild abandoned and wanting Jared’s mouth all over him. Then Jared was tracing along a sensitive scar and Jensen stopped considering all the options.

With each flick of his tongue Jared felt Jensen's body almost pulsing beneath him; so _alive_. Mouthing across to Jensen's nipple he sucked hard until Jensen was growling and moaning beneath him that traced the mid line of his body, down over his belly button and nuzzle into the dusting of hair just below it.

He could smell the musky odor of Jensen's sex; heated and raw and he couldn't help but curled his fingers around the swollen shaft in front of him. Stroking the smooth skin, hard and twitching in his hand Jared leaned forward and lapped gently at the very tip, he tongue slipped into the slit and the _taste_ of Jensen forced its way into Jared's mouth. Humming softly he continued lapping up the pre-come, sliding it around his mouth and letting his fingers stroke slowly.

“Oh god.” Jensen sucked in another breath and strained his neck up, staring down at Jared there between his spread legs. Why had he never known what this heat would feel like? Jared’s tongue on his skin, the touch of his fingers, it was better than the ground beneath his feet and the call of the moon. It might have just been because it was Jared, Jensen would never know but he felt like his skin was on fire. Lips just barely grazed over his skin and Jensen’s hips snapped up out of his control, heart slamming hard into his chest. He dropped his hands to the sheets to curl into fist to keep his nails from scratching Jared hard enough to draw blood.

Parting his lips in surprise, Jared sank forward. Jensen cock tasted sweet and salty, the skin smooth and fiery hot under Jared's tongue. Sucking gently Jared slid further down, fingers curled over Jensen's hips. It was the strangest sensation, his mouth so full and he sucked harder; fought the way his throat clenched tightly then slid the wet ring of his lips all the way down the man's shaft. Jensen's hips jolted up off the mattress and Jared rode it out, clinging to the man's thigh.

He sucked the hard shaft, tongue gliding over it, slipping around it and mapping out every single inch. Every now and again the flavor of Jensen's come would burst to life across Jared's tongue and he would moan long and hard. Jensen had to feel the vibration from Jared's moans because each small noise elicited a twist of Jensen's spine and his hips snapping up. Needing some kind of release, Jared rolled his hips against the bed, cock teased and tormented by the rough material of the quilt cover.

Jared’s mouth around his skin made Jensen’s vision blurred. He finally gave up trying to focus, slamming his eyes shut and letting the pleasure and sensation course through him. The spark of his release was right there, the sensation and earlier adrenaline all too much for Jensen to control any longer. His body snapped up into Jared’s mouth and the man countered each thrust, cheeks hollowing and releasing and pulling moans from deep within Jensen.

Then his muscles tensed, a sharp shudder rocking his shoulders. Jensen bit down hard enough on his bottom lip to draw blood just to keep from making some ridiculous noise, like howling or something. He’d never felt it like this, like his entire body was being pulled off the bed and Jared’s heat was the only thing keeping him grounded in any way.

Jensen's body built to a crescendo beneath him and Jared felt it all; he felt every single thrust of Jensen's cock deep into his mouth, the way the man's hands moved restlessly through Jared's hair, over his back and everywhere he could reach. And then a burst of bitter-sweet warmth pulsed into Jared's throat and slid down slow like melted honey. Jared coughed, swallowed and then sucked for _more_ , draining his lover as his own hips ground time and again into the bed.

“Holy Jesus,” Jensen slumped down into the mattress, arms falling to the sides and slowly releasing the sheets. He was struggling to catch his breath, struggling to _see_ by this point. He was seriously going to have a talk with Christian and apologize for berating the noise he and Chad made because really, if were anything like this, then he was being quiet.

Blinking his eyes open, Jensen tilted his head down and looked at Jared. “C’mere. Kiss me.”

Jared pushed up and crawled up Jensen's body quickly sinking down only when he could catch the man's lips in a deep kiss. His tongue slide forward tentatively, sharing the taste with Jensen of his own come. Moaning, Jared rocked his hips forward and trembled when his cock was caught between their bodies.

Rolling Jared down onto the mattress, Jensen sucked hard on his tongue, drawing the taste from him. Then his tongue pressed against Jared’s and gained access to the man’s mouth, sweeping for any remaining hints of that taste. Hand snaking down between them, Jensen gripped Jared’s cock, the heel of his palm running along the smear of pre-come and sliding down. He wasted no time going slow, tightening his grip and stroking the man firm and sure, drawing his hips off the bed with each pull

Just a few strokes and Jared was _there_. His orgasm slammed into him and he gasped out what little air was in his lungs and he moaned Jensen's name - or what might pass as his name. The man's lips were on his again swallowing up the sounds that Jared tried to make as his hips thrust up hard and he came.

Each pulse was hard and shot come up his body in hot splashes. He was whimpering, his muscles clenching, tightening and relaxing as he felt like he was falling apart. "Jensen," he murmured.

There was something appealing in the idea of tasting Jared. Jensen felt like it was another way he was claiming the man. So it wasn’t such a big deal to bring his hand up and gently lick across his palm. And because he had been raised half man half wolf, occasionally Jensen’s instincts to show love and affection were slightly unconventional. Which was why he crawled down Jared’s body and licked along his chest, cleaning up all traces of his release over his skin.

Jensen didn’t think anything of it until he was lying beside Jared once more, resting on his side and facing the man. Jared still looked fairly dazed by the entire thing and Jensen’s lips stretched in a soft smile. “That was very worth the wait.” He whispered and dipped forward, gently kissing Jared’s swollen lips.

Gasping for air, Jared was still feeling each twitch and tense of his muscles as his body relaxed. When his lips met Jensen's’ again he slid his tongue forward and tasting himself, mingled with the unmistakable flavor of Jensen’s mouth, was overwhelming.

Another moan escaped Jared’s lips and his arm slid eel-like around Jensen’s neck, holding him there.

They kissed until Jensen felt light headed once more. God kissing Jared was intoxicating. Jensen fell back just slightly, laying his hand on Jared’s chest. He stared up at the high vaulted ceiling, tracing the faint light seeping in from the moon. “You’re a lot less spazzy than you were at fifteen.” He let his head fall to the side, grinning over at Jared.

“You’re a lot more ... rough now you’re older.” Jared remembered how gentle Jensen had been with him at fifteen, how he’d been so reserved, almost hesitant to touch him. _Not_ this time. “I waited years to know what kissing you would feel like. _Really_ kissing you.”

Rolling slightly he locked his eyes with Jensen’s and smiled in case there were any doubt in the man’s mind that Jared had _thoroughly_ enjoyed the touches.

“Well I couldn’t give it all up then, why would you wait for me?” Jensen smirked slightly and reached out, touching Jared’s jaw because he couldn’t _not_ touch the man. “I imagined it. Spent probably too much time thinking about how you’d feel and taste. Now though, I don’t have to wonder anymore.” Jensen could feel the swell of his heart. The very idea of having Jared with him now made every part of him warm all over again.

Jared’s fingers curled over Jensen’s wrist and he turned into his palm, lips pressing against the rough skin. “You’re not going away this time. Are you?” He didn’t mean for his voice to be laced with fear - but he couldn’t imagine anything worse than feeling all of that, and then losing it so quickly.

“No Jared. This time I’m staying as long as you let me.” Jensen’s lips twitched in a slight smile, eyes fixed on Jared’s features. He wanted to memorize him like this, savor and catalogue every little moment they had together. “I’ll have to check in with my... friends. Make sure they’re okay. And I imagine it would be rather odd for me to simply stay _here_ but I won’t be leaving town.”

“Stay here,” Jared said quickly. He didn’t like the idea of Jensen leaving again, even if he was saying that he would return. Letting his head fall down onto the pillow he caught Jensen’s hand between both of his. “I don’t mind. Misha won’t be back until the weekend.”

Jensen chuckled softly and shifted on the pillow so he was facing Jared completely. “Misha is your roommate then? What will we do when he comes back? And what about my friends? I can’t just leave them camping all alone in the woods without their leader.” Jensen schooled his features not to react to the word, hoping Jared would take it as a joke and not a slip up.

"Leader?" Jared's worried expression changed slightly as a smile crept onto his lips. "Where are they? One of those new self-contained hotels?" Frowning slightly, Jared found himself wondering how Jensen had managed to get to his house at all, let alone past the checks they set up at the hotels. Narrowing his eyes slightly he rubbed Jensen's palm with his fingers, massaging the firm muscles of his hand.

“Um. No.” Jensen shook his head just slightly, nearly purring at the massaging touch. If he were the type to purr, which he wasn’t. “They’re just in the woods. A good few miles from here. We can’t do hotels, too expensive.” Jensen didn’t really want to talk about himself, he wanted to hear everything related to Jared and his world but he knew the man needed to be able to ask questions.

“Then bring them here. I’ve got five guest rooms and three bathrooms, a pool and - well, you know what my family’s like. I don’t want for anything. How many friends? Will they like me?” Jared shifted a little closer and rubbed the tip of his nose along Jensen’s jaw.

“Oh god. They’d just _love_ that.” Jensen laughed then stopped for a moment, realizing that Jared was _serious_. “Really? You mean it? You’d let us all stay here? There’s four of them, two couples. Katie, Sandy, Christian and Chad. I. Seriously?”

“It means you’ll stay,” Jared answered. That was all that mattered to him. He didn’t want Jensen to walk out the door again and have to live through wondering how long it would be until he returned.

“Man.” Jensen laughed softly then wet his lips, considering. He didn’t like the idea of his pack being out there in the woods, with the vampire’s in this city, he would have to go back there soon if they stayed there. But, having them here, Jensen wasn’t sure he wanted to subject Jared to that. “They’re kind of insane.”

“Jensen,” Jared dropped his voice. “Before, you said. You said you weren’t like the - the vampires. What _are_ you like?” Sinking back a little into the mattress he gazed up at the man, fingers moving from his hand to his cheek and brushing gently.

“I. You believe then? About the vampires?” Jensen shifted until he was sitting, turning slightly to stare down at Jared. “I didn’t think you did.”

“Having something snarling at my throat might have influenced my opinion a little.” Jared lifted his hand and rubbed nervously at the wound. “I’m not gonna, I mean...” he pointed at the cut on his neck.

“You’re okay. It’s just a scratch,” Jensen took a breath. “I’m not human,” he blurted out and looked down at his hands, sighing softly. “I’m not evil; I would never to the things those vampires do, kill humans. I wouldn’t _ever_ hurt someone like that. But no, I’m not like you. I’m not like anyone you’ve ever met, at least, not that you know.”

“Not that I know?” The wound on his neck forgotten Jared pushed up until he was sitting there staring down at Jensen. “You need to tell me.” Rubbing his hand across his chest he sighed, there _had_ to be some reason for all of this - the disappearing, the popping up at just the right moment.

“I’m scared it will be too much for you. I’m scared you’ll send me away because; you’re my soul mate Jared and I. There won’t be someone else for me. If you send me away you can move on, you could find someone else but we don’t work that way. My heart would never allow me that.” Jensen sighed shakily and forced himself to laugh. “Listen to me, you’d never know who I am.”

“Who you are? Stop talking in riddles. _Who_ are you? Listen,” Jared turned slightly and pressed his hand to Jensen’s hip. The skin there was smooth, undamaged and he swept his thumb over it slowly. “Go get your friends and bring them back here. We can talk later?”

Smiling, Jared lay back down and wrapped his arm over Jensen’s waist. “What you think? They’ll like it here?” He didn’t want to let Jensen leave. It was all he could focus on, getting him to agree to come back.

“I think they’ll like not sleeping on the ground for awhile.” Jensen laughed softly and turned into Jared, pulling him in close. “I think they’ll like you, or else I’ll whip them into shape.” Jensen grinned, wondering if Jared believed him or not. “I’m not sure how we’ll get them here tonight. I might just call and tell Christian to store all the things in the vehicles and walk here together. Then we can get the van in the morning, otherwise it’ll draw too much attention to them, driving at night.” Jensen’s mind was spinning with options, hand stroking idly along Jared’s arm.

“Well,” Jared rolled away and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. “Here.” Pressing the phone into Jensen’s hand he smiled slightly, looking up at him through his lashes. “Please?” Rolling back again Jared nuzzled into Jensen’s neck and dragged his tongue up the skin. Jensen seemed to like it and Jared was in favor of anything that might sway the man’s opinion toward _not_ leaving.

“You’re kind of amazing.” Jensen laughed softly and took the phone, thinking for a moment before dialing Katie’s number. She wasn’t technically the second of the group but she was often most level headed. And well frankly Christian would just give him a hard time if he learned Jensen had barely been gone an hour and was already in bed with Jared.

“What?” Katie answered with a snap. Apparently Jensen caught them in the middle of something.

Laughing Jensen stroked slowly along Jared’s side and shook his head. “Katie, you’re such a joy. Seriously, the light of my life, my sunshine.”

“Shut up boss.” Katie huffed but Jensen could hear the smile to her words. “What’s up? You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m. Yeah, I’m really good. I’m with Jared.” Jensen paused for a moment and he was pretty sure Katie mouthed the name because Sandy squealed in the background. “Look gather the group and a bag, I’m gonna give you an address and you’re all coming here. I showed up just in time to save Jared from a vamp. He had at least three following him. I’d say the town has at least three nests. Maybe more. So Jared’s offering up his place.”

“Wow. So. You just what? Went there, kicked a vamp’s ass to save Jared, told him everything and now we’re moving in. Damn boss you work fast.” Katie laughed and this time Jensen heard Sandy’s high pitched _what_?

“Would you just-” Jensen sighed and shook his head. “No. It, I haven’t explained it all. Look Katie, for once in your existence, please listen to me. None of you are safe there, so get a pen and paper and write this address down.” When silence extended across the line Jensen glanced at Jared and nodded.

He repeated the address as Jared said it; making Katie say it back to him before he was secure she had it right. “Use the GPS, there’s a gate code so jump the wall, call me when you’re inside and we’ll let you in.” Jensen wet his lips and turned his head away from Jared slightly, dropping his pitch to let the authority ring clear in his words. “Don’t stop, no matter what the others say. Don’t try and fight if they come for you. Katie, you run, you run and jump walls if you have to but don’t let them be stupid. You hear me?”

“I got it, Jensen.” Katie said quietly, submissively, and Jensen knew she meant it. “We’ll see you soon.”

Jensen ended the call and set the phone to the side, taking a long soothing breathe to try and ease the nerves. He worried for his pack, of course, and would continue to worry until they were safe inside. Finally looking back at Jared, Jensen smiled slightly. “They’ll be here within an hour I’m sure.”

“What? Are you guys some kind of gang?” Jared smirked and slid his hand up over Jensen’s cheek. “Everyone does what you tell them?” Raising his eyebrows, Jared leaned forward to pressed a soft kiss to the man’s lips.

“No, we’re a pack.” Jensen pressed into the kiss for a moment, chuckling softly. When he pulled back just a little, Jared’s eyes were only curious. “And, I’m the Alpha. Which means I’m in charge. So yes, they all do what I tell them, even if they give me crap about it while they’re doing it.” Little truths to start them off that would be good.

“So,” Jared teased. “Am I supposed to do what you tell me as well?” His eyes crinkled at the edges as he tried to hide his smile. “My Dad always said I wasn’t very good as following orders.” He couldn’t stop touching Jensen; his hands were in constant motion over the man’s body.

"Well, eventually. If you were to become part of our pack. If I made you..." Jensen frowned slightly and rubbed his palm into his thigh. Jared's role would be beta, second in command, there to keep Jensen in line if needed. If he became a werewolf and only then would their pack ever be entirely complete.

“Part of your pack?” Jared laughed softly and sucked on the skin just beside Jensen’s Adam’s apple; there was so much of him to taste and learn.

“Do you want to know? Do you want me to tell you what I am? Because I told you I wasn’t human and I guess, I mean, if you’re not freaking out about that then maybe you won’t freak out at all.” Jensen was nearly mumbling the words. Jared was far too distracting for his own good. But that was okay, it was easier to have this conversation hiding in the darkness and feeling the soothing touches of the man he’d waited so long to be with.

Jared pulled back slightly, fingers still moving up and down Jensen's arm. He'd half thought the _not human_ thing was something he'd made up, a euphemism, a mistake. "I. Well. You said you wouldn't hurt me," he said weakly, "And you feel human. You are human. Come on, this isn't funny. You're not at all like that. Like that thing that was trying to kill me..."

He shifted back a little more and studied Jensen's face. Worry lines were wrinkling the corners of his eyes and he looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. "What?"

“Vampires. They kill humans to live. They drain their blood and it happens all the time. If you’re not rich enough to have protection, you’re easy prey. And that’s the reason the curfew came about in the first place. But, there’s another set of creatures. They’re kind of, the anti-thesis to vampires I suppose. They don’t kill humans, there’s no reason to. They. We. We hunt animals, we live normal lives. We’re just like everyone else except, at the full moon. Then, we’re different.”

Jensen swallowed thickly and braced himself. Maybe he shouldn’t do this before the pack showed up; maybe they could answer more questions or something. But really, this had to be done in private anyway. “Werewolves. That’s what we are, who I am. And who I’ve always been.”

“W… Werewolves?” Jared coughed, choking as he tried to swallow. “You. No. Come on. Vampires _and_ Werewolves? That guy... it’s like a disease or something right? I’ve heard about that - some kind of deficiency or something.” He scratched at his cheek and slid over to the edge of the bed, leaned over and grabbed his jeans.

“I should get the rooms set up for your friends.” Jared had had enough of monsters and darkness and stories designed to make him scared. “I... yeah.” Closing his eyes he stood there at the foot of the bed and covered his eyes with his hand.

“Forget it. We don’t have to stay here.” Jensen clambered off the bed and stumbled, looking around for his clothes. He snagged his boxers first and tugged them on, stepping into his jeans quickly next. “It’s fine. Whatever. I’ll just- we’ll go somewhere else.”

Of course he shouldn’t have laid it out like that for Jared. It was too much. Jared should take some time to think and Jensen could apologize later, say he was lying, and leave. Then he’d spend the rest of his life pretending like he wasn’t aching but it would spare Jared.

“Oh no,” Jared growled and leaped across at Jensen trying to knock him back onto the bed. What happened was he hit something that felt like an immovable force and ended up simply pressed up against Jensen. “No, you said. You’re not leaving. Not again. They’ll come here.” Jared slammed a hand hard against Jensen’s bare chest.

“Why would you want me to stay when you, when it’s too much?” Jensen frowned slightly and laid his hand on Jared’s arm. “I’m not trying to overwhelm you. Frankly, I’ve never had to tell anyone this. And especially not someone as important as you.” Jensen watched as Jared pushed at him again and didn’t so much as move. “Jared? There’s no way you can move me.”

“So, I say one wrong thing? I get a bit confused? And you run? What kind of a leader does that make you?” He shoved hard at Jensen’s chest again and grunted in frustration.

“Excuse me?” Jensen’s eyes narrowed, shoulders stiffening. “You have no idea what kind of leader I am. You aren’t part of my pack yet Jared so I’ll let it slide but don’t you even _suggest_ that I am incapable-” Jensen cut himself off and sighed shakily. He might be a little testy about the leader issue. “Sorry. That’s a sensitive subject.”

“Well, stop being so stubborn and give me a minute. You. I was,” Jared gestured over his shoulder. “I was outside because finally after all these years for some reason _tonight_ I couldn’t bear it any longer; I had to go outside. It was like I could feel you there and I thought if I could just get out there in the night it would be like that first time and you’d come for me. And then I was fighting for my life and you come out of nowhere and toss a guy like fifteen feet and leap over my wall and confess to being a werewolf and-” The blood drained from Jared’s cheeks. “Are they all werewolves? Your friends?”

Jensen pursed his lips, watching Jared and trying to judge his mood. It was one thing to expose himself, to tell Jared the dark secret he always kept hidden, but it would be something else entirely to expose his pack. “I wouldn’t hurt you. Or anyone. Do you believe that? Do you trust me?”

Lifting his gaze Jared nodded slowly. “I trust you. I waited all this time for you didn’t I? Can I trust them too?” It was suddenly starting to occur to him what a dangerous situation he could be in.

“Yes.” Jensen nodded in return and slowly wet his lips. Stepping back a little, Jensen rubbed along his arm and sighed. “You have every right to be upset, to feel everything you feel. It makes complete sense. But. We’re just as vulnerable as you okay? I just exposed my entire pack to you and that’s, it’s not something I’d do. And I exposed my family too, everyone I associate with. I trust you that much.”

Nodding again, Jared opened and closed his mouth a few times then ran his hand through his hair. “You’re really strong I guess,” he murmured.

“Well. I’m the alpha male in a pack of werewolves, I have to be.” Jensen laughed softly then glanced up. Jared’s face maybe paled a little, Jensen probably should wait to let things slip that easy. “I’ve been this way my whole life. Remember when we were kids? I was going to tell you. I got so close but my mom stopped me.”

Things started to come together in Jared’s mind. The way Jensen’s mother had watched over him, the way he’d climbed so easily over the fence the first night they’d spent time together. “And, you won’t leave? You’ll just let me join your ... pack?” It felt kind of silly to say it - like he was asking to run with a gang or break into a tight circle of friends. “Are humans allowed?” _Humans._ Jesus.

“No. Humans aren’t allowed. You- it wouldn’t be safe for you as a human.” Jensen dragged his teeth along his bottom lip and waited. Jared would put it together, maybe. When a minute or two passed in silence, he sighed and continued. “You would have to be one of us to join the pack. You, I would make you- you’d be my Beta. Second in command.”

Jared was pretty sure that he was going to pass out for a few moments. Sinking down onto the edge of his bed he looked across the room to the open doors. The wind had died down a little and the curtains weren't billowing in anymore. "Make me," Jared echoed. Blinking a few times he dragged a hand down his face and sighed. "I. There's got- can we _not_ talk about this for a while?" Leaning forward a little he rested his forearms on his thighs and sucked in a few deep breaths. "I'm still getting used to - _Oh, Jensen's here._ " He tried a laugh and it came out sounding completely humorless.

“I wouldn’t do it without your permission Jared. You don’t have to worry about that. We don’t have to discuss it further but I just want you to know. I wouldn’t do anything. Well, I’ve said that before.” Jensen laughed weakly and stepped toward the bed and back. “I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to just lay this all out. I thought we’d take time, god. I really didn’t want to fuck this up.”

Reaching out Jared waited for Jensen to grasp his hand. Standing he pulled Jensen toward the open door and out on the balcony. The trees were cut in such a way that the moonlight streamed down over Jared property and he smiled. “This reminded me of the night you took me to the ocean. Sometimes, I would stand out here and throw my arms out and try to imagine that you were standing there behind me.” Smiling shyly, Jared stepped a little closer to Jensen and lowered his gaze. “Just a bit of time? Let me catch up with everything -but don’t. _Please_ , don’t leave.”

“I won’t leave.” Jensen slid in behind Jared, wrapping arms around his middle. He rested his chin on Jared’s shoulder and laughed softly. “Oh god, I knew you were going to end up taller than me. Even then, I just _knew_ it. Tall and lean. Muscles though.” Jensen spread his fingers wide on Jared’s chest, tilting his forehead down onto Jared’s shoulder. “I’m not going anywhere Jared.”

"Okay." If Jensen would stay then Jared could work on figuring everything else out. He blinked up at the sky and settled back against Jensen's chest. It was too cold to be outside with a shirt on but he didn't care. He'd sat out there so many nights watching for green eyes glinting in the dark. "Will they be here soon?"

“Yeah. They’re a few miles away, not too far.” Jensen could feel them off in the distance, the connection of their pack strong even with space between them. “So, there’s Katie and her mate Sandy. And Christian and his mate Chad. We’re sort of an unconventional group, you’ll see. But you’ll like them. They’re very sweet.”

“Sweet,” Jared repeated. “Do they know you were coming for me? Looking for me?” He slid his arms over Jensen’s and shivered slightly. “Werewolves,” he murmured.

“Oh yes. They’ve been listening to me talking about you for years.” Jensen laughed softly and tightened his arms over Jared, squeezing him tightly. “I think they’re relieved I’ve found you, apparently I was getting annoying.”

“What if ... they don’t think I’m good enough for you?” Already Jared had doubts gnawing away at his confidence.

“They won’t think that.” Jensen whispered and pressed his lips to Jared’s neck. “It’s complicated, the way uh, people like me work. We’re designed to be with one person. Maybe it’s the wolf part of us, meant to have a mate or something. Anyway, you’re mine, if you want to be, and they won’t question that because they know how it feels.”

“If I want to be?” Jared laughed wryly. “Doesn’t feel like it was ever really a choice,” he said softly. “Is it because we met as kids? Or did you just _know_ when you found me. I remember,” he paused, searching through his childhood memories. “I hugged you, I didn’t want you to leave with your mother.”

“I didn’t know then. I didn’t know what any of it meant. But, later I began to search.” Jensen frowned slightly and pulled Jared, bringing him inside. “They’ll be here soon. We need to get dressed.” As he stepped away to grab his shirt, his eyes drifted over to Jared. “I’d been searching for you before. Since I turned fourteen and my dad let me go off on my own during the cycle. I’d run for miles, searching for your scent.”

Bending down to grab his t-shirt Jared felt his eyes widening again. “My scent.” Straightening up again he pulled the shirt down over his head and tugged at it. All these things were so random, so difficult to believe but they made sense of something he’d long thought a complete mystery. It had never seemed normal the way he’d longed for Jensen. Two encounters in a life time of staring out windows ... and waiting.

Nervous, Jared moved over to Jensen’s side. “Should I stay up here or come down with you?”

“Come down. I want you to meet them.” Jensen was maybe a little nervous about it. He didn’t think they’d say anything bad, if they had any negative opinion they would respect him enough to only discuss it in private. Still though, if maybe one day Jared was going to be with them, it would be so much better if they all got along. “If they seem overwhelming I’m sorry.”

“Everything seems overwhelming right now. Don’t worry about it,” Jared said quietly. “Am I ... do I have to behave a certain way around you?” His eyes widened slightly and he found himself closing the distance between them; pressing his body against Jensen’s side.

For some reason the moment suddenly felt very sad to Jensen. He frowned and shook his head. “No, you can be exactly as you want to be. They might act a certain way, don’t mind it.” He shrugged and ran a hand up through his hair. He could hear them now, could feel them closer, and he stepped toward the door. “Would you feel more comfortable waiting up here?”

“No,” Jared said quickly. Following Jensen he caught up quickly and slipped his hand into the man’s before they retraced their steps. He watched as Jensen head tilted, his eyes darkening and narrowing as they got to the bottom of the stairs. “I’ll get the door,” Jared mumbled.

More than a little apprehensive he unlocked the door and pulled it open letting Jensen walk out ahead of him. He was skittish, nerves still completely rattled by his encounter earlier. He was sure he’d never see the night quite the same way.

Jensen could hear the quite mumblings on the other side of the wall and he couldn’t help smirking. Christian and Katie were arguing about who should go first and who should remain vulnerable and go last. When it didn’t stop after a moment Jensen shook his head and stepped back, running at the wall and pulling himself up to the top.

“Would you two knock it off and get over here?” Jensen called down to them in a hiss and didn’t wait, turning back around to leap off the wall and walk back over to Jared’s side. Jared was watching him and Jensen shrugged slightly. “I was maybe showing off a little for you.”

“I figured maybe,” Jared said softly. His fingers slid back across Jensen’s palm and then he started and half stepped behind the man when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. One after another he watched Jensen’s pack drop down off the top of the wall almost effortlessly and by the time they were all standing there on his property Jared was almost completely behind Jensen, fingers curled over his hips.

“Any trouble?” Jensen asked as the group stepped forward, pairing off instinctively. Christian shook his head and Jensen noted the slight clench of his jaw, sighing softly. “I know, I know. You wanted to rest and I’m sorry but really, it wasn’t safe out there anyway. Someone would have had to stay up all night.”

“We appreciate the offer of a place to stay.” Katie said quietly and smiled, glancing behind Jensen. “Jared? You don’t have to hide from us; we’re not all so mean. Well, Sandy and I aren’t.”

Jensen laughed but didn’t try to move Jared. He understood, they could be an intimidating bunch. “I’ve just recently spoken with Jared so, this is all very new to him. You want to meet everyone?” He asked quietly, tilting his head back to Jared.

Leaning forward Jared brushed his lips against Jensen's cheek and blushed when Katie laughed softly. "I. Yeah." Stepping out from behind Jensen he kept hold of the man's hand and his eyes moved over the pack. "Katie and Sandy," he nodded in their direction and smiled.

“Yes, it’s nice to meet you.” Katie smiled and wrapped her arm around Sandy, pulling her close. Sandy grinned at Jared and nodded in agreement.

“And I’m Christian. This is Chad.” Christian gestured to the man at his side who nodded in a greeting. “We’ve been waiting a long time to meet you. I’m glad to see Jensen hasn’t completely terrified you.”

“Christian.” Jensen laughed softly and shook his head, grinning over at Jared. “We should probably all go inside? They’re tired, long day.”

“Make yourselves at home,” Jared said quietly. “There are rooms on the third floor you can have whichever you want and there’s a bathroom up there. Pool and hot tub around back, swim suits in the Pool storage. Help yourself to food-” Jared bit down on his bottom lip and leaned in to Jensen’s ear. “Do you eat regular food?”

Jensen bit his lip around a grin as the rest of the group chuckled softly, following him and Jared inside. “Yes, we eat regular food. With maybe a more than healthy appreciation of meat.” Jensen glanced toward his pack, silently determining their moods. Mostly they were tired. They’d been traveling for days and it was late. Plus they’d run the whole way here. “Sleep first then? You guys can scope things out tomorrow.”

Turning to Jared, Jensen squeezed his hand softly. “I’ll take them upstairs, can- is.” He sighed softly and stepped closer to Jared, dropping his voice so the pack would know not to listen. “May I sleep in your room?”

Smiling from under a furrowed brow Jared nodded. “I’m not letting you go anywhere, so yes. I’d like that.” He leaned in again and brushed his lips across Jensen’s. Swaying forward he pushed harder into the kiss. The pull of Jensen was _so_ strong, Jared could feel it instantly.

Jensen’s fingers curved around the back of Jared’s head, holding him there to deepen the kiss. It would be easy to get caught up in this, thankfully Christian cleared his throat and Jensen remembered they were there. “Meet me in your room in five minutes?” Jensen asked quietly against Jared’s lips, softly kissing him once more.

Nodding, Jared smiled shyly and headed over to lock up.

Jensen didn’t need to tell them to follow him, they did and he led them up the stairs and to the third floor. The guest rooms were easy enough to find and Jensen led the way into the closest one, turning to them. “Thank you for coming. I realize you’re all tired.” Jensen smiled softly at them and shrugged. “Jared was amazing to offer us his home to stay in.”

“Are you alright?” Christian stepped forward and the group shifted into a familiar stance. Chad was right there; ready to stop Christian if he said something out of place. Katie was half in front of Sandy. When they were all together, this was the routine.

“I’m fine.” Jensen nodded then slowly smiled. “More than fine. Jared needs time to accept everything but with time, who knows. We’ll talk more about it in the morning.”

“Be careful boss.” Katie said softly and smiled at him. “We all know how long you’ve been waiting for Jared but, we still need you.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll all be fine.” Jensen found it easy to make himself sound completely confident with that idea. For the sake of his pack, to keep them from worrying he would. And when he left them to head back to Jared’s room, he insisted that it really would be so easy. Jared and he would get there; he just hoped he’d be ready for whatever Jared’s decision ended up being.


	4. Chapter 4

Jared was back at the window again, staring out into the night; more habit than he’d thought. Now, Jensen was there, right inside his house and Jared shouldn’t still be looking outside; looking for something.

Maybe now it was about answers, about understanding.

A Werewolf. His knowledge of them was limited to late night movies and old books because he’d never thought of them as anything more than myth. They were the thing that people talked about jokingly but then he’d heard many jokes about vampires over the years. He might never get the sight of bared fangs and the smell of fetid breath out of his mind.

Exhausted, Jared turned back into the room leaving the doors wide open. _Always open, just in case._ Stripping out of his clothes once more he climbed under the covers and curled onto his side to stare at the door.

Jensen was beautiful, everything Jared remembered and more - and yet he came with so many things that were so hard to believe Jared was left feeling like he’d been dreaming and none of it were real. He stared hard at the door and was relieved when it finally opened and Jensen was back again.

“I was afraid you might have been a dream,” he murmured softly in the darkness.

A small smile pulled at Jensen’s lips as he closed the door behind him, tugging his shirt off. “Not a dream, just a leader that had to make sure my people were okay.” He smirked at the words and undid his jeans, stopping at the side of the bed and pushing the denim down. “You naked under those covers?” Jensen pulled at the blankets, grinning at the man.

“Yeah, always sleep naked,” Jared whispered. “They all okay? Do they need anything?” His eyes were still adjusting and he sought out Jensen's face in the darkness.

“You always sleep naked?” Jensen repeated and pushed his boxers down, sliding under the blanket and over to Jared, facing him. “And yes, they’re okay. They’re worried about me, which is pretty typical.” Jensen chuckled quietly and reached out to brush Jared’s hair from his face. “They were nice right?”

“They were nice,” Jared murmured. “What are they worried about?” When Jensen looked down Jared shifted a little closer so he could press his hand to the man’s chest. _Solid_ and _real_.

“Just that I won’t be able to handle things if for some reason we don’t work out. It’s a tricky thing. I have to remain their leader and at the same time both Christian and Katie are leaders in their own way. You notice how Chad and Sandy didn’t say anything to you? It’s their way of letting their more dominant partners assess the situation. Chances are if you happened to run into one of them in the kitchen or something, they wouldn’t talk to you.” Jensen slid his arm around Jared’s body, pulling him in close.

“They won’t talk to me?” Jared leaned his head to the side so he could blink up at Jensen. “But I’m not anyone,” he said softly. He wasn’t sure he could understand all of the more subtle points of the hierarchy.

“It’s not about you, it’s about them.” Jensen ran his hand down Jared’s back, gently massaging the muscles. “Chad, he’s the youngest, Christian is still asserting his dominance so Chad might talk to you.” Jensen paused for a moment and laughed. “Actually, he probably will talk to you with Christian around just so he gets punished later on.”

Jared frowned and then his eyebrows raised as he started to put the pieces together. “Oh,” he whispered. He could feel the flush creeping back up his chest; he could imagine why Chad would like that because thinking of Jensen earlier, jealous, slamming him against the wall, well, _good_.

Wetting his bottom lip Jared nuzzled closer, lips brushing grazing Jensen’s neck as he spoke. “So, am I supposed to be submissive to you?” There was a smile pulling his lips into a gentle curve.

“Yes.” Jensen whispered and slid his hand back up, threading through Jared’s hair. “I’ll train you; teach you how to be second in command. Your role will be different.” Jensen’s head fell back to give Jared’s lips more room to his skin. “You know, if.”

“If?” Jared dragged his mouth up the long line of Jensen’s neck and sucked gently on his ear lobe. He wasn’t sure why there was an _if_ at all; no matter what he wasn’t going to let Jensen go.

“It would be,” Jensen groaned softly and settled back into the pillow, letting the warmth and tingle of Jared’s lips wash through him. “Big decision. We shouldn’t talk about it now. Not talking sounds much better.”

“Why is it a big decision? I’m not losing you again. There’s nothing here that I need-” Jared let his teeth rasp along Jensen’s stubbled jaw line. Pulling back slightly he blinked slowly and met Jensen’s gaze. “You gonna make me go away or something? You make it sound like a big decision. I mean, even if I don't want to ... want to be like you. We’ll still be together right?” His smile faded slightly as he saw a muscle twitch in Jensen’s jaw. “Right?”

“I wish it was that easy Jared.” Jensen sighed softly and laid his hand on Jared’s hip. “It’s just, I can’t stay here forever. We’re, we need space to move. I have a group of people looking up to me; I have to provide for them and everything.” Jensen dipped forward to kiss Jared, wanting to distract him from the conversation. It felt like they were spanning an entire relationship in one night and Jensen just wanted things to remain good for awhile.

"Wait," Jared pushed Jensen back gently. "So, if I won't be... be whatever you won't take me with you and you won't stay here?" His eyes widened in the dark, pain nipping at the edges of his heart.

“It wouldn’t be safe to bring you with. I can control myself in wolf form, so can Katie and Christian. But we’ve all been wolves since birth. Chad and Sandy are new, they’d be tempted. And just, we have to change in the woods so it’s safe for others. I could come back, in between full moons and traveling. I would come back.” Jensen sighed and rubbed along his neck. “I just couldn’t stay here all the time.”

Jared stiffened slightly. "Tempted? You said. You said you wouldn't hurt me, that you don't hurt people. I don't understand." He moved slowly, withdrawing a little from Jensen's embrace and making a big production of making his pillow more comfortable.

“We _don’t_. But the instinct is there Jared. For the new ones especially. So we have to take time to train ourselves.” Jensen watched Jared moving with sad eyes and looked away, shifting over to give Jared space. “They won’t hurt you. I wouldn’t. It’s just during the cycle.”

"You won't hurt me, but you'll leave again. Leave me here if I don't want..." Jared swallowed, looked down then rolled away so Jensen's couldn't see the tears threatening. It was going to be just like the last times they'd found each other. Only _this_ time it would be worse because Jared could already feel his heart starting to break. "I guess, I understand," he said quietly. "I'm really tired, long night and ... everything."

“Jared.” Jensen whispered and reached out for the man, gently touching his arm. “I’d have to go, for the moon and- what do you want me to do? I can’t change who I am. I don’t want to make you be something you’d rather not be. I would come back.” Jensen sighed shakily and shifted a little closer. “Please don’t give up on me yet.”

“I’m not giving up,” Jared lied. He wasn’t going to get drawn in again, lose himself in something that seemed perfect and then have it torn away. “Just need to sleep,” he whispered. Tucking his hands in against his chest he curled up and nestled down into the bed.

Pulling his hand back Jensen shifted on the bed, unsure what to do now. There was something hollow about Jared’s words and he was pretty sure none of this was going to end well. “Okay. Goodnight.” Jensen said quietly and blinked up at the ceiling. He didn’t feel anywhere close to being tired, not with all the thoughts racing through his mind and the way his chest felt like it was aching.

Jared sighed softly, the breath catching halfway out of his lungs. Rolling over quickly he slid his arm over Jensen's waist and wiggled his way under the man's arm so he could lie half on his chest. "Night," he whispered and placed a soft kiss above Jensen's heart.

Breath catching in his throat Jensen tightened his arm around Jared and closed his eyes. At least he had this, even if it wouldn’t be for forever. Tilting his head to the side he pressed his lips to the top of Jared’s head and breathed in his scent, just to remember.

-=-=-=-

No matter how hard Jensen tried, he couldn’t get the thoughts to stop racing in his mind. Which meant he spent the rest of the night awake, staring at the ceiling, watching the sun slowly light up the room. It wasn’t all bad; Jared spent the entire time pressed up against his body so Jensen could at least enjoy that. Even if he felt just as out of control by the time the sun was completely up and Jared was stirring, at least he felt less lonely than he’d been basically his entire life.

He could hear his pack stirring, they were quiet and likely enjoying their time in a bedroom together, and Jensen’s lips twitched in a slight smile. If his pack members could be completely happy for awhile, Jensen would chalk that up to the few good things coming of this. He was terrified Jared was going to tell him to go the moment he woke up so he couldn’t help stroking along Jared’s hair, trying to keep him asleep even as he began stretching and shifting.

Jared didn’t want to open his eyes so he simply shifted closer to Jensen, slid his leg over the man’s thighs and dragged his palm down the length of the man’s chest. He could feel some of the scars, like a Braille story of Jensen’s life and turned into the warmth to kiss along his collar bone. “You’re still here,” he whispered. Eyes still closed he smiled and let his hand push down to curve over the hard flesh of Jensen’s cock. Humming softly he let himself disappear into the moment, the heat and touch, the solid presence of the man he’d wanted for so long.

“I wouldn’t leave while you slept.” Jensen murmured and arched up into Jared’s touch low on his body. “Oh god,” he groaned softly, unprepared for how quickly his heart would slam into his chest and desire curled in the pit of his stomach. Just like that he wanted Jared, wanted to flip him over and _take_ him. Jensen struggled against the desire for a long moment before giving in.

Hands curling tight over Jared’s shoulders, Jensen brought him up and crushed their lips together, moaning into the kiss. His hands slid along Jared’s body, seeking out every inch of his skin to touch. “I want you.” Jensen gasped into the kiss, fingers drifting down to Jared’s ass and curving over the muscle.

It was hard for Jared to draw air in; his chest was tight, lust thrumming in his body like a low rumble. Nodding slowly he parted his lips wider and melted down into Jensen’s body. _God_ he’d never wanted anyone more. Sliding his tongue forward he explored the taste of his lover, feeling every clench and twitch of the man’s muscles.

A subtle shift was all it took and Jared’s legs fell wider and he was straddling Jensen’s hips, ass pressing hard against the man’s arousal. The moan that left Jared’s throat was low, rasping and he pushed himself up so he could stare down at Jensen’s face. Circling his hips slowly he watched the desire grow on Jensen’s face, the way the man’s eyes darkened and narrowed. “M’yours,” he murmured.

“Good.” Jensen whispered and drew Jared down again, lips parting to press another hard, deep kiss against his lover’s mouth. His arms wrapped around Jared and he rolled them over, pinning Jared down to the bed. Jared’s legs hooked around his middle and Jensen’s body rocked forward, moaning at the feel of their cocks sliding together.

Pulling back from the kiss, Jensen sucked in a sharp breath before sliding his lips down along Jared’s neck. “I could take you as I want, couldn’t I?” Jensen asked softly, panting against Jared’s skin as he began a trail of kisses down Jared’s body.

“Yes _God_ yes.” Jared rolled his head back, shoulders pushing his body up off the mattress as he followed the path of Jensen’s lips. The man was leaving a trail of raised flesh and tingling behind him and Jared could barely breathe. “Please,” he almost whined.

Jared’s fingers clawed at Jensen’s back as the man moved down his body. He was completely torn between wanting to pull him back up and lose himself in another kiss and the anticipation of where Jensen’s lips would be each time they pulled away from his flesh.

“What is it you want Jared?” Jensen murmured softly, lips circling around Jared’s nipple and pulling out, releasing with a pop. Before Jared could answer he was dragging his teeth along the other nipple, sliding over the skin. He loved the way Jared’s body moved under his, like he wanted this, like he couldn’t imagine anything better.

His lips moved down Jared’s chest, hands sliding along his sides, lips tracing over his muscles, tongue flicking into his belly button. Jared’s legs spread wider under him and Jensen curved his fingers over the man’s thighs, spreading along smooth and creamy skin. Jensen’s heart quickened in his chest as his lips brushed along the head of Jared’s cock. _God_.

“Want you,” Jared whispered. Moaning again his rolled his body up into an arc off the bed. The silky smooth sensation of Jensen’s lips wasn't nearly enough. “Can we. Will you-” Keening softly as Jensen’s breath ghosted down his swollen flesh Jared’s head fell back again.

“Will I what?” Jensen murmured and let his tongue slid along the underside of Jared’s cock. He moaned when Jared’s hips pushed up again, clearly caught up in the touch. Rolling his hips down against the mattress, Jensen tilted his head up, blinking at the man with a soft smile.

Jared had no idea how he was supposed to speak. Sucking in a deep breath Jared reached down so his fingers could just barely brush over Jensen's cheek. "I want. I want you to fuck me," he whispered. _God_ , he wanted it and still the heat of shame flushed his neck and face. Less than twenty-four hours with the man and he was begging for it.

“Yeah?” Jensen swallowed thickly and nearly leaped back up Jared’s body with the burst of desire inspired by the words. His body pressed down over Jared’s, lips crushing hard into his lover’s as he rolled them, flipping them in a complete circle until Jared was in the middle of the bed. He pulled back from the kiss and grinned down at Jared, wetting his lips. “Sorry, maybe got a little excited there.”

A small laugh left Jared’s mouth and he tightened his grip on Jensen’s body. “You’re fast, strong,” he said breathy and soft. He loved the way Jensen moved, his smile, the way his eyes glinted in the morning light.

“I am.” Jensen agreed and kissed Jared once more, sliding to the side of his body so he could nudge Jared’s legs apart with the back of his wrist. “You, did you mean right now? The me fucking you thing? Because _god_ I want that so much.” He slid his lips along Jared’s jaw, sucking over his skin.

“I did, I do. Yeah.” Jared’s fingers dug into the muscles of Jensen’s back. “Is that okay? I mean - we’re not - I’m not yet-” Jared’s head fell to the side as the man worked the flesh of his throat and he gave up trying to put words together.

“It’s good. Really.” Jensen nodded and continued to suck along Jared’s neck, trying to taste every inch of him. “I uh, god I hope you have something to use cause-” He laughed shakily, thinking how ironic it would be to get this far and not be allowed to have it because of lack of lube.

Jared threw his arm out and stretched to reach the top drawer in the night stand. After a few long moments of fumbling he pulled his arm back with a small bottle clutched tightly in his hand. "Yeah, use it to- well," he laughed again, nervous - maybe a little scared. The tip of his nose brushed against Jensen's and he closed his eyes to breathe in the scent of the man. "You smell like night time," he whispered as their lips brushed together softly.

“Really?” Jensen laughed softly and took the bottle, setting it within easy reach. “I didn’t realize that was possible.” He smiled at Jared before dipping in to kiss him once more. That was certainly more than a little addicting, kissing Jared. Jensen couldn’t get enough of it and he imagined that he wouldn’t have to, that this would be his to have forever. His hand drifted down between them and curled around Jared’s cock, stroking slowly as his tongue moved forward.

Jared let out a muffled groan, hips lurching up into the rough palm of his lover. _His lover,_ Jensen. He rolled slightly, hips twisting for more touch, pressing his body up off the mattress. His kisses were a little more frantic, his hands slipping up through Jensen’s hair to grasp hold and keep him there.

It was easy for Jensen to get lost in everything _Jared_. Jensen felt skin burn under his palm, sliding along beneath his fingers as his tongue tangled and moved with Jared’s. His heart was racing, his blood pounding in his ears as desire built and heightened within him. Jensen could feel his movements reach a new level of intense, fast and sharp he was grabbing the bottle of lube and slicking his fingers.

Jensen felt like his body was already connected to Jared’s, like he could feel the pleasure tangling between them. He pulled back to pant roughly and watch Jared’s face when his finger first slid forward. He watched the way Jared’s face flushed, the soft part of his kiss swollen lips. _Gorgeous_. Then Jensen dipped down, kissing Jared deeply once more as he slid his finger deep within tight muscles.

If there was any pain it was short-lived and the kiss drove it from Jared's mind. Moaning and shifting gently beneath the weight of his lover's body he could only try to remember to breathe in between the deepest most sensual kisses he'd ever experienced. His entire body was tingling, drawn up off the bed closer to Jensen. The slight stretch and the gentle release of his muscles was strange and unusual and Jared already knew he wanted _far_ more.

Squirming slightly he pushed his hips down to sink Jensen's finger deeper into his body and hissed out a short breath. Crushing his mouth against Jensen's harder, he bit down on the man's bottom lip as another finger pressed into his tight ring of muscle. Hissing softly he tore his lips from Jensen's and bit down hard on the man's shoulder. Tongue working the abused flesh he moaned and writhed as his body adjusted and the burn rolled down into pleasure once more.

A low growled fell from Jensen’s lips as the flickering of pain made its way through the too heady haze of pleasure. Jared was already the best; Jensen couldn’t imagine having this, experiencing it with anyone else. His finger twisted slowly, curling, and Jared’s body seemed only to drink up the pleasure of the touch. Pushing back slightly his eyes met Jared’s and the slightly smirk danced across his lips.

Then he was pressing down into the kiss again, pinning Jared to the bed. He added a second finger inside his lover, shoving hard forward and twisting round to free his other hand and grasp Jared’s cock once more. Beneath him Jared’s body continued to twitch and move and Jensen adjusted with it, moaning louder into the kiss as he felt just how much Jared wanted him.

Any notions of how amazing all the feelings would be were crushed to pieces by the reality of it. Jensen's hands on his body, the way everything seemed to spinning around them; his body was tingling and twisting, constantly seeking more from Jensen. A dull ache was already building in Jared's body; the pain of a pleasure so overwhelming he could hardly even comprehend it.

Torn between thrusting into Jensen's fist or canting his hips back onto the man's fingers Jared felt trapped and teased. "Jensen," he murmured then mouthed his way along the man's jaw, down his neck and bit down hard again. The bite provoked another low rumble of a growl from Jensen and Jared's cock jolted and he let out a surprised moan.

“God you’re too much.” Jensen groaned softly as his cock brushed up against Jared’s thigh. It was hard not to just rut up against the man, he was so turned on it was almost unbearable. His fingers moved deeper within Jared, spreading apart and twisting, pulling back and slamming forward.

Shifting his body up to his knees, Jensen hastily added a third finger to the mix and stared down at Jared, drinking in the flush of his body, the movement of each burst of pleasure. “Does it hurt?” He asked softly, the stroke along Jared’s cock slowing, teasing.

Bleary-eyed Jared blinked a few times and reached out for Jensen's arm. "Yeah, no - little - _God_. Just-" He moaned again as Jensen's fingers fucked hard into him and he rocked his hips up as his other hand reached down the curl around the base of the man's cock. Squeezing tightly Jared growled softly and writhed as the fingers moved again, slick out of his ass then slammed back in and all he could think about was how he wanted that to be Jensen's cock. “Do it,” he grunted. Lifting his gaze he smiled slightly, “please.”

“Yeah, yeah god.” Jensen huffed softly and pulled his fingers back, rolling back over Jared’s body and holding him there against the mattress. “You’re gonna be the death of me.” He laughed shakily and snatched up the bottle of lube again, quickly lubing himself up and shifting forward. He was nearly shaking with desire and he was pretty sure he’d never wanted someone as badly as he wanted Jared. He’d never wanted _anything_ like this.

Sliding forward he considered Jared for a moment before wrapping an arm around his middle, rolling them back and sliding up until he was sitting along the headboard. “Want you to be in control, so I don’t hurt you.” He settled Jared on his thighs, stroking hands along his sides.

It was a little like being drunk and Jared swayed forward to press a wet open-mouthed kiss to Jensen's lips. Licking the man's mouth open their moans tangled together in the air between them and Jared kneeled up and curled his arms around Jensen's neck. "I think I've loved you since I was a kid," he said softly.

Fingers moving down Jensen's shoulder Jared pushed himself up and slid back slightly. The feel of Jensen's cock slick against his balls made him gasp. Reaching down he positioned Jensen and bit down on his bottom lip as the crown of the man's shaft nudged inside him. Thighs trembling, Jared held himself there and then started to lower himself down slowly, teasingly as the burn grew and his lashes fluttered closed.

“Jesus.” Jensen gasped and grasped Jared’s hips, helping to control the slow glide of his body. “I- I’ve been.” He could hardly breathe. The tight pressure around his cock was enough to make his mind spin.

Sliding a hand up he cupped the back of Jared’s neck and brought him close, slanting a kiss across the man’s lips and thrusting his tongue forward. His hand still on Jared’s hip pushed down, pushing his way deeper within his lover. “I’ve always loved you,” he groaned into the kiss, letting his forehead drop against Jared’s.

The burn of Jensen stretching him wide open made Jared suck in a breath. Panting softly, eyes squeezed shut he shared Jensen's breath and held on tight as he sank down. So full, so _fucking_ full and the burn was the right side of painful _so_ quickly Jared was overcome with a shudder so strong he fell forward against Jensen's chest. "Jesus," he whispered.

Mouthing his way along Jensen's neck he circled his hips gently, testing, and the heat that flared in him was amazing. The grip Jensen had on his hips was so hard he was certain he would have bruises and the thought alone made him shiver. He'd never felt so alive.

Jensen’s head fell back against the headboard and his hips just barely canted up, driving deeper within his lover. He could hardly breathe, the way it felt to be buried in Jared, the feeling of finally being connected with the man he’d spent his whole life longing for. “Jared,” he murmured and slid his hands just barely under Jared’s ass, pulling him up and letting him slide back down.

Hips lifting up with more force, Jensen growled low in his throat and couldn’t help the sharp snap up once more. The desire to dominate, to possess and control, was almost too strong to be ignored but Jensen wanted Jared to have as much control now as he could. Later, he would take Jared in all the ways he could imagine.

Using all the strength he could muster Jared pushed himself up and let Jensen guide the way their bodies came back together. The feeling of Jensen's cock thrusting up into him was the most overwhelming sensation Jared had ever experienced. His entire body was alive, reacting to each movement and each thrust of hot, hard flesh.

All he could do was moan, sigh, keen softly and lick and suck on the flesh he managed to reach along Jensen's neck. Their hands moved restlessly on each other's bodies, nails scratching marks on tender flesh, palms rough on smooth skin. Jared could feel the sweat trickle down his spine to the small of his back and even that small sensation was almost too much. Everything was more and intense and he felt like he might just go insane.

Jensen’s arms slid back behind Jared’s body and his fingers curved, nails dragging down his lover’s skin. “Jared,” he gasped once more and jerked forward, tugging Jared forward so their lips could meet. The heat of the room was intensifying, Jensen felt like he was going to fall apart. It was like just being with Jared was making unraveling him from the inside.

Hands once more settling on Jared’s hips he quickened his pace, rocking Jared down onto him, hips driving up to move deeper and withdraw. Muscles clenched tight around him and Jensen growled, clawing too hard down Jared’s back, thrusting his tongue forward with force.

Jared was sure there was no air left in the room, no people left in the world; there was just the hard thrust, slick heat and tantalizing pain of scratches down his back. Everything was whirling around him so fast he closed his eyes and rocked faster, feeling Jensen's grip guiding him.

It was a subtle movement that sent Jared over the edge. Tilting forward to suck harder on Jensen's tongue he felt the man's cock slide deeper and then his world melted around him. Heat flooded through his body and there was a strange rushing sound in his ears. He moaned into his lover's mouth and the man drank it up, fingers still digging into Jared's flesh and moving him.

He came with such force that he tore his mouth from the kiss to cry out, nails drawing blood as they dragged hard down Jensen's heaving chest. Jared's cock ached as it pulsed out ropes of come between their bodies.

The way the muscles tightened around him, the flush on Jared’s face, watching his lover’s face as he fell apart, spun Jensen out of control. The last little grips he had on himself vanished and the growl that fell from now was almost dangerous, dark and tense between them.

In one swift motion he had Jared down on the mattress and was thrusting hard into his body, skin prickling at the first flare of his orgasm. He continued the thrusts, slowing as he hit his peak and began to come down. Jensen didn’t realize he was staring down at his lover until he blinked, falling slowly back into the moment. “Whoa,” he half-gasped, half-laughed and dipped down to brush their lips together again.

"Uh huh," Jared said weakly. His body ached, hurt even but he'd never felt better. It was like some itch deep inside him had finally stopped and he felt a sense of peace he'd never truly had. Smiling slightly he lifted his fingers and dropped his gaze; frowning he winced and touched the long red marks he'd left on Jensen's chest. "God, m'sorry."

“Don’t apologize.” Jensen chuckled softly and slowly pulled back, falling half on top of Jared. “I have a feeling I might have done a number on your back.” He thought he could smell blood but he hoped it wasn’t too bad. His lips slid along Jared’s neck and he sighed softly. “Amazing though.”

"Was," Jared smiled shyly and reached up to push his hair back out of his eyes. "D'you think ... you think they heard me?" Pressing his lips together he bit down on his bottom lip to stop the grin that was threatening. Frankly, the idea of Jensen's friend's over hearing him yell out in pleasure didn't bother him quite as much as it probably should.

“Who?” Jensen blinked then stopped, laughing. “If they did, they won’t tell us. We’re all kind of used to hearing... things. Sandy is particularly loud.” Jensen smirked and closed his eyes, inhaling slowly. Yeah, he’d definitely cut Jared’s skin. “You’re bleeding, let me see.” Jensen pulled back a little, caressing Jared’s chest.

Groaning softly Jared rolled over as Jensen gave him some room. Tucking his hands under his chin he sighed and closed his eyes. "S'okay, just stings a little."

Jensen was a little surprised by how deep the cuts were. He really didn’t think his nails could do that much damage when he was in human form. Sliding over onto his side, Jensen gently ran his fingers along Jared’s sides, thumb passing between the cuts. It was his instinct to protect, to take care of Jared, to make him _better_.

And if the prospect to taste his mate’s blood was a little strong, well, he’d been craving Jared for so long. It couldn’t be helped. “You’ll heal up okay,” he murmured and shifted forward, hesitating a moment longer before sliding his tongue up one long cut, gathering the taste of blood and copper there on his taste buds. Jensen moaned softly, repeating the action almost instantly.

Jared's back arched slightly and he let up a shuddering gasp. "God," he hissed. It was completely unexpected and Jared wasn't even sure what to feel the slight sting of Jensen's tongue or the long glorious rasp of it dragging up his cut. "Again," he whispered as his fingers curled into the quilt.

Groaning softly Jensen shifted across Jared’s body, taking his time slowly lapping along every blood covered line on Jared’s back. Over and over, until the blood would stop and there was no way Jared could feel any more pain. Not judging from the way his body was constantly moving. The taste was perfect on his tongue; Jensen shuddered softly and pulled back, blowing over the marks. “That doesn’t weird you out?” He asked quietly, dipping down to gather another beading drop of blood.

"Utuh," Jared murmured, "feels good." Maybe it should have bothered him, but it was hard to find a reason to complain when something felt as good as Jensen lapping at his wounds. "S'like you're taking care of me," he whispered. As Jensen's touches slowed, Jared unclenched his fingers and sighed happily.

“I am taking care of you.” Jensen whispered and slowly fell to his side, fingers dancing down Jared’s back. “You’re mine to take care of.” He pressed a soft kiss to Jared’s shoulder, smiling at Jared’s half covered face. “What do you do? I mean, are you going to have to go into work today?”

“Work from home,” Jared mumbled. “Can we sleep again?”

“You can. I need to go check in with everyone, make sure they feel comfortable getting food, see what they have in mind to do today.” Jensen stroked a hand through Jared’s hair, sighing softly. “I’ll be back though, I might be a little exhausted. Didn’t sleep last night.”

“I should come with,” Jared rolled lazily and stretched. “Good host.” Blinking his eyes open finally Jared smiled up at Jensen. “Why didn’t you sleep?”

“I was thinking about too much.” Jensen murmured and laid there for a few more minutes before pushing up. Something in the distance crashed and Jensen frowned. “I promise I’ll make whoever pay for any damages done.”

“You wanna go ahead and assess the damage and I’ll come down in a bit?” Jared grinned and smoothed Jensen’s hair back. “You’re still beautiful.”

“Did you expect me to change over night?” Jensen laughed and pulled Jared into him, kissing him deeply once more before groaning and falling back. “We might never leave this room if we stay within touching distance of each other.”

“Well, I can’t move so it’s up to you.” Jared’s body was aching in quite a few places. “And I need a shower.” Even though the entire house probably knew what they’d been doing Jared wanted to head back downstairs with a little dignity.

“Mm shower.” Jensen shifted up, finally standing and grinning at Jared. He was pretty tempted to join Jared but he could hear raised voices now and that didn’t seem so good. “I’ve gotta go stop them from mauling each other. See you down stairs later?” He smiled softly at Jared, bending down to grab his clothes.

“Yeah,” Jared groaned as he rolled over to sit up slightly. “Just don’t. Don’t leave without telling me?” Smiling, he tried hard to keep the uncertainty from showing on his face.

“I won’t.” Jensen tugged his shirt on, hopping into his boxers a moment later. “Can I just make whatever? No food is specifically Misha’s or anything right?” Jensen was maybe stalling a little bit. He’d rather be with Jared then dealing with whatever drama his pack was getting into.

Jared nodded and rubbed a hand down his face. “Yeah, whatever you want. There’s frozen breakfast stuff in the top freezer. Coffee in cupboard above sink.” Yawning Jared pushed up to his feet and swayed slightly, then stretched his arms up high over his head. The slight sting of his cuts made him smile.

“Okay.” Jensen nodded, stepping toward the door. He paused with his hand on the knob and turned back, crossing the room again to gather Jared close and kiss him deeply once more. His fingers curved along the back of Jared’s head, holding him tightly, free hand pressed into the small of his back. “Sorry, just.” He laughed softly into the kiss. “You’re irresistible.”

Laughing, Jared wrapped his arms and around Jensen’s neck and kept him there. “I’ll be down quickly. Wanna watch you with... your pack.” His eyes widened slightly and he kissed the corner of Jensen’s mouth. “Go on.”

“Alright.” Jensen nodded reluctantly and kissed Jared a final time before stepping back, hands lingering on his skin before he finally headed back to the door. He glanced over his shoulder once more to smile at Jared before tugging the door open and heading out into the hall.

The voices were coming up from the kitchen and Jensen rolled his eyes, half jogging down the stairs. He could make out Chad’s irritated tone and Christian’s suppose to be calming words. Jensen snorted a laugh and leaned against the kitchen doorway, quietly observing.

“All I’m saying is, if you’re going to spend an _hour_ in the bathroom you can at least let other people know so they can get in first.” Chad jabbed his finger at Sandy, brows drawn in agitation.

“This is a freaking _mansion_ Chad, are you seriously stupid? Does Christian bang your head into the wall when you fuck or something because _god_ obviously there is more than one bathroom.” Sandy, however quiet she might be, was never less than passionate. Now though, Jensen thought this was most certainly a ridiculous argument. But amusing. No wonder Christian and Katie were allowing it.

“Well maybe I didn’t want to go wandering around the boss’s love mansion do you think?” Chad huffed and threw half a muffin at Sandy.

“Chad,” Christian warned, smacking his arm on the journey from the fridge to the stove with a handful of eggs.

“Love mansion?” Sandy repeated and laughed. “God Chad, are you twelve? Seriously?”

“Hey now, don’t accuse me of being a pedophile,” Christian began cracking eggs into the frying pan then stiffened, looking over at Jensen. “Hey Jensen, practicing your sneaky ninja abilities?”

“Just testing your ability to be aware at all times.” Jensen laughed, louder still when Sandy and Chad turned to him with wide eyes. “Chad, I’m fairly sure Jared wouldn’t mind you walking through his house to find a free bathroom. And Sandy, well.” Jensen shrugged, bumping into Chad’s back with a laugh as he moved around to peek over at the frying pan. “Shit Christian, how many eggs did you put in there?”

“Well, there’s six of us. A week to the full moon which means heightened appetites, so you know. All of them. Also there’s toast cooking, bacon. Sandy made muffins earlier. We might have to do some grocery shopping.” Christian grinned at Jensen, gesturing toward the plate of bacon before returning to the eggs.

“Why do you smell like blood?” Katie asked when Jensen stepped back.

This had everyone turning to look at him. Jensen paused with a piece of bacon halfway to his mouth, blinking a few times. “I uh. No particular reason? Stop looking at me like that.”

“Jared’s okay right?” Katie asked quietly, glancing toward the stairwell.

When everyone else looked that way Jensen rolled his eyes. “Jeez your faith in me, honestly. Because my whole plan was to spend my entire life looking for my soul mate only to find him and eat him during the middle of mind blowing sex.”

This at least had them looking away from the stairwell, falling into silence for a few minutes before Chad cleared his throat. “Mind blowing huh?”

“Oh shut up.” Jensen rolled his eyes and finally tossed the bacon into his mouth, pushing off the counter to head over to the coffee pot. “Alright who drank the last cup off coffee? Seriously? Even getting to have, you know. Well, I need coffee.”

“I’m on it.” Sandy bounced across the kitchen, bumping into Chad’s side purposefully. “Even though _Chad_ had the last cup.”

“Children, honestly.” Katie rolled her eyes and trailed after Sandy, arms wrapping around the smaller brunette. “So Boss, hot sex huh? What’s Jared like? Has he gotten over the shock of everything?”

“Possibly. Just, keep it cool with him okay? Try not to overwhelm him. It’s definitely okay to keep up the usual pack mentality because I want Jared to see what it’s really like but you know.” Jensen shrugged, hoping they _would_ know. He wasn’t usually so flustered about things but then, Jared had never been part of the equation.

“No joking about eating each other or other various humans?” Chad suggested and grinned, stuffing a large piece of muffin into his mouth. “Don’t worry Jensen, we won’t talk about how much we enjoy licking your-”

Jensen glanced over when Chad’s words cut off sharply, more curious than anything. Chad’s head was dipped down and he turned slightly, back to the door of the kitchen. Jensen’s gaze shifted over to the doorway and he smiled at Jared there, crossing to him. “Hey, they were already cooking food. Uh, there’s going to be plenty if you want some. Sandy’s making coffee.” Jensen touched Jared’s arm softly, leaning forward to kiss him. “How’s your back?”

“Fine,” Jared dropped his gaze to Jensen’s hand and stepped in close to his side. “Everyone find everything they needed?” Smiling he glanced up at Jensen.

“Yes Jared, we shamelessly raided your kitchen.” Christian glanced back and grinned at Jared, lifting an arm to tuck Chad into his side. “Any special requests on eggs? I was just going to scramble them all.”

“Scrambled is fine.” Jared smiled over at Christian. He was shorter than Jensen, thicker, looked strong. His thick blonde hair was long and hung down just above his shoulders. Leaning in to Jensen’s side Jared rested his chin on the man’s shoulder. “Can I get you anything?”

“I’ve got everything.” Jensen chuckled and pulled Jared over to the counter. “Muffin? Sandy made them, she’s a great cook.” Jensen looked over to where Sandy and Katie were pressed together in front of the now brewing coffee pot. He wasn’t all that surprised to see them making out. Looking back up at Jared he shrugged and grinned. “They’re pretty affectionate.”

“You’re just jealous because you don’t have-” Katie cut off sharply and blinked over at him, wetting her lips. “Sorry.” She whispered and looked away.

Jensen smiled softly and shook his head. It wasn’t like he was particularly strict or anything. Katie came from a more intense pack though and she was used to rules being strict. “Jared, muffin?” He grabbed a muffin for himself and offered one to Jared, smiling brighter at him.

Curling his fingers around the muffin Jared took it and stared over at Katie then glanced back at Jensen. “Because you don’t have a what?” The room went pretty silent and Jared blinked a few times.

“A mate.” Jensen said quietly and forced his smile to stay in place. “And she means didn’t. They like to give me a hard time about it, since they’re both paired up and I, well.” He shrugged and moved over to the coffee pot, waving Katie and Sandy aside so he could get at it. “We were going to refrain from that type of teasing though weren’t we?”

“I can’t help it.” Katie tried her best innocent smile and shrugged. Sandy tugged her down and whispered something into her ear, making her giggle. “Sandy says she’s quite certain you’ve done at least one thing in the last few months that’ll make this even.”

Jared’s brow was still furrowed and he looked around from one person to another. “I’m your mate? I mean - isn’t that...” Jared voice faded away and he slid his arm low around Jensen's waist. “Just like that?” It was a whisper but judging by Sandy giggle everyone heard and Jared blushed again.

“Well no. But you’re meant to be. If you want.” Jensen murmured and stroked a hand through Jared’s hair. “It’s that pull, the thing we feel that brings us together? That’s basically us being bonded.”

“It comes down to Chemistry,” Christian pointed out, nodding at Chad who turned to grab a bowl from the cupboard. “Being a wolf, it almost splits who you are. To find a perfect mate means you’ve found the one person who is compatible on both levels, human and wolf. Of course, you being drawn to an Alpha makes it more complicated but some training and-”

“Christian.” Jensen snapped the name, eyes darkening for just a moment. Christian’s jaw clenched closed and he bowed his head slightly before turning away, saying no more. Jensen sighed and rubbed along Jared’s back. “Sorry, I don’t want to load all this on your shoulders.”

“It’s okay. I feel that. I mean... that’s why I was out last night.” He hadn’t mentioned it before but maybe that was because he hadn’t had a way to explain it earlier.

“I know.” Jensen smiled softly and brought Jared closer, pressing his lips softly to his temple. “Want some coffee? Guys why don’t you set the table.”

Almost at once they were in motion, carrying food and plates over to the table, talking quietly in low murmurs that Jensen didn’t try to decipher.

“If it’s ever too much and you have to step out, I understand.” Jensen said softly, pressed up to Jared’s side. “The dynamics can be a little weird at first.”

“Do you want me to go?” Jared realized he was still holding the muffin and put it on the counter behind him so he could step into Jensen’s body and cinch his arms around the man’s waist.

“What? No. Why would I want that?” Jensen frowned slightly and shook his head. “Jared, we’re here in your home. You’re the one who has to adapt to everything, I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“Jensen worries too much.” Katie called out, grinning over at them. “Haven’t you figured that out yet Jared?”

Smiling, Jared slipped his hand up Jensen’s chest. “I’ll tell you. Everything’s fine. Well, okay, it’s a little overwhelming but I’m okay.” Things were still kind of spinning in his mind but he felt like that was in no small part due to Jensen standing _right_ there, looking the way he did - and the ache in Jared’s ass that made everything feel all-too real.

Licking his lips, Jared leaned in close enough to brush his lips over Jensen’s ear. “You alright? Do I get to take care of you?”

“Of course you do, and yes, I am.” Jensen smiled softly and slid his arm around Jared’s body, drawing him in close. It felt good to be able to feel this, to have Jared there with him like this. For years he’d been watching everyone else with their mates, it was his turn now. “Come on.” He reached out to grab the coffee pot, filling two mugs quickly before carrying them over to the table.

“Jensen says you come from a pretty wealthy family.” Katie said quietly as Jensen took one of the vacant seats. “Would we know your family?”

Scratching at his forehead Jared sat down at the side of the table leaving the head of the table for Jensen. “My Dad is Gerald Padalecki. He’s one of the architects behind the _safe_ concept houses like mine. With the walls and central design. Panic rooms.” Shrugging Jared reached out for his mug and pulled it closer.

Jensen looked up at Jared then over to Christian and Katie, silently communicating. “Does he do the basic designs or, some of the more detailed stuff?” This was Jensen’s way of asking Jared just what his father might know. He hadn’t approached the family topic thus far but if Jared’s dad knew a lot about the reason’s _why_ he had to design these things, that changed things.

Brow furrowing slightly Jared glanced over at Jensen. "He's involved in the entire process; he says you can't build something without knowing it intimately." Tilting his head slightly Jared looked over to Christian and then back at Jensen. "Why?"

“That means he knows about vampires, likely werewolves too.” Jensen frowned slightly and scratched absently along his arm. “How often does he stop by? Do they live around here?” Jensen was automatically thinking about what else Jared’s dad might know, the signs he would know to look for, the safety of his pack.

"Oh he doesn't know anything about that." Jared laughed and took a sip of coffee but when he glanced back up at Jensen the man's face was serious. "What? He doesn't. He always told me that the curfew was just to keep people in line - that I just shouldn't go out there because I didn't need anything on my file as an activist of any kind." Frowning he set his coffee back down. “He would have told me. Wouldn’t he? I mean, he’s my dad.” Jared looked over at Katie. “Wouldn’t he?”

“Oh Jared,” Katie sighed softly and shook her head. “I really doubt that he would have.”

“My dad-” Sandy began and cut off quickly, looking down at her lap. Katie nudged her arm a moment later and nodded until Sandy smiled and continued in a soft whisper. “He worked in the government. We never knew until after he died. I thought he worked in a factory but I guess, he knew about everything.”

“Usually anyone told the truth behind the curfew are given strict orders not to talk about it.” Jensen said quietly and dropped his hand on Jared’s thigh. “It’s for safety, yours and your family.”

“My Dad hasn’t been lying to me for my entire life,” Jared said firmly. Folding his arms across his chest he looked down at the mug in front of him. “You guys...” he turned to Jensen, “you _don’t_ even know him.”

“Oh don’t think-” Katie began in a slightly cold whisper but Jensen looked up sharply and her words cut off, head dropping.

Jensen was relieved on one else tried to say anything. They couldn’t just come into Jared’s life like this and tell him his dad was a liar, that was unfair. Withdrawing his hand from Jared’s thigh, Jensen nodded slowly and reached out for his coffee. The tension of the table was a bit too thick for his liking and Jensen cleared his throat. “Eat.”

All at once the pack was in motion, dishing out food but remaining silent. Jensen had to give them credit for trying, he knew how hard it was for them to keep the words buried when they were used to speaking up. It was good training though, hopefully one day Jared would be a leader in their eyes as well, they should know how to work around his emotions as well.

Looking up, eyes darting from one face to another Jared ended up staring over at Jensen. “Are you going to hurt him?” He’d heard the cold tone in Katie’s voice and wasn't sure he understood the hostility they all seemed to feel for someone they’d never met.

“No Jared, we won’t be hurting anyone. It’s just, a little more dangerous for us to be here if your father knows werewolves exist. People aren’t told about the creatures without being taught how to find them. But, they don’t know nearly as much about werewolves as they do vampires and we’ll be fine.” Jensen smiled softly at Jared and reached out for the bowl of eggs, dishing them onto Jared’s plate before scooping some out for his own.

“We had a bad run in before.” Katie said quietly, glancing at Jensen before shrugging. “Sometimes it’s hard to know who we can trust.”

“Well, it’s not like I would let anyone hurt Jensen,” Jared spat. “I just got him back and if you’re all as important to him as he says then maybe people should trust me a little.” Frowning he shoved the plate of eggs away and looked over at Jensen. “Do you trust me?” The silence in the room was deafening.

“It’s not about not trusting _you_ Jared.” Jensen began softly, dancing his way mentally through the right things to say.

“Jesus are you really going to let him talk to us like that?” Christian nearly growled the words, slamming a fork down on the table.

“Christian.” Katie gasped softly, looking over at him with wide eyes matched by Sandy’s.

“He’s not a part of this pack and he has no right to talk to-”

“Enough.” Jensen growled the words, half pushing out of his chair and narrowing his eyes at Christian. “It is not your place to speak up Christian. Hold your tongue.”

“One fucking night and you’re wrapped around his finger.” Christian hissed pack and met Jensen’s movements, standing so he rose over Jensen.

The tension at the table thickened as Jensen slowly straightened up, shoulders and back straight. “Excuse me?” He didn’t even have to work to make his tone cold and terse, barely a whisper but clearly audible.

“Don’t do this,” Chad tugged Christian’s arm and Jensen barely realized it was the first he’d spoken sense Jared appeared.

It seemed to be enough to cool the man off though, he sank down into the chair and sighed. Without being told, his gaze drifted to Jared. “Sorry.”

Jensen slowly sat as well, relieved to hear Christian’s apology.

Jared realized he was shaking and pulled his hands back dropping them down into his lap. "J..Jensen may I say something to everyone?" Keeping his eyes down, Jared waited quietly for acknowledgement.

Wetting his lips uncertainly, Jensen looked around the table. Clearly everyone was slightly shaken by the mild explosion of anger but he knew they wouldn’t think to question anything Jared might have to say. “Sure, go ahead.”

Nodding, Jared looked up and smiled slightly but it faded quickly when he saw Christian's face. "I'm sorry. I. That was disrespectful and I'm just. Things are really confusing. I know that Jensen is very important to you all; he's spoken to me a lot about how you, his pack, you're what's important. You're his responsibility. I would never do anything to undermine that and I hope one day you'll all know me enough to let me earn your trust." Glancing quickly at Jensen Jared nodded and sank down a little in his chair.

“We will trust you, those of us who don’t yet already.” Katie said soft and reassuring, smiling at Jared. “Jensen trusts you and that’s the most important thing. So we’ll get there. Right?” She looked over at Christian and Chad, who both nodded slowly.

Jensen smiled and let his hand slip under the table to rest on Jared’s thigh. “I’m sure this is new for everyone, but we’ll be okay. And if anyone has something they want to say,” Jensen glanced pointedly at Christian before looking away, “approaching either of us in private is perfectly okay. Jared? Would that be alright?”

“Anyone can speak to me whenever they want,” Jared said softly.

“Good, then we seem to be on the same page.” Jensen sighed shakily and squeezed Jared’s thigh once more before withdrawing his hand. “Now, how about we try and salvage our breakfast before Jared thinks we’re all insane yeah?”

“Oh yeah, we wouldn’t want him to find out the truth about that.” Chad muttered and the last of the tension faded as the group laughed.

Just like that it seemed as if Chad and Sandy decided at the same time that talking in front of Jared was an okay thing. They exploded into conversation and Jensen smiled, leaning over to Jared to kiss his shoulder. “That was good,” he said softly against Jared’s ear.

Smiling Jared pulled his plate back toward him and took a bite of his eggs. Instead of answering Jensen he just let his hand fall to the man’s and threaded their fingers together. Obviously, he had a lot to learn about the way the _pack_ worked.


	5. Chapter 5

“Have you explained it to him?” Katie asked quietly from Jensen’s side, sliding a dish into the washer and keeping her eyes down.

Jensen could feel the quiet of the rest of the pack; apparently they were just as curious. It seemed a logical question since explaining _it_ was pretty important. Jensen sighed softly and shook his head. “Not entirely. I told him why we couldn’t settle down here, but no, I don’t think he understands completely yet what it would mean to join us.”

“Don’t you think that’s a little important?” Christian huffed and leaned over Jensen to place his mug in the sink. “Kid has a right to know what it means to be involved with you.”

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Jensen looked up at Christian and frowned. “What is with you? I thought you were eager for me to find Jared. Now you seem annoyed that we have.”

“I just worry how much thought you’re really putting into this. It’s been Jared, Jared, Jared, for years now and what happens if he’s not interested in giving up his posh lifestyle to be a nomad and turn into a beast once a month.” Christian leaned against the counter, having the grace enough to look elsewhere with his words.

They were testing to say the least. This was a conversation Jensen should be having with just Christian, since he was in a way questioning Jensen’s ability to lead them. But Jensen supposed the rest of the pack likely had similar thoughts and wouldn’t be brave enough to voice them. “You all are my priority. It will hurt, if Jared isn’t inclined to join us but I won’t abandon you. When the change comes we’ll be somewhere safe and I promise that.”

That was one good thing about their pack. They did all trust each other, you had to with the life they lived, and they knew that Jensen was speaking the truth. It went a long way to settle any unease that may have been building. “So what do we do for a week?” Christian asked quietly, glancing around the kitchen.

“Whatever you want to. Keep in touch, stay here at night, but you can have some down time. We need to move the van here, gather some supplies. Girls you’re on food duty as usual. Boys, weapons, money, let me know what you can find.” It was a usual routine, what they did in most cities when they stopped, so he wasn’t required to explain further. “Katie, you saved Jared’s number right? Any trouble and you deal with it the best you can, don’t bring it here if you can help it.”

“What about the vamps?” Katie asked, looking over at Jensen. “We gonna let them be?”

Jensen wasn’t a fighter. His family had always sought to take down vampires as they could and it had gotten his brother killed. Though he could fight if he had to, he avoided it at all costs. This was a time in which they couldn’t. “We’re gonna have to deal with them. They attacked Jared last night which means they’re feeding here. Do a little hunting while you’re out; see if you can pinpoint any nests. _Don’t_ attack if you aren’t required too. And be here at curfew.”

“Jensen,” Christian groaned and tipped his head back, hitting the cupboard door.

A small smirk played on Jensen’s lips and he punched Christian’s side before heading to the kitchen doorway. “Curfew. I mean it. Chad, you make sure he sticks to it.”

“Will do boss.” Chad nodded and grinned, ducking out of the way when Christian swiped at him.

Jensen left the room at the sound of their laughter, heading up the stairs to find Jared. He wasn’t too surprised when the man had left after eating to go do some work. He’d have to build up a tolerance to the pack dynamic.

Jared’s office door was open and Jensen wandered that way, pausing to look around the large room. The windows, like most in the house, were floor to ceiling, letting in enough natural light to not need the overhead light turned on. Jared was seated in front of a drafting table, hunched over whatever he was working on.

“We once got kicked out of a Walmart.” Jensen said casually as he strolled across the room, coming to stand beside Jared. “Christian and Sandy started a nerf gun fight. Chad, who was just a pup, got over eager and rammed into a shelf. It sent the whole thing flying and there was a huge mess. I think we’re actually banned from any Walmart but how could they know we don’t go in them?”

Jared looked up then spun on his chair so he could slide his arms around Jensen’s middle. “I was wondering when you’d come up.” Truth be told, the moment Jared had left Jensen downstairs he’d missed his presence but he’d needed some time. Being around everyone was tiring and Jared felt a lot of pressure to say the right thing, _be_ the right way.

“I thought maybe you could use some space.” Jensen smiled softly and slid his hand through Jared’s hair. “What are you working on here?” He glanced down at the papers, curious about this side of Jared.

“Wishful thinking? It’s a kind of a ...” he shrugged. “It’s kind of stupid.” Leaning into Jensen he rested his cheek against the man’s ribs and sighed. “You’re always so warm.”

“Yeah, werewolf thing.” Jensen laughed softly and continued to stroke Jared’s hair, staring down at the design. “What is it? I want to know.”

“Well,” Jared smiled. Turning back to the drafting table he slid his rule up and uncovered the full drawing. “It’s like a tree-house. But. Okay, so there’s one entrance at the bottom that lifts up at night. You guys could jump ‘cause I figured if you can make it over that wall you could reach a release on the ladder. So, one entrance then this center staircase splits off and each one wraps around to end in a different level. One for Christian and Chad,” Jared pointed, sliding the huge film closer. “Katie and Sandy here, and then you and-” he shrugged and grinned up at Jensen.

“It’s not perfect, I was never as good as my Dad but I’m sure he could figure out the finer details. I mean. I was bored.” Jared scratched at the back of his head.

“You.” Jensen pursed his lips, head tilting to the side, a slow smile stretching across his mouth. “You designed us a house?” Something warm grew within him and Jensen laughed, wrapping his arms tight around Jared. “See, I knew you were perfect. It would be amazing I’m sure. Of course we’d have to build it on the outskirts of town, to make cycles easier.” Jensen ignored the nagging part of him that was likely in Christian’s voice, reminding him he needed to tell Jared everything, explain it all, before he could entertain ideas of sharing a home.

“You like the idea? It’s pretty original I think. I’d need some help to work out the logistic of the spiral staircases - they’re a _bitch_.” Spinning back to face Jensen he hooked his fingers over the pockets of the man’s jeans and swung him back and forth slightly. “Did ya miss me?”

“I always do when you’re not around.” Jensen murmured and dipped down, gently kissing Jared then deepening it. He felt really compelled to just sprawl Jared out on the floor and claim him all over but well, that wouldn’t be so productive. “So, I guess we should talk about some things.”

Looking up Jared pressed his chin against Jensen’s abs. “Okay, you wanna stand here or sit.” He gestured at the couch behind him. “I use it for napping. Napping helps me be creative.” Grinning Jared pushed Jensen back a little and stood, sliding up his body and sucking softly on the man’s full bottom lip.

“God.” Jensen laughed softly and pulled back, dragging Jared over to the couch. “You’re very good at being distracting.” Jensen tugged them down, Jared half draped on his lap and smiled softly. “I’m so glad to have you with me once more, you know that right?”

“I know.” Jared leaned into Jensen’s shoulder. “That sounds like the start a serious conversation. Is it the pack? Are they still unsettled about me?” His fingers curled over Jensen’s wrist and he tried to touch his finger tips to his thumb but Jensen's wrist was muscular, strong.

“No. I mean, maybe they are a little but it’s not really _you_. It’s more me and how I might be if,” Jensen sighed and shook his head. “It’s maybe a little complicated you know? I guess, maybe I should explain some things. Like the Alpha male bit. When my brother died I became the Alpha. It’s the eldest so I took on that roll. Most stay within their family unites but I broke away, picked up Christian and Katie along the way. In turn they found their mates and well, obviously, our journey has led us here.”

Jensen stared down at Jared’s hands on him and smiled softly. “The point is, I’m kind of like the glue that keeps us all together. I have to make the tough decisions and I have the final say over basically everything. It’s not the easiest thing to deal with; there are times I wish...” Jensen sighed and shook his head. “Anyway, they’re worried how I might be now that you’ve come into the picture.”

“I don’t understand. Is it because they think I’ll distract you or something? It’s not like I can’t stay out of the way, I mean, this is new. _Us_.” He liked saying that, hell; he liked the idea that there even was something between them.

“Well no, it’s not really that.” Jensen shrugged then chuckled softly. “Okay maybe a little that. But they know how I would never jeopardize them. It’s actually more, what might happen to me if you decide not to, if you don’t want to be a werewolf.” Jensen frowned and rubbed along his thigh.

“But see, that’s why I was thinking about the house. If I didn’t, there would still be protection for me while you guys were gone and I know that you’d have to be gone sometimes. Cycles? Right? ‘Cause I figured if...” Jared sighed. “How do you do it? Is it like some blood brothers thing?” Jared grinned and lifted Jensen’s hand to press their palms together. “Bind us together?”

“Jared.” Jensen frowned and turned slightly, letting his eyes settle on Jared’s so he could show the man how serious he was. “Well, we. We won’t really be bonded if you’re not a wolf. It’s, the situation. God, I don’t know how to explain this. I’m sorry, it’s not, you can’t really be a member of the pack if you’re not a wolf. That thing that happened downstairs? It would just keep happening. It would throw off the entire dynamics of the group.” Jensen sighed, looking away. He was pretty sure that this was no real explanation.

"But you made it sound like I had a choice, that ... so what are we now? What are we doing? I'm not your mate, I’m just some guy?" Jared swung his legs off Jensen's lap and sat back a little on the couch. He knew it wasn't true but he was hurt.

“Of course you’re not just some _guy_. God Jared you’re everything to me. And you are my mate, just not officially.” Jensen dragged a hand up through his hair and groaned. “You do have a choice, you always have a choice. Just, unfortunately, the choice just means me, or, not me. Or not me all the time. I could come here but I wouldn’t able to stay always.”

“How much time would I be worth? Compared to them I mean.” Jared nodded toward the stairs behind them.

“What?” Jensen frowned, glancing toward the door and looking back. “Seriously? Did you just ask me to pick between you two? I mean just. I can’t do that Jared, you know I can’t.”

"No. I'm asking how much time I would get with you if I didn't want to be - like you. What? Would you come every second weekend? Show up for holidays or just when you guys pass close to town?" Jared looked down at his hands, twisting together in his lap.

“I don’t know.” Jensen answered honestly and looked toward the door once more. He wondered if his pack was hovering nearby, trying to listen in on the conversation. He wouldn’t put it past them. “I would come as much as I could. I don’t know where we’ll go from here. I guess, I always thought... well. I guess I could try and set aside time, a few weeks at a time here and there? And we could, there’s the phone.” He shrugged, it wasn’t enough he knew, but he’d never thought about Jared _not_ becoming a werewolf.

“You didn’t answer my question. How do you do it?” Jared turned to face Jensen and pulled his knees up closer to his chest.

“A bite.” Jensen answered quietly, staring down at his hands. “When I’m in wolf form. Just one.” He wanted it to sound minor but there was really no way around it. He’d never done it before but he’d watched it happened, he’d been the supervisor of a change or two but to make Jared his would be completely different.

“You’d know me? If you were ... if you’re like that you won’t hurt me? How does that work. You said Chad and Sandy - I might be at risk with them.” Jared’s eyes were wide and he unconsciously tightened his arms around his knees.

“We wouldn’t do it around them. I would send them off for the cycle. But yes, I would know you. Jared, I’ve been this way since I was born. At one year old I first changed into a, well, a puppy.” Jensen laughed weakly and shrugged. “I’m basically tame. Chad and Sandy are younger and not natural borns so they need to be watched. You’d be safe with just me though.”

“And what would happen to me, this bite. After. What would happen? Would my family be able to tell?” Jared couldn't get his brain wrapped around what it must be like to _change_ into another creatures entirely. In fact, it still felt a little like he was going to wake up any moment from a dream.

“No, there’s nothing noticeable really. Look at me, as long as I’m dressed you can’t tell there’s anything unusual about me.” Jensen’s lips twitched in a slight smile before he looked up at Jared. “I promised myself I’d be honest with you about the whole thing. We wouldn’t stay here. Maybe, if we had that house, the one you designed, we could stay there, but here in the heart of the city it would be too much.”

Hesitating for a moment, Jensen reached out to take Jared’s hand, squeezing softly. “I’m not asking you to make a choice now, you can think about it.”

“For how long?” Jared’s fingers curled naturally into Jensen’s. He was so warm.

“As long as you need.” Jensen shrugged and scooted a little closer to Jared. “There’s a cycle in a week but, I don’t need an answer by then if you’re not ready. Full moon comes every month.”

“Does it have to happen at a full moon?” Jared’s voice was quiet and surprisingly level considering how terrified he felt by all the possible outcomes.

“Well, or the night after. That’s when I’ll be a wolf. Won’t do any good if I bite you now. At least not-” Jensen cut himself off and looked up at Jared. “I’ve scared you haven’t I?”

“Well, my options are I lose you or I lose myself. Have I got it right? ‘Cause yeah, I don’t much like the idea of either.” Rubbing his hand across his mouth Jared sighed. “It’s not very fair is it? The whole thing I mean. Us meeting all those years ago, all this time and now an impossible decision.”

“Losing yourself?” Jensen repeated quietly and pulled his hand back. “Being a wolf doesn’t mean you’d lose yourself. It wouldn’t make you any different.” He frowned and slid his hand along the back of his neck.

“How can it not change me Jensen? Come on, you think I’m naive? You’re talking about changing what I live for, who I am deep inside, the way I exist. You’ve always been like this so how do you even know what parts of me will change. You said Chad... Chad and Sandy - they attack people - or they’re not strong enough to resist it - whatever - so I’ll be like that. I’ll _attack_ people and that won’t be losing me?” Jared shook his head and looked down.

“I see.” Jensen nodded slowly and stared down at his hands, wondering if Christian and Katie had been part of conversations like this as well. He wished he could ask them how they dealt with it but that wasn’t what he did. He couldn’t ask for advice like that, couldn’t show the signs of weakness. “I don’t know a single werewolf who has ever attacked a human, for the record.” He said flatly and looked away. There was nothing else really to say, Jared was right. How could he possibly know what it would be like to change?

“Why wouldn’t I be safe then? Around them?” Jared’s eyes narrowed.

“Because they _might_ Jared. I’m sorry but there aren’t options around this. I can’t put either you or them in that position.” Jensen groaned and shook his head. “Think about how they would feel if they hurt you or anyone Jared. That guilt? I would never subject them to that.”

Jared took a few deep breaths and rubbed his hands up and down his legs. What he wanted to do was reach out and take Jensen’s hand, get closer to him, rest his head against the man’s chest and listen to his heart beating. What he did, was sit still. “I don’t know what to do.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make things so complicated for you.” Jensen sighed and shifted on the couch, falling into silence. He listened to the door close down stairs and sighed. “I was foolish. I came here thinking it would be simple; it was for Christian and Katie. I’m not sure why I was so convinced you would just-” Jensen laughed weakly and shook his head.

“What happened for them?” Jared stretched his legs out and shifted a little closer to Jensen.

“Katie and Sandy were neighbors their entire lives. Sandy was younger so Katie took some time to find herself, and met me in the process, and then eventually came back. I don’t know the specific details but a few weeks later she was part of the pack.” Jensen smiled softly at the story and turned to look at Jared. “Christian met Chad in a club. And uh, Chad just kind of never left.”

Jared nodded slowly. “Can you? Could you just...” Shifting quickly Jared slung his leg over Jensen’s lap and pressed up against his body. His lips were almost touching Jensen’s, brushing gently against the man’s warmth. “What do you want me to do? Can you just decide?”

“How could I possibly make that choice when you said you’d be losing yourself?” Jensen asked quietly, arms wrapping around Jared’s body. It felt good to hold Jared close, it eased some of the ache at least. “I think you know what I would choose but I can’t.” His nose slid through Jared’s hair, breathing in deeply to gather his scent.

“It’s what you want.” Jared’s lips moved softly on Jensen’s cheek and he sighed and let himself melt forward. “It’s what you would do for me?”

“Seriously? Jared it would mean we’d be together. I’ve been waiting my whole life for that.” Jensen closed his eyes, fingers running gently down Jared’s back. “You know how this feels now? How it’s comforting to touch like this? It’s a thousand times more intense when both mates are wolves. We’d be able to communicate without words and the sex.” Jensen laughed and shook his head.

“When? When could you do it?” Jared was breathing softly against Jensen’s cheek, just drawing in the scent of the man, the warmth and hoping beyond hope that some kind of answer would come to him as quickly as Jensen seemed to think it should.

“You- Jared there’s no way you made up your mind like that. God you just told me, you just said it would be changing your entire life.” Jensen smiled slightly and nudged Jared back, meeting his gaze. “There’s a week to the full moon, use that time to think okay?”

“I just wanna make this right. The right choice.” Jared looked down at Jensen’s chest and ran his fingers along the collar of his t-shirt.

“How do we know what the right choice is?” Jensen was pretty sure he knew, after all, a life without Jared would be incomplete and he didn’t want to think about it, let alone experience it any longer. But the valid points Jared had made earlier were hard to ignore and Jensen wasn’t sure what course of action was best. “Maybe you could talk with Chad and Sandy? Maybe they can tell you a little more about what it’s like, what helped them decide. Do you think that might help?”

Jared stared into Jensen’s eyes, so dark green, so full of emotion. “Chad. I’ll. I only want to talk to Chad.” Jared had a lot more questions for Chad than _just_ about the decision he was facing. He seemed like the more approachable of the two. Jared smiled slightly, “Chad.”

“Well, I’ll have to speak with Christian about it. He’s uh, a little protective. And jealous.” Jensen smiled softly and shrugged. “But I’m sure he’ll be okay with it. I’ll arrange that soon, I’m sure Chad will be helpful.” Jensen kind of hated that he couldn’t be enough help for Jared but given the circumstances, he wasn’t that surprised.

“Jealous? Is that a dominant ... wolf thing? I mean. I know if I were to tell you right now that I only wanted to talk to Chad because he was sexy...” Jared teased.

“You, it’s probably better that you don’t talk like that.” Jensen said quietly, trying to keep his voice level. It took more work than he anticipated.

“Would that have made you jealous? I mean if that were true?” Jared smiled and leaned a little closer. He didn’t want to deal with all the big decisions and changes. More had happened in the previous twenty-four hours than in most of the rest of his life put together. It was like the universe had been saving it all up.

“Of course it would have.” Jensen huffed softly and looked away. “The last thing I want is you to find anyone in the pack attractive. You wouldn’t want me to find Chad sexy would you?” Jensen couldn’t help smirking at the thought. There was no way to find the boy attractive when you saw him in some of the ways Jensen did.

“No, of course I don’t want you to,” Jared insisted quickly. The flare of jealously he felt even considering the idea surprised him. “We’re supposed to be soul mates right? Didn’t you say that?” Jared slipped his hand over Jensen’s waist and tucked his fingers behind the man’s back then nuzzled against his neck.

“We _are_ soul mates.” Jensen murmured and flattened his palms on Jared’s back, slowly sliding along the healing marks on his skin. Having Jared sitting on his lap was making his mind spin and keeping up with the conversation was probably going to get difficult. “I can still be jealous of others, even if I know in my heart you won’t stray from me. Of all people, it’s you can I trust most because you’ve spent your whole life waiting for me as I have for you.”

“When I was little I used to think that you were a Prince. That your Mom was an evil Queen and she took you away to hide you in a castle. I thought that I would maybe, one day, be able to save you - come and find you and take you away from your castle prison.” Jared laughed softly against Jensen’s cheek and kissed him gently. “Slay dragons and all that. And here all this time I should have been waiting for you to rescue me.”

“I ran away when I was ten, I was going to come find you.” Jensen laughed and slid his hands up through Jared’s hair. “I got pretty far too but I wasn’t so good at hunting back then, couldn’t quite get your scent. Josh came and found me before my parents could completely freak.” Jensen tilted Jared’s head up, framing his face between his palms and pressing a lingering kiss along his lips. “I really did want to be with you always, from the very moment I met you.”

Expression softening as he pulled back Jared tilted his head slightly and leaned back. Pressing his hands to Jensen’s chest he smiled slightly. “What happened to him? Josh? You. Well, you said he died - but never what happened.”

Jensen hummed softly for a moment, stalling for time. All these years and it was still hard to talk about. “We can fight vampires in human form but it’s dangerous, more difficult. Fighting them in wolf form nearly always guarantees a win. Nearly. Except, this one time with my brother. He just, it was too much. I wasn’t there and I never asked the specific details.” Jensen sighed and looked up at Jared. “It shook up my family pretty bad.”

“Where were you?” Jared’s voice was soft and he shifted partially off Jensen’s lap so that he could tuck under his arm and press up close to him.

“Training with Mack. She’s quite a few years younger than me, she wanted to go out on a hunt during a cycle so I was working with her when it happened. You’ll see the training, I mean, you know.” Jensen’s lips twitched in a slight smile before fading away.

“Why did he go ... alone. I mean wouldn’t he have known to wait for some help? Wait and take you?” There were so many things that Jared still didn’t understand.

“He wasn’t alone. My father and Uncle were there. I think they were outnumbered. That’s basically the only way the vampires could have won. They must have blindsided Josh, when he wasn’t expecting it.” Jensen frowned and found himself leaning into Jared slightly, wanting more of his heat and comfort.

Curling his hand around Jensen’s neck Jared pulled him closer. “And you had to become the pack leader.” He could see how upset it made Jensen, could see the tension along the man’s jaw. “I think he would be proud of you. You’re a good leader.”

“I think he would have been. He’d probably give me shit about my pack though. We’re not what people would consider normal.” Jensen smiled softly and closed his eyes, laying his head on Jared’s chest. “Most packs are family based. They settle down in a good area, have children, carry on the line. I guess our pack is a little rebellious in that nature.”

“I like your pack,” Jared said softly. He wondered if Jensen could hear how his heart sped just holding him so close. “Your parents? Where are they?” Jared ran his hand over Jensen’s hair almost cradling him.

“East coast, Maine. My Uncle found a ranch up there, they all run it. My sister just recently mated off so she’s left home, now they’re just waiting for some grandkids.” Jensen chuckled softly and slipped his hands up under Jared’s shirt, fingers dancing over the scratches he’d left earlier. “Maybe you’ll meet them soon. Or well, meet my mom again at least.”

“Same eyes as you - the not-so-evil Queen.” Jared smiled and shifted a little so Jensen’s hands could moved freely over his back. “The blood,” Jared murmured softly, “when you licked my wounds. Is that something ... that you that werewolves do?” What Jared really wanted to ask was if it were normal for him to feel quite as turned on by the entire idea. _He_ wasn’t part wolf after all.

“We don’t really need blood or anything to live. I just, enjoyed the taste of yours. It’s maybe a little kinky.” Jensen pulled back a little to look up at Jared. “You liked it. It means you like me taking care of you, and maybe you like me a little dominant and controlling. That’s how it should be. We’re supposed to fit together like that.”

“Yeah? You’ve got me at a disadvantage. I guess I don’t really understand. I mean, I _get_ what a soul-mate is, you know, the stories about _the_ person you’re supposed to be with but... I wasn’t raised in a family where people believed that.” Jared leaned over to bury his face in Jensen’s hair.

“But you have believed it. You maybe just didn’t realize it.” Jensen nudged Jared back a little and touched his jaw, meeting his eyes and smiling softly. “What kept you waiting these last years? What did you feel that told you I was worth not pursuing anyone else? That’s feeling it right there.”

“I just. I _knew_. Maybe not the details or the reasons. But even when I was fifteen - the way your arm felt around me, how I felt so safe with you. You showed me the night and I’ve never been back outside in it until ... well, the other night. I. It’s crazy - but I _felt_ you. I was _so_ sure you were outside. It was killing me being in here, I just kept thinking if I could just open the door you’d be there.” Shaking his head slightly Jared smiled fondly.

“See, you don’t even have to be a wolf to feel those things. It’ll be different if you are, it’ll be more intense, the connection will be stronger, but it’s still there now.” Jensen pulled Jared down so their lips could meet once more. Kissing him was reassuring, like a reminder that everything was really happening at that this wasn’t simply some wonderful dream he was having. “It’s like,” he whispered against Jared’s lips and sighed. “How I know I love you, though we’ve barely spent a grand total of three days together over our entire life.”

Humming softly Jared brushed his lips against Jensen’s briefly. “But see, in my mind we saw each other more than that. When I was eight you came and beat up Johnny Morton when he stole my pencil sharpener. Then again at thirteen you were my first kiss - before you really were at fifteen.” Jared blushed. There had been opportunities, but nothing had ever felt quite right.

“Your little daydreams of me?” Jensen laughed and shook his head. “If my pack could hear us now they’d tease me for life you know. We must remember to keep all sentimental talk to ourselves or they will never respect our authority.”

Lowering his lashes Jared smiled wider. “I don’t know if I’d be any good at authority.”

“You are already.” Jensen slid a finger down Jared’s cheek, smiling at the man. “The way you spoke with them earlier, when you laid everything out. That was good Jared. They’ll respect you a lot more if you can speak your mind like that. I think it might all come quite naturally to you and you just don’t know it yet.”

“Yeah?” Jared’s smile brightened again at the praise. “I want them to like me, well, accept me.”

“They will. And they already like you; they just have the tendency to not show it so well.” Jensen couldn’t seem to stop touching Jared but thankfully it seemed like Jared didn’t mind. “I want it to be _our_ pack, you know?”

“I. I think I want that. I still. There are things-” Jared sighed. “I don’t want to think about it. I mean I am, but...” Licking his lips Jared closed his eyes for a moment. “I was thinking about, you know, who I could talk to besides Chad.”

“Who could you talk to?” Jensen pursed his lips, considering what Jared might mean. “I don’t mind you talking to Chad. Was there a better option?”

“Chad too,” Jared shrugged. “I mean that’s one perspective but what about my Dad? You said... Christian said he thought my Dad might know some things.” Jared’s mind had been working at way at Christian’s suggestion since the morning, wondering how he could have possibly missed his father knowing something like that.

Shoulders stiffening, Jensen fought against the instant desire to deny Jared’s request. Only, it wasn’t a request so there wasn’t much he could do. “Telling your father would be unwise. You would be exposing myself and my pack and I couldn’t stand for that.”

“Wouldn’t you talk to your father?” Jared had felt the way Jensen had switched, changed quickly back into his role as leader.

“Me? No. I wouldn’t. But I’m not like most people. I’m not meant to discuss important decisions with anyone outside my Beta because it would might undermine my authority.” Jensen stared at a point on the wall for a long beat before looking back at Jared. “It’s not my place right now to tell you what to do or not. But I would ask if you decide to speak to your father, please give me some notice so I can arrange things.”

“Arrange things? What does that mean?” Jared blinked and leaned back a little.

“I would get my pack to somewhere safe. I couldn’t risk your father having a negative reaction. There aren’t a lot of people who know about our kind and actually support us.” Jensen didn’t meet Jared’s gaze, not wanting the man to see how defensive and cold he could get.

“What if you talked to him? Christian said that my Dad must know about werewolves if he developed the protection on the residences. Maybe you could get him to speak to us about it. It’s just an idea.” Jared’s fingers moved restlessly on Jensen’s shirt.

“Jared, it’s not like people are actively looking to support the inclusion of wolves. The government, those who knows about us, see us as monsters. Hardly any know the truth about who we are, how we’re not dangerous. If I were to talk to him, tell him what I am, I could almost guarantee I’d be locked up before I had a chance to react.” Jensen sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry, you can talk to him if you’d like but I can’t.”

A sad smile on his face, Jared looked up. “That’s not really us working together is it?”

“You wish to speak to Chad alone don’t you? That’s not working together.” Jensen pointed out, wetting his lips uncertainly. “I’m not the one with the choice to make.”

“You suggested that, not me.” Jared felt a little hurt. It was starting to feel like everything was about including him in the pact as long as he agreed to put his entire life behind him.

“I thought it might help, because I’ve never been human, I don’t understand the weight of your losses if you change.” Jensen sighed and finally settled his gaze on Jared. “It’s black and white in my mind when it comes to us, I want to help but, there’s only so much I can do without begging.”

“Begging?” Jared’s shoulders sagged a little.

“I don’t want to lose you again.” Jensen whispered and dropped his head, staring down at the hem of Jared’s shirt. “I want you to be with me always. I want what everyone else in my life has. But, I would never force you into that life. So, you see how it’s kind of hard to support you talking to someone who would never want you to change?”

“What if he wants me to be happy?” Jared tucked his fingers under Jensen’s chin and lifted so their eyes could meet again. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course.” Jensen breathed and forced his gaze to settle on Jared’s.

“I already know what I want in my heart. It’s just. I’m scared. I mean, it’s easy to say _it’s a bite_ and then I’ll change...but _God_ the things that brings up in my mind...” Leaning forward Jared kissed Jensen softly, lingering for a few moments near the man’s mouth, inhaling his breath. “I want to stay with you forever....and if that’s what I have to do...”

“Oh Jared, I know well. Not really, but I can understand how it might seem scary. But _trust me_ , you can’t even imagine what it will be like. We can go out at night, every night if we want to. And the moon, the smells, the connection you feel when you’re in wolf form.” Jensen couldn’t help laughing softly at himself and shaking his head. “You’ll never feel it as a human, it’s unique and amazing. I can’t even describe it right.”

“Already feels amazing to me,” Jared muttered. “You do know, that I mean, if it wasn’t clear - no one’s _ever_ touched me like this - like you do. Makes me, like I feel like I’m being turned inside out or something. Everything comes alive all at once.” Jared blinked a few times and huffed a small laugh.

“I should make you feel that way.” Jensen slid his hands down Jared’s sides and smiled, amused by the way they seemed to be dancing so easily around each other. The hint of a disagreement quickly soothed over like nothing had happened. “I think I would have known. You know, if someone else touched you like this. I don’t think you would have been able to keep it secret.”

Jared smirked slightly. “Oh you think so, do you?” Slipping a hand up along Jensen’s chest and around his neck Jared let his thumb sweet along the man’s jaw.

“Yes. I don’t think you can lie to me.” Jensen smirked in returned and dipped forward, dragging his teeth slowly along Jared’s neck. “I’m sure I could figure out just how to make you talk.”

Jared shivered slightly and goose bumps skittered down his arms. "Mmm pretty good at keepin' a secret." He was already panting softly, leaning back to lengthen his neck for the man to explore. "Where would you ... bite me, I mean, on my body."

“Somewhere that could be covered up. It would leave a scar. Maybe, your side. Katie bit Sandy’s thigh but then, I’m fairly certain those girl’s are beyond kinky.” Jensen chuckled at the thought and slipped his fingers back under Jared’s shirt, sucking slowly along his collar bone. “Are you keeping secrets from me Jared?”

Lips twitching into an upward curve, Jared slid down slightly on the couch. “Maybe,” he breathed softly. “Guess you’ll have to try harder to find out.” His hands moved up into Jensen’s hair, gripping harder and tugging gently to encourage him forward.

“What sort of secrets could you be keeping?” Jensen grinned and slid after Jared, twisting around until he had his lover pinned to the sofa beneath him. He enjoyed this, more than he’d ever imagined he would which was saying a lot. Hips rolling down in a slow circle against the man’s, Jensen pushed up at his shirt and caught Jared’s ear lobe between his teeth. “S’probably something about your deep passion for chick flicks. Are you a diehard romcom fan?”

“Old werewolf movies,” Jared said then laughed softly. “But, I’m weird... I like it when the wolf wins at the end.” His hands had circled round and slid down Jensen’s back then into the back pockets on his jeans. “You’re, you’re very muscular.” His fingers dug into the man’s ass as if to prove his point.

“I work out.” Jensen teased and kissed along Jared’s jaw, working his way up to the man’s lips. “And you do not watch werewolf movies. I refuse to believe it.” He grinned against Jared’s lips, pushing forward slightly so his body pressed down against Jared’s.

Sucking in a sharp breath Jared could feel himself growing hard, _wanting_ already. He pulled his hands back slightly then shoved them roughly under Jensen’s waistband. “Want you,” he whispered and turned into Jensen’s hair.

“Right here on the couch?” Jensen knew he was nearly growling the words. It seemed to be his default mode when he was insanely turned on and just hearing Jared saying he wanted him would do just that. “Could probably take you more properly in bed. More room to throw you around.”

The heat in Jensen’s tone was unmistakable and Jared shuddered under the weight of him. “Now, please,” he almost whispered. Pulling his hands free again he tugged at the bottom of Jensen’s shirt wanting to feel the warmth of his flesh. He wriggled slightly, rolling his hips up into Jensen’s. “God...”

“At least you’re polite.” Jensen teased and slid back a little, pulling the shirt the rest of the way off and tossing it to the side. Before he dropped down again he tugged Jared up, riding him of his own shirt. “I love your skin,” Jensen whispered and ran his finger tips down Jared’s chest, thumb rolling along the nipple with purpose. He really could touch Jared forever.

Arching up slightly, Jared moaned and rolled his head back. Moving over every inch of Jensen’s back, Jared’s hands gripped and slid, clawing at the man’s flesh. “You’ll do it again? Scratch me,” he whispered. He blushed, surprised at blurting out the request.

“Yes. I’m going to claim you in many ways.” Jensen smirked slightly and ran his finger down Jared’s chest. “My nails might be a little more sharp than usual. The closer we get to the full moon, the more parts of me begin to change.” Sliding back a little, Jensen curved his finger and pressed hard, watching the nail catch along the skin and break, blood almost instantly rising to the surface. His eyes lifted, fixing on Jared to see if he was in pain.

Jared had been about to say something when the sharp burst of pleasure shot through his body. A moan passed his lips and he arched up, chest chasing the pain. Licking his lips he panted softly and felt the heat of desire color his cheeks.

“Love when you flush like that.” Jensen murmured and shifted down on the couch, bending to lave the flat of his tongue along the begin prickle of blood along the skin. Coppery tang sparked across his taste buds and Jensen groaned, fingers sliding down to Jared’s waistline and pulling at the denim. It was a little intoxicating; the way Jared reacted to what should be painful. Jensen wanted to see what else could drive him insane.

Jared moaned low and heavy when Jensen tugged him almost up off the couch as he undid his belt. All the sounds seemed too loud, the clank of his belt buckle, the shush of denim against denim, his own breath coming in shallows pants. Twisting slightly he moved so Jensen could tug his jeans down and then helped to kick them off. The man was hot, everything about Jensen was _sex_ , _longing_ and all the things that Jared was feeling running through his body.

Lying there naked, Jared blinked up at Jensen as he let his hands drift over the man's chest, scars bumping softly under the pads of his fingers. When his fingers finally reached Jensen's jeans he fumbled with the button and zipper, wanting Jensen's flesh against his.

Shifting back, Jensen shoved hard at his jeans until they slipped free, sliding almost eagerly back on top of Jared. The way his lover arched up into him, nearly begging without words, had Jensen’s heart clenching tightly in his chest. He had to be the most beautiful man alive, Jensen was sure of it.

“Jared,” Jensen moaned as their bodies slid together, cocks grazing and pressing. “God you just, you bring out all these things in me. Makes me want to control you.” He bit down on Jared’s neck, rolling the muscles beneath his teeth.

Tensing slightly, Jared whimpered softly. _God_ , feeling Jensen's teeth on his throat just made him think of the possibilities of changing; the way it would feel to be the _same_ as his lover. "Y-yours," Jared managed to whisper. The heat of Jensen's body, his breath was tormenting Jared and making him a little crazy. His hands were restless again, moving over Jensen's shoulders, up into his hair and back down again. With each roll of his hips he could feel the hard line of Jensen's cock pressing against his.

“Wanna be in you.” Jensen growled against Jared’s neck and shifted harder forward, wanting his body pressed as close to Jared’s as he could. Pulling back from his neck, Jensen stared down into Jared’s eyes and wet his lips slowly. “Bet you’re still open for me too. I could just take you, right here, and your body would let me.” He loved watching his words affecting Jared, darkening his eyes, and he couldn’t resist dipping down to crush their lips together once more.

Hands curling tight in Jensen's hair Jared sucked hard on Jensen's tongue. He just gave up everything, his body, his heart, surrendered in a way he never thought that he would to anyone. The lust that curled tight and sharp through his body was making it hard to move anywhere other than _closer_. He just wanted - and that _want_ was all he knew. "Please, Jensen I-" A moan stole away the rest of his words.

“God I know.” Jensen groaned and pulled his hand up, gathering saliva and slicking his palm. It was more than a little crude but there was no _fucking_ way he was going back to Jared’s room to find the lube. Just to make sure he wouldn’t unnecessarily hurt Jared, he slid two fingers quickly in him and moaned when he realized Jared was still loose enough.

Shifting Jared along the couch, Jensen spread his lover’s legs and pressed forward, shoving hard within Jared in one quick thrust. He was almost completely sure they were alone in the house but he gathered Jared up regardless, pressing another hard kiss over his mouth and thrusting his tongue forward in time with his hips.

The cry that burst out of Jared's throat was swallowed up greedily by Jensen's mouth. Instantly full, stretched burning and insanely turned on, Jared could barely breathe. His tongue swept over Jensen's into the hot slickness of his lover's mouth and he was sure his nails were cutting _hard_ into the man's back. A slight shift and he was able to wrap his long legs around Jensen's waist and drive him closer, _deeper_ , _fuck_.

“Jared,” Jensen yanked back from the kiss and sucked in a sharp breath, closing his eyes to adjust to the intense flare of heat burning through him. He felt like he could lose himself in Jared, in the deep drive, the thrill of pleasure. “God.” He growled and pulled his hips back, thrusting hard back deep within his lover. Muscles shifted and flexed around him and their skin slid together, bodies pressed tight and burning with each pass of skin.

Pain mingled with pleasure and all the sensations of being pounded into collided in Jared's body and stole his breath away. "Can't-" Jared sucked in a deep breath and curled his arms around Jensen's neck. His body was bent and twisted and he didn't care, just loosened the grip of his legs so Jensen would pull back and slam into him again. "Have to stay with you," he hissed out as his finger dug hard into Jensen's shoulder blades.

“I know.” Jensen murmured and brought Jared up, holding him off the couch so his lips could lock on his lover’s neck. The angle drove him up, tightened the pressure and Jensen could barely breathe. His chest was tight and constricting, shoulders shaking as he drove hard and faster deep within the man. Jared’s words made his stomach twist, the love and truth behind them thick enough to feel between them. It didn’t feel like this could possibly be enough, no matter how deep and hard he moved.

It hurt; each snap of Jensen's hips, the unforgiving pounding into his body but Jared realized that the pain was so close to pleasure it was impossible to find any room between them anymore. He was moaning, writhing as his hips twisted and circled as he met each thrust as best he could. Nails scraping at the man's back Jared rode the wave of lust and desire until he could feel everything in his body tightening. His balls ached, his cock wept hot and full between their bodies and when the head of Jensen's cock jammed against his prostate Jared fell apart.

Trembling, tears welling in his eyes as his body sent his mind into overload; his entire body jolted up against Jensen's. Clinging, clawing the man closer Jared was only barely aware of come pulsing hot and wet between them.

Jensen could _feel_ Jared falling apart around him. It was enough to spin Jensen out of control just as fast. Jared was scratching him hard enough to leave marks he was sure but he couldn’t begin to care. His body drove hard into Jared’s until Jared was holding him tight enough he could barely move.

The tight clench of muscles around his cock combined with Jared’s loud moan was the thing to finally pull Jensen over the edge. He shuddered and bit down hard on Jared’s neck, eyes clenching shut with the flare of his orgasm tearing through him. He felt Jared’s shaky inhale as his nails dragged down his lover’s back, breaking the skin. Jensen tasted copper on his tongue, Jared’s skin breaking under his teeth and pulling another long, loud moan from his lips.

One arm still hooked around Jensen's neck, Jared felt like he was boneless, weak. His face was damp with sweat, tears; his mouth sore, raw and it was perfect. He felt so much it hurt, emotion swelling and ebbing within him. _This_. _This_ was the man he'd waited for. "God," he breathed softly. A half sob left his lips and he managed to lean forward just enough to suck sloppily on Jensen's neck.

“Gonna.” Jensen huffed a laugh and slid back, pulling Jared with him and twisting around. He held Jared on his lap, stroking a hand down his back. “Kill each other.” He smiled sleepily up at Jared, stroking his hair with a definite tender touch. “You’re amazing.”

Humming softly Jared laughed as much as he was able and then fell limp against Jensen's body, letting himself just ride the rise and fall of the man's chest. "Love you," he mumbled. His lips moved against Jensen's neck and it was all salty sweat and damp and perfect.

The smile on Jensen’s lips widened and he wrapped his arms tight around Jared and squeezed. “Love you too.” He’d waited his whole life to hear something like that, and for the first time in years Jensen finally truly felt like he belonged. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Hmm,” Jared laughed. He felt like he was drunk or stone, his entire body still buzzing and twitching. “I’m good,” he murmured. Nothing mattered, not that their bodies were sticky and damp, that he ached, that there could even be people downstairs. Nothing mattered but Jensen.

“The best,” Jensen murmured and nuzzled down into Jared’s neck, sighing content and in peace. For a long moment he simply held Jared, enjoyed that he was right there and in his arms, then he pulled back. “I can’t live without you.”

“No, you won’t have to.” Jared smiled softly. As scared as he was of _changing_ he was far more afraid of losing Jensen.

“I believe it.” Jensen let their noses rub together, gently kissing him before pulling back. “This will be worth it Jared, I promise. You’ll see, the pack will finally be complete with you.” Jensen almost laughed at the idea, pleased to think of Jared there with them.

“Forever?” Jared didn’t mean to let a bit of questioning tone slip into his voice but he knew it had. Dropping his gaze slightly he smiled and brushed his fingers over Jensen’s cheek. “Forever.”

“Forever.” Jensen repeated, fingers curving over Jared’s thighs and squeezing. “Will you change this cycle? Or do you need more time?”

“Now, yes.” Jared kissed Jensen’s lips softly. “Missed enough time with you.” His heart was thudding slowly in his chest, calmed by the idea of having made a decision. “Will talk to Chad soon.”

“Yeah.” Jensen nodded and slowly grinned. “That should be interesting.”

“What? Will Christian be mad?” Jared’s finger ran the length of Jensen’s bottom lip.

“Oh, you just don’t know Chad,” Jensen murmured through a soft, breathy laugh and squeezed Jared once more. “You’ll learn.”

“I want-” Jared sighed and looked up so he could see Jensen’s eyes. “Tonight, take me out, just you and me. Just one more time.” Pressing his lips together he leaned forward to nuzzle against Jensen’s cheek. “Please...”

“Of course.” Jensen nodded, leaning into Jared’s touch. “You know, just because we’ll be part of a pack doesn’t mean there won’t be a lot of you and me time. You’ll see, we’ll have our time alone.” Jensen was more than a little eager to begin life with Jared; he’d never looked forward to a full moon so much.

“I know, it’s just. It’s how it was the first times we were together. I just want to be with you out there. Just for a little while.” Smiling, Jared breathed softly against Jensen’s ear. “When’s the moon?”

“A week, little less than.” Jensen smiled softly and nodded. “Tonight, just you and me, I promise.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I have a request Christian.” Jensen was glad he’d managed to track the man down when no one else was around, especially when Christian gave him a noticeably shocked look.

“You mean you’re actually requesting it and not demanding it? I’m scared to hear what it is.” Christian’s brows lifted smirk tugging on his lips.

“Oh you’re hilarious.” Jensen rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, loosening his stance to make himself look as non threatening as Jared. He didn’t want the air of the conversation to be tense in any way. But then Christian looked toward him and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“No. Whatever it is, no.” Christian shook his head. “Obviously you think it’s a big deal which means it _is_ and it’s probably not going to make me happy so spare yourself and don’t even ask.”

Rolling his eyes _again_ \- Christian was probably going to give him a complex - Jensen lifted his shoulders in a dismissive shrug. “It’s not that big of a deal. I would just like Chad to talk to Jared a bit about some things.”

Christian’s eyes narrowed with even more suspicion, if that were possible. “You want Chad to talk to Jared? So why are you trying the whole, ‘I’m not your pack leader I’m your friend’ attitude?”

“God you’re moody.” Jensen huffed and pushed off the wall, giving up on the act. “I think it would be best if they spoke alone.”

As Jensen had expected, Christian’s shoulders stiffened. “Alone?”

“Jesus Christian, it’s just a conversation. There’s no danger in the two of them being alone together.” Jensen had spent a little while struggling against his own possessive need to be always the dominant one. Then he’d realized there would be times that Jared might be meeting with the pack in his place, for some reason, and being jealous would be ridiculous.

“Why do they have to talk alone? I don’t see the harm in me being there. Just to, to supervise. You barely even know Jared, Jensen and Chad could be-”

“Shut up Christian.” Jensen spat and stepped forward, eyes darkening. Christian clenched his jaw but didn’t look away, eyes fixed and narrowed on Jensen. “Don’t you dare suggest that Jared would do anything to harm any of us. He offered us a place to stay, even after he found out what we are. So you better change your attitude because Jared is going to be part of our pack now and if it’s really that big of an issue then you can just _go._ ”

“Ultimatums? Already?” Christian huffed but looked away finally, shoulders slumping. “I still don’t see why they have to talk alone.”

“And I don’t see why you’re freaking out about it.” Jensen laughed and shook his head. “Worried Chad’s gonna want to jump Jared’s bones?” The look on Christian’s face was too close to guilt to be ignored. “Oh god, you _are_. That’s... hilarious actually. Like Chad would be foolish enough to attempt something with _my_ Jared.”

“Shouldn’t the argument actually be Chad is too loyal to want to attempt something?” Christian glared at Jensen and paced across the room. “I’m standing outside the door while they talk.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Jensen smirked and walked past Christian, heading out the door. “Tell Chad he’s to be on his best behavior.”

“You owe me Ackles!” Christian called after him, causing Jensen to laugh.

-=-=-=-

Chad was leaning against the balcony eating a muffin when Jared headed out behind him. He closed the French door behind him and cleared his throat. “Hey, Chad.” Leaning back against the door he smiled.

“Hey. I thought you might turn up soon. Christian said you wanted to talk to me.” Chad smiled over at Jared and scratched along his arm. “I’ve been told that if I even _think_ about you being good lookin’ I’ll be denied sex for a month. Which isn’t true but whatever.” Chad laughed and turned toward him. “What’s up?”

“Just. Well, Jensen. Okay.” Jared headed over to the railing and leaned on it just beside Chad. “Jensen said maybe talking to you might be helpful. Maybe, I mean I know what I want so I’m not sure why he wants me to do this...” Jared rubbed his cheek on his shoulder and then stole a glance at Chad. “How long? Since Christian...”

“Half a year. Give or take.” Chad grinned and pushed up on the railing, half holding himself over it. “Best half a year of my life. So he wants you to know what this is about or something? I guess he’s a born wolf so I could see that. Jensen’s usually pretty smart about things.” Chad dropped down onto his feet and considered Jared. “You gonna do it then?”

“I want to. Yeah. Jensen says I can’t be with him, with the pack unless I do.” Jared shrugged and looked out over the high wall. “I mean, he said he’d come back, but that wouldn’t be the same would it?”

“No, not really.” Chad shook his head, smiling sadly at Jared. “It’s pretty normal though, I thought about it. How I could be with Christian without turning. It’s scary, or it was. But maybe it’s just the hype? Over thinking and everything.” Chad slid a hand through his hair, sighing softly. “You scared?”

Jared nodded. “Don’t tell Jensen.” Lips twitching into a worried smile he turned to face Chad. “Scary, like - oh-my-God-a-wolf-is-biting-me scary? Or like Holy fuck I’m not gonna be human?”

“You shouldn’t tell me not to tell Jensen things.” Chad laughed and leaned back against the railing. “I think there’s both yeah? You trust who’s biting you and that’s not as scary I guess. Not being human though, you’re blowing it out of proportion.”

“Did it hurt?” Jared looked down. Of all the things to be worried about that seemed kind of stupid - especially in light of his sudden predilection for rough sex. “Do you have a scar?”

“Yeah. There’ll always be a scar.” Chad nodded, lips tugging in a slight smile. “Christian’s particularly fond of reminding me of it.”

“Can I see it?” Jared’s eyes widened curiously.

“Um.” Chad turned over his shoulder to look at the door before shifting back. “Okay but if you tell anyone you saw it, Christian might literally try and kill you, then Jensen would kill him and just-” Chad shook his head roughly and turned slightly, pulling his shirt up, bending away from Jared to show the scarred flesh.

“God... that,” Jared winced. Reaching out he almost touched Chad’s scar before pulling back. “Sorry, that’s - I shouldn’t do that right?” Stepping back he bumped into the railing and finally managed to drag his eyes back up to Chad’s face.

“No, you probably shouldn’t.” Chad pulled his shirt down, smiling softly at Jared. “It looks bad, I know. But, seriously it’s not. It’s all sensitive and yeah, it hurt but not as much as you might think.” Chad looked up at Jared, frowning slightly. “You’re even more freaked out now huh? Crap.”

“But he knew you, right? I mean-” Jared swallowed and cleared his throat. “It’s not like being attacked or something...” His biggest fear was that he wouldn’t recognize Jensen in his wolf form. It would feel so strange, like they were disconnected somehow.

“Yeah, I knew him, he knew me. I watched them change, Christian and Jensen. Because Jensen was there. He said he’d tackle Christian if for some reason he got carried away. I’m sure Christian will do that for you, I mean, stop Jensen if he had to. Which he won’t I’m sure.” Chad groaned and rubbed his neck. “Jensen having you talk to me was a stupid idea.”

“Carried away?” Jared’s eyes were getting so wide he had to blink a few times because he could feel them drying out. “Like? I mean, I know what I mean when I say I get carried away - what does it mean when they get carried away?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen them get carried away. No one has ever attacked anyone.” Chad’s fingers moved absently along his side before sighing. “You know it sounds freaky and stuff but life doesn’t change that much Jared. You’re still basically human, just, couple of nights a month you aren’t.”

“Do you ever feel like ... you want to attack someone? Kill them?” Biting down on his bottom lip Jared lowered his gaze. There were a lot of answer to that question and he wasn’t sure which ones he was ready for.

“In the beginning, I could feel the surge of power, like I wanted to do something. But they have techniques you know? Meditation and training. I worked a lot of the excess energy off, fighting with the rest of the pack, running a lot. Jensen, Christian and Katie have a plan in mind if we should happen to encounter a human, but we never have.”

“A plan?” Jared was starting to feel like he sounded like an idiot. But talking to Chad seemed to be giving him more questions than answer. “Like how to stop you?”

“To make sure everyone is safe.” Chad shrugged, drumming his fingers along the rail. “Jensen’s the strongest, so he’d get the wolf back. Katie would do whatever to make sure the human took off. Christian would do what he had to do.”

“Jensen’s the strongest?” A little flare of pride burst to life in Jared’s chest and he laughed softly at himself. “So. You’d do anything Jensen told you to do? Or do you think you’d take Christian’s side if it came down to it?” Tilting his head slightly he watched Chad’s expression cloud slightly.

“You mean if Christian and Jensen were to fight?” Chad’s face scrunched up slightly and he sighed. “That’s tough. My heart lies with Christian, so if it came down to really making a choice, I’d chose Christian. But the wolf part of me is compelled to follow Jensen’s orders. He gives off that power you know?”

Nodding, Jared smiled. “Yeah, do I ever? I’ve been doing things I never - well, you don’t really need to know that I guess.” Turning back to stare out over the city Jared thought he could hear Christian and Jensen arguing downstairs faintly. “Can I ask your opinion on something?”

“Yes but I reserve the right to answer or not.” Chad smirked slightly, tilting his head toward Jared.

“You think I’d be okay at it? Being his. Being his Beta? I mean, I don’t know much about it - and Christian really doesn’t seem to like me much. Should I walk away now? Leave you guys to the family you have?” Jared had thought it would be an easy question to ask but it kind of made his stomach knot up.

“I think you’d kill Jensen if you did that.” Chad said quietly and let his head hang down. “You know, when I met Christian, I could feel it. I’m sure you know what I mean. I thought I was drunk or something but it just got stronger.” Chad hesitated for a moment before reaching out to tap Jared’s arm with his fist. “I think you’d do good. You compliment him. ‘Sides, Christian doesn’t hate you. He’s just a little retarded sometimes.”

Laughing softly Jared looked down and shook his head. “And obviously, loves you. Jensen said Christian didn’t want you left alone with me. Like - he loves you _that_ much. Crazy.” It was so much to take in - and even while he _did_ find himself thinking it was a little crazy - he knew it wasn’t. He _knew_ that he loved Jensen _that_ much - and they’d been together such a short time.

“He’s been that way from the beginning.” Chad’s smile was distinctly fond as he swayed forward. “That first night? I was talking to someone else right? Then he just came up and grabbed me, said we were dancing together. I don’t know how it happened but suddenly we were back at my place fucking. Insane.”

“They’re kinda hot. The possessive thing; it really works for me.” Jared grinned and slid over to bump his shoulder into Chad’s.

“God I know right? Sometimes Christian just throws me across the room and just. Yeah. Fuck it’s hot.” Chad tipped his head back and laughed, grinning over at Jared. “Jensen’s probably an animal in bed huh? I always thought he had to be a bit crazy, the way he’s all reserved normally.”

“Well, we’ve only. I mean, it’s still kinda new. But yeah. He’s pretty-”

“I’m going to tell Jensen you’re discussing what he’s like in bed.” Christian stepped out onto the balcony and laughed, crossing quickly to slide his arms around Chad and glancing curiously over at Jared. “My boy offer any sort of help for you?”

The heat that flooded Jared’s cheeks might well have been visible from space. “I didn’t. I mean we were - it was because I wanted to know...” Giving up Jared backed up a few steps and smiled. “Yeah. Chad helped. And-” Jared shrugged unsure of what he wanted to say.

“I think I might scare him a little.” Christian murmured against Chad’s ear, smirk playing across his lips.

“Don’t feel too bad, I’m sure it’s an affectionate sort of fear.” Chad dropped his arms over Christian’s and grinned, turning into his touch. “Jared thinks you don’t like him.”

“Ah, don’t say that. Jensen will punish me in not pleasant ways for that.” Christian laughed and looked toward Jared. “I like you. Seriously, I would even if Jensen wasn’t involved. Just been burned by people in the past so it’s better to be careful.”

Nodding slightly Jared smiled. “Yeah. I understand. Thanks, Christian, for letting me talk to Chad.” He stepped forward and reached out to Squeeze Chad’s arm, thought better of it and stepped to the side. “I should probably -” He waved to the door behind him.

“Jensen said he’s taking you out, if you’re still wanting to go.” Christian smiled and released Chad as his mate stepped away.

“You can talk to me any time okay?” Chad grinned at Jared, bouncing forward to throw his arms around him. “A jealous Christian is a hot Christian.” He murmured against Jared’s ear, laughing as he stepped back.

Still blushing, Jared grinned and shook his head. “Have fun.” He laughed and headed back in through the doors as quickly as he could. It was fine for Chad to want Christian jealous but Jared wasn’t so sure he wanted to stick around to see it.

The house seemed quiet although he was pretty sure he heard voices coming from one of the guest rooms. Hell, he’d been so focused on Jensen he had no idea who was even staying where in his house. It was a really good thing that Misha was away. Jared had no idea how to even begin to explain all the guests.

Jogging down the stairs Jared skidded around the corner into the kitchen and almost ran headlong into Jensen. Jumping at the last second he wrapped his legs around Jensen’s waist as the man caught him and growled softly as he buried his face in his neck.

“Wow, that should be a mandatory style of greeting.” Jensen laughed softly and tightened his arms hard around Jared. “Would it be foolish to say I missed you?”

“No, I missed you too. Christian scares me but I really like Chad. He’s funny and even though he scared the shit out of me... I wanna go out. Take me out?” Dropping his legs Jared slid down the front of Jensen’s body and left his arms draped over the man’s shoulders. “Just us.”

“Okay. He scared the shit out of you?” Jensen asked curiously, leading Jared toward the door. “How did he do that?” He’d suspected Jared talking to Chad could go either way and Jared seemed happy but who knew?

“Oh just stuff,” Jared shrugged. “It doesn’t matter, I mean it does - but it’ll all be okay right?” He pulled the door open and tugged on Jensen to get him to walk faster. Two times in his life he’d been outside the walls of _home_ at night.

“Uh, sure.” Jensen nodded, slightly confused for a moment before letting Jared pull him the rest of the way out. “Okay, ground rules first. If I tell you to run, you do it okay? Don’t wait for me, just get to the nearest secure place you can.”

“Vampires? I’m not just leaving you if one of those things comes for us.” Something in Jared tugged at him, firm and strong, he wouldn’t leave Jensen’s side if the man needed him. He shook his head and rubbed at his shoulder.

“You can’t fight vampires Jared. I would struggle fighting them in human form, you. They could kill you Jared. God they could do things worse than killing you. I refuse to take that risk.” Jensen pulled Jared close, smoothing hands down his back. “Look I’ll just let you know if I feel some vampires coming, then we can both run, okay?”

A slight smile crept onto Jared’s face. “You have trouble saying _no_ to me.” The smile grew into a grin. “Isn’t that going to be bad later - you know - when I’m your Beta?” Saying it made Jared’s heart beat a little faster.

“It’ll be different then.” Jensen grinned and shook his head. “There will be times I say no but it’ll end up few and far between I’m sure.” Jensen was pretty sure Jared was going to have more power over Jensen then he’d really like to admit. “You’re meant to keep me logical, question my actions.”

“Logical.” Jared nodded firmly. “It’s logical that we go and get some fresh air and walk. Walking is good.” Taking Jensen’s hand Jared pulled him toward the back gate. Nodding his chin toward the keypad by the gate he leaned closer “0 8 2 6 J. Day I last saw you.” Shrugging he flashed a lopsided grin at Jensen.

“That’s, oddly romantic of you.” Jensen grinned and punched in the code; grasping Jared’s hand and pulling him close the moment they were outside. He smelled the air for a long moment, deeming it safe. “You still have time you know.”

“Time? For what?” Jared’s hand settled on Jensen’s chest and he leaned forward to brush their lips together.

“You know, to change your mind. Or, whatever.” Jensen shrugged and held Jared close, sighing softly. “I don’t want you regret it.”

“I want to be with you. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life staring out that window wondering when I’m going to see you. These people are your family and maybe,” Jared rubbed his cheek softly against Jensen’s. “Maybe you need me, I think you do.”

“I know I do.” Jensen whispered and laughed softly, running his hand down Jared’s back. “I’d change you right now if I could honestly. I’ve been waiting a long time to feel this complete.” Jensen sighed with an air of contentment, stopping to pull Jared close and kiss him deeply, heedless to it being the middle of the night and entirely against the rules.

Jared let his tongue slip forward as his fingers curled into Jensen’s soft hair. It was so easy to be with him, to kiss him, hold him. He couldn’t imagine changing his mind. The fear - he could live with a few moments of that if it meant a lifetime of feeling the way he did for Jensen.

Pulling back from the kiss, Jensen smiled against Jared’s lips and hummed softly. “Let’s walk. Feels pretty safe out right now.”

-=-=-=-

“Chad, you ask him.”

“I am not.”

“Just do it.”

“Sandy, shut up, I’m not asking him.”

“Oh come on, it’s for a good cause.”

“You’re perverted mind is not a good cause.”

“You two know I can hear you right?” Jensen looked up over the edge of his newspaper, brows drawing together.

Sandy and Chad wore similar expressions of _deer in the headlights_ and beside them Katie snorted, not looking up from her book. “In our defense, the question is actually for Jared.” Sandy pointed out in a meek whisper, half a smile tugging at her lips.

“And what precisely do you want to ask Jared?” Jensen smirked and glanced back over his shoulder. He could see Jared in the room across the hall, bent over his drafting table. He wanted to be in there with him but Jared said he was too distracting. Which was likely true but even three complete days together could ease the desire to be as near to Jared as possible.

“Just, you know. How he gets his hair so pretty.” Chad shrugged and slid a hand through his hair. “I’ve been thinking of changing up my beauty regime.”

“Wow.” Katie muttered around a snort of laughter. “I’m not touching that.”

“Let’s go ask him.” Sandy pushed up and grabbed Chad’s arm, dragging him out of the room before anyone could say anything to stop them.

“Stop pulling me.” Chad muttered, staggering into the room and stepping to the side when Sandy released him and turned to push the door closed.

She turned back to Jared with a grin and bounced forward. “Hey Jared, Chad was wondering-”

“I was _not_. It was completely you!”

“Whatever. We were wondering if…” Sandy stopped for a moment to look at Jared before giggling and looking down. “We wanted to ask you about Jensen.”

“Sandy’s a perv and she wants details. She thinks it would help us bond, you know, since we’re gonna all be the young ones in the pack.” Chad shrugged, smirking slightly at Jared and looking away.

Blinking a few times Jared looked at Chad then back at Sandy. “Details? Like what kind of details?” Jared put his pen down and covered the drawing he was working on. When he spun around he leaned to the side and saw Jensen still sitting out in the living room, reading.

“Juicy details.” Sandy bounced over to the couch and dropped down, tucking her legs under her body. “We uh, so. We know Jensen’s never been with anyone. And he’s always so good at everything else. So Chad thinks he’s probably not so good in bed.”

“I didn’t say that! I never said that. Stop talking for me!” Chad huffed, looking wide eyed at Jared and shaking his head. “I swear I never said that.”

“I think you’re both trying to get me in trouble,” Jared muttered. Rubbing at his nose he slid off the chair and headed over to sit on the couch beside Sandy. “He’s. Well, he’s very good at it. At. Sex.”

“See Sandy, I told you.” Chad rolled his eyes, moving over to the couch to drop down beside Jared. “She’s the one who didn’t believe. But then, she doesn’t like cock so who is she to judge?”

“Chad, Jesus. Have a little tact.” Sandy snorted, rather ungracefully and shook her head. “You’re really happy right Jared?”

“Of course I’m happy.” Jared frowned. “Does everyone think I’m not happy? I mean, Chad scared the shit outta me but - the idea of spending every night with Jensen. Every night for the rest of my life. It’s just. It’s perfect.” Jared ducked his head down shyly.

“I don’t think anyone thinks you’re not happy.” Chad scowled over at Sandy, shaking his head. “And I didn’t mean to scare the shit outta you. There’s a reason why I’m the puppy of the group. Until _you_ get turned of course.”

“I’m really excited. Jared, you’re going to make an excellent addition. Plus it’ll feel better about going off to do our own things and leaving Jensen behind.” Sandy squeezed Jared’s arm, grinning at him. “Plus you two have the sweetest story.”

“We do? It just seemed kind of sad to me until he came back. Did he tell you about meeting me when I was a little kid?” Jared smiled fondly and slung his arm over Sandy’s shoulder. “I think I was quite smitten with him even then. Tried to take him home but his Mom wouldn’t let me.”

“He said he was going to tell you about the wolf thing even then. And that he was really tempted to the second time too.” Sandy smiled softly at Jared and leaned into him. “See it’s sweet now because you’re together. You’re past the sad. And it’s like you’ve been building up to this your whole life.”

“It’s easy to see why you two are ending up the Alpha couple so to speak.” Chad agreed, pulling up Jared’s free arm and tucking himself underneath against Jared’s side. “You can be the voice of the lesser wolves of the pack.”

Laughing, Jared pulled them both closer. “Lesser? He sees us all the same really. It’s just a hierarchy thing. I think it’s kinda like a machine ya know? You gotta have all the parts for it to run smoothly - not just the driver.”

“See! Already. Because Jensen would never have explained it to us like that.” Sandy dropped her head to Jared’s shoulder, chuckling softly. “Even if it’s true.”

“Does he really feel that way? How do you know?” Chad asked curiously, glancing toward the doorway before stretching his arm across Jared’s chest so he could touch Sandy’s arm.

“Because he put you all first,” Jared said honestly. “He could have taken off at any time to find me right? But he stayed with each of you as you appeared. Put the pack first. He wouldn’t give you up, you know. Not even for me.” Jared tightened his hold on his new friends and slid down a little so he could kick his feet up on the coffee table.

Chad and Sandy laughed at the same time as they followed Jared’s actions and kicking their legs up on the table. “True, Jensen is a good leader. We all love him.” Sandy murmured, arm stretching out to meet Chad’s draped over Jared’s chest.

“But not like _you_ do, clearly.” Chad chuckled, trailing off to moan. “Man Jared, you’re pretty warm for not being a wolf yet.”

“It’s all the time I spend blushing around the bunch of you. You know and the, _good sex_.” He whispered that last part and tousled Chad’s hair. It was like having family at home - a house full of people who belonged with him. Smiling, Jared closed his eyes. “We were out so late last night.” Yawning he let his head fall down to Sandy’s.

“Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Sandy teased, smirking slightly before closing her eyes. “We were _out so late_ too.”

“Not needed info Sandy bear.” Chad muttered sleepily and laughed. “Shh, I’m tryin’ to sleep.”

Chucking softly, Jared muttered, “Sandy bear.” He liked that. Maybe one day he’d have a nickname too.

-=-=-=-

“Jensen,” Katie stopped beside him, lips pursed as she fought against a smile. “You have got to come see this.”

“I’m a little scared by that statement,” Jensen muttered but pushed up to his feet. He wasn’t sure how long had passed since Sandy and Chad had disappeared off to bother Jared. He figured it was good to give them a chance to connect further, build those bonds, but he wasn’t really prepared for the sight that met his eyes when he stepped into Jared’s office.

“Aren’t they adorable?” Katie said quietly, grinning up at Jensen.

“Hey what’s-” Christian cut off as he walked past the room, back tracking and peeking his head inside. “Why is Chad laying on Jared?”

Jensen had to look away and bit his lip to keep from laughing. “Christian, you’re level of jealousy is rather disturbing you know.”

“They’re... cuddling.” Christian blinked, running a hand through his hair. “Shit, we’re not supposed to cuddle now are we?”

Katie scoffed and shook her head. “As if Christian. I am not cuddling with you.”

“Ouch Katie, that hurts.” Christian bumped his shoulder into hers, smirking slightly. “Let’s wake them up.”

“Come on, it’s... sweet.” Jensen smiled softly, looking at Christian as if he dared him to argue. “They’re our puppies, we shouldn’t wake them.”

“I’m gonna go get my camera,” Katie turned, heading quickly out of the room still grinning.

Christian’s lips twitched in a slight smile he was clearly fighting. “He’s gonna fit in just fine.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jensen grinned at Christian, patting his arm as he turned to leave the room. “Stop being jealous Christian, it gives you lines around your eyes and makes you look old.”

Christian’s expression flattened before he turned to follow Jensen. “Yeah well, I don’t want to snuggle with you either.”

-=-=-=-

When the front door swung open so hard it hit the wall Jared nearly leapt out of his skin. It wasn't that he was doing anything out of the ordinary; he was standing in the living room watching Chad and Christian wrestle and wondering how long it would take them to break something. Jensen was laughing pretty hard where he was sitting on the couch and Katie was in the kitchen hollering out for Jared to tell her where the Italian spice was.

The door swinging open and banging was about the last thing that Jared expected. The second last thing he expected was Misha.

Misha's face made it clear that he wasn't expecting a house full of people. "Jared? Did you join the circus and forget to tell me?" His eyes were wide and moved over to Chad and Christian as they crashed into a coffee table.

"Jesus, Misha. I. God." Jared's eyes snapped to Jensen's and widened slightly. "Misha."

"Yeah, clearly we all know who I am." Misha dropped his bag and slung an arm over Jared's shoulders and pressed a wet kiss to his cheek. "Missed you - but seriously. Who's in our house?"

"Uh." Jared could feel his skin starting to glow. "This. That - Okay - so a long time ago - remember I told you about Jensen? That is Jensen." He pointed then held out his hand for his future mate.

Jensen struggled with the desire to shove Misha away, taking a breath to calm the urge. “Hi, nice to meet you. Sorry to invade your home, we uh, came by for a visit.” Jensen could feel his pack shifting into appropriate stances, sorting through the dynamics they hadn’t had to follow since they’d gotten comfortable with Jared. “That’s Christian and Chad. And in the kitchen is Sandy and Katie.”

“The Jensen?” Misha’s mouth fell open and he stared at Jared for a few moments before turning and shaking his head slightly. “God, Jensen. I’m sorry. I’m just shocked.” Smiling brightly Misha held out his hand. “It’s good to finally meet you. Weird and completely unexpected, but good.”

Nodding at Christian and Chad he waited for Jensen to take his hand.

“Finding Jared again was a bit unexpected, for the most part.” Jensen smiled at Misha and stepped forward. He pulled Misha just a little too hard so the man stepped away from Jared and covered up the possessive action by tugging Misha the rest of the way into a hug. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” He said as cheerfully as he could, shooting a look over Misha’s shoulder at Christian and Chad who both snorted at Jensen’s action.

“Uh, thanks?” Misha twisted out of Jensen’s grasp and smiled weakly. “Jared? Can I talk to you for a minute? In my room? I do still have a room?” He raised his eyebrows and headed over to pick up his bag.

Swallowing around the gigantic lump in his throat Jared nodded. “Yeah, go on up Misha I’ll be right there.”

Misha exited with his bags and was still clattering noisily up the stairs and Jared closed the distance to Jensen. “I had _no_ idea he was coming home today,” he hissed.

“Hey it’s okay, this is his home.” Jensen forced a smile then softened, reaching out to touch Jared’s arm. “Will it be okay? Should we get out of here?”

“No, I want you here. Don’t go.” Jared shoved his hair off his face. “Fuck,” he whispered. “Can I? I mean, how much can I tell him?” Jared finger slid into Jensen’s front pocket and he glanced over at Christian. The man’s shoulders were squared and Chad was tucked in just behind him.

“Jared,” Jensen sighed softly and slid his arm around Jared’s middle, guiding him away from Christian and Chad. “You know it’s safer not to say anything,” he said quietly, looking up into Jared’s eyes. “But you know Misha better than we do. If you trust him, if you think he can handle to hear the truth, then I’ll trust you to make that decision.”

Across the room Christian scoffed but one look from Jensen had him turning and guiding Chad out of the room.

Looking back at Jared, Jensen reached out to touch his cheek. “You trust him not to freak out and do something drastic?”

“Well, I mean - he never has before. But it’s not like I’ve had to tell him anything remotely close to this. He knows about you being there in my childhood. When I was fifteen. _God._ Jensen I have to tell him something - I mean I’ll be leaving - I didn’t even think about Misha. Jared was starting to realize just how wrapped up in Jensen he’d been for the past few days.

Dropping his hand, Jensen stared up at Jared for a long moment before nodding. “Then do what you think is best. Maybe talking to him will be good, or maybe you should just hear what he has to say first? I think you’ve spent enough time with me and the pack to make the right choice. We all trust you there.”

“You won’t leave?” Jared took a tentative step back. It was going to be a very long time before he could spend much time away from Jensen without worrying that he would just disappear.

“No. I won’t leave.” Jensen pulled Jared in before he could get too far, kissing him softly. Before Jared could step away he slid the key ring into his hand. “No spares, so there’s some reassurance. I’ll help Katie make dinner.” He smiled softly at Jared, wishing he could go up with him to have the discussion. He wanted to protect Jared from any discomfort.

The stairs had never felt as long as they did when Jared finally managed to turn and head up to Misha's room. Katie and Sandy made themselves busy in the kitchen when he had passed and a strange silence fell over the house that hadn't been there since his new friends had arrived. It was unsettling. By the time Jared made it to Misha's door he could already feel the sweat beading on the small of his back.

Jared hated making decisions and this was certainly one of those moments when he had to choose between what was laid out in front of him and what he was leaving behind. Tapping lightly on the door he waited for Misha to call out before pushing the door open. "Hey," he said softly.

Misha had his back to the door and was casually tossing his clothes back in the open drawers of his dresser. "Hey yourself."

Standing in the door way Jared shuffled his feet nervously. "I forgot you were back today. Or. Well, forgot what day it was." He stared at the back of Misha's head, the man's blond hair curled slightly at the nape of his neck. Jared had never noticed before. Then he was quite suddenly fixed by Misha's ice blue eyes. "Talk to me, Jay."

Jared sighed, shoulders sagging and walked over to sink down on the end of Misha's bed. He looked around the familiar room, so different from his own bedroom. Misha's was cluttered and a little crazy, books and fitness equipment, CD's all over the floor by his stereo. "Jensen found me," Jared murmured.

"Gathered that part." Misha smiled and tossed his bag in the bottom of his closet and sat down cross-legged on the floor at Jared's feet. Looking up at his friend he grinned. "So. Is he living up to the whole - potential love of your life thing? And. Let me just say - Holy fucking random. You said he didn't know where you were?"

Jared could tell that Misha was trying to be calm, patient. It must have been confusing as hell to walk in his own living room only to find it filled with strangers. "He's. He's pretty great. I - it was worth waiting all that time." Jared laughed softly and shook his head, looking down at his friend. "You must have seriously thought he was some kind of fantasy I cooked up. An invisible boyfriend." There were times when Jared had started to wonder that himself.

"Well, i guess I figured maybe - you just kind of blew him up in your mind. I'll give you one thing. He's pretty good looking." Misha lifted his eyebrows and then winked.

Blushing, Jared looked down at his fingers where they were twisting together in his lap - and then Misha's hand was sliding over his to still them. "Jay? You wanna tell me the rest of what's going on?"

Jared had expected the question; Misha didn't miss very much. He'd always been able to tell when something was upsetting Jared and things had certainly all come to a head in Jared's mind a few moments after Misha had walked through the front door.

"Misha, have you ever thought about why? Why the walls and the protection? The curfew - and all of that stuff. Do you ever think about what might be on the other side of the wall at night?" Jared tilted his head slightly and watched Misha's brow furrow.

"Of course I do Jay, we all do right?" He shrugged and gave one of his Misha smiles; the all-knowing ones that usually made Jared want to strangle him.

"Well, what if it were something you didn't really expect?" Jared took a deep breath.

"Like, sharks?" Misha laughed. "What? Just spit it out Jared, you're not making much sense at the moment." Misha rested his arms on his knees almost like he was going to meditate and then reached down to tug his shoes off and toss them over his shoulder.

"Jensen. He'd been looking for me all these years. The reason he couldn't come before then to get me-"

"To _get_ you?" Misha looked skeptical.

"Misha, Just let me get through this okay?" When Misha frowned and nodded, Jared continued. "He has this whole other life that was full of responsibilities. Family stuff... but now - it's finally. Well, he's figured things out and he's come for me. That's the thing Misha. I gotta go with him. I can't lose him again."

"Lose him? Again? Jared you never _had_ him." Misha's mouth was open, his head shaking slightly.

Jared's expression saddened. "This is gonna be so hard to explain, Misha. Do you trust me?"

Misha blinked a few times, blue eyes bright and alert. "Of course, I trust you, Jared. Jesus..."

"Werewolves."

"Say what?" Misha's face brightened for a few moments then he laughed out loud, throwing his head back. "You've been watching all those stupid movies again."

"No. Misha, I'm serious. I've never lied to you - and now would _not_ be the time for me to start." Jared's heart was racing, sweat beading on his forehead and he wiped at it quickly. "Jensen is a werewolf."

Silent for a moment, Misha frowned again, Laughed, then fell silent. "Jay. This is stupid. What is it really?"

"He really is. I know it sounds completely unbelievable but just think back over all the things that we thought were myths, you know - urban legends to keep us in line when we were kids. People like my Dad - they're obviously protecting us all from something right? And that's the thing - Jensen. He's a werewolf - but not like the movie kind - I mean like just - it's more like he's a human. _Fuck_ , he should be here." Jared shook his head slowly.

Misha suddenly pushed up off the floor and headed over to his window to yank the curtains back and open the window. "You know, Jay. I've always known that you were bat shit insane - I mean the fantasy boyfriend, the _Jensen will come and carry me off like a knight in shining armor_ thing but this? I mean." He turned and sat back on the window sill. "Werewolf? Who're the two blonde's destroying the living room? Part of his pack? Jesus. If this weren't quite so disturbing it'd be really funny."

Jared opened his mouth to agree and realized that he was pretty much getting nowhere fast. “Misha. I’ve never asked you to believe anything before but I really need you to be with me on this one. You want me to bring Jensen up here?”

Misha laughed again, but this time it sounded a bit hollow. “I think maybe we should get your _Dad_ over here. Have him try and talk some sense into you.”

“Don’t you dare,” Jared hissed.

Obviously startled Misha stood and held his hands up, palms facing Jared. "Hey. It's me. When have I ever done shit like that? I mean, Jay - you're freakin' me out. I come home and there's a house full of people I've never seen before and you're ... your guy has turned up out of nowhere. I mean. Look at it from my perspective. It's not like you had guys beating down the door for that last few years. Well, you did -but - anyway, _Jesus_. Get him - Jensen - if you want. I'll talk to him."

Jared sighed and headed quickly for the door. "Don't go anywhere."

Misha held up his hands again, staring wide-eyed at Jared.

Slipping out the door Jared leaned over the railing and called out for his future mate.

“Thank god.” Jensen muttered, heading out of the kitchen and ignoring Katie saying the same thing in return. Alright, maybe he’d been pacing and muttering a little too much while Jared was talking to his friend.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Jensen stopped on the landing, heading swiftly for Jared’s side. “You’re so tense,” he murmured softly and rubbed Jared’s back. “What can I do?”

“It’s not going well,” Jared muttered. “He doesn’t believe me. I know you said it was up to me. And he’s never not believed me before so why would I think it would start now? But seriously - I didn’t believe you when you told me so why should I think _he_ would believe me. You don’t look like a were-”

“Jared.” Jensen framed his face on either side, forcing his jaw closed with a press of his thumb. “Take a deep breath for a second. It’s okay, it would be insane to think he would believe you just like that. Would you like me to talk to him? I’d be happy to.”

Nodding, Jared sagged against Jensen’s side. “Come in with me?” Jensen could help, at least Jared wouldn’t be sitting in the room feeling like he was sounding like a complete lunatic.

“Of course.” Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared, squeezing him softly. It was an odd thought, considering the idea of telling yet another person about him and his pack. Two people in less than a week, more than he had his entire life. “Come on, I’ll try not to be threatening.”

“Jensen,” Jared held him back for a moment. “I didn’t say anything about the others. Just - well, it didn't’ seem right. Just you.” It felt important to let Jensen know that he had protected them, even if it seemed kind of minor now that he thought about it.

Smiling softly at Jared, Jensen tilted his lover’s head back and kissed him softly. “Thank you. That’s good. I’m sure if Misha believes you at some time he might put it together but it’s good you thought of them.” Jensen dropped his forehead against Jared’s, smiling because he was _proud_ of Jared for thinking of the others.

“‘Kay.” Jared could feel himself trembling a little and took a few deep breaths. “Okay.” Turning slowly he tapped on Misha’s still partially open door. “Misha?” Pushing the door back he threaded his fingers through Jensen’s and led him into the room.

Misha was sitting in his huge overstuffed armchair by the open window, face turned into the breeze.

“Misha, I brought Jensen back,” Jared headed over and sank down on the end of the bed and reluctantly released Jensen’s hand.

“Hey,” Jensen nodded slowly and looked at Jared for a moment before crossing slowly to the window, standing opposite Misha’s chair. “Jared’s not insane.”

“Obviously,” Misha said softly. “Because everyone moves a bunch of strangers into their house while their roommate is away and then starts making up shit about them. There was a half smile on his face and he looked from Jensen over to Jared.

“Misha, I told you the truth. I know it sounds crazy. And - come on - they’re not strangers. I _know_ Jensen and these are his friends.” Jared pressed his lips together and glanced over at Jensen.

“I can offer you proof you know.” Jensen said, maybe a little too flat to be good. He couldn’t help it, even if Misha was joking around, Jensen did not want anyone calling his mate crazy in any way. “Three days until the full moon. Are you willing to bet you’re right?” He smiled at Misha, completely aware of the half sneer along his lips.

Misha shifted back a little. “You threatening me? ‘Cause that does wonders for me believing the whole _Prince Charming_ thing.”

Misha looked nervous and Jared stood, moving over quickly to kneel at Jensen’s side. He felt Jensen’s fingers move automatically to the back of his neck and relaxed ever-so-slightly. “Misha. Honestly, Jensen’s come back for me. He turns... when there’s a full moon. It’s complicated, but I’m going to go with him. You’ve been my best friend for a long _fucking_ time Misha - I wanna tell you the truth.”

“And the truth is - this guy shows up after all those years and you’re just taking off with him? What about me? What about your house? Your folks? Jeff? Jesus - you gonna tell your sister?” Misha leaned forward and reached out to touch Jared’s cheek. “You’ve got lots of time to get to know him.”

“It’s not like he’s dying.” Jensen tightened his hand on Jared’s shoulder to keep from smacking Misha’s hand away. He wanted too. He wanted to throw Misha across the room because his internal wolf was snarling _threat_. “Jared can still see his family as often as he likes. We will come back here as many times as we can. We do for my family along with everyone else’s.”

Misha sat back, obviously warned off by Jensen’s tone. “Awfully possessive for someone who just showed up after years of leaving him alone aren’t you?”

“Misha. Come on. I tried to explain. Jensen has responsibilities - he couldn’t just leave everything and come and get me. But he’s here now, and this is important to me. It’s like - _God_ , Misha it’s so hard to explain. I love him.” Jared smiled warmly at his friend and leaned his arm over Jensen’s thigh.

“Love?” Misha’s tone was sharp.

Jensen’s head tilted to the side as he considered Misha, eyes narrowing. “You couldn’t possibly understand. You don’t know how it feels. Jared and I both waited our entire lives for each other and there aren’t others meant for us. Love comes naturally when the connection is that strong.” So far he was struggling with his ability to like Misha but he forced himself to try, or at least not to overreact.

Misha’s jaw clenched as he looked up at Jensen. “I’m trying really hard to understand. Try and see it from my perspective. You two have seen each other twice in a lifetime and I come home -there are people all over. Strangers. And Jared is talking like he’s on drugs - about werewolves and Knights and... man.” Sitting back in his chair Misha dropped his gaze to Jared. “I love you, Jay. You’re my best friend. Wouldn’t you be worried about me?”

Nodding slowly Jared smiled. “Of course I would. But Misha - I swear. This is about as real as it gets. Jensen’s my thing -you know? That thing you look for that makes everything feel okay.”

“I have no intention of leaving Jared again,” Jensen said softly and slid a hand through Jared’s hair. “I wouldn’t have left him before if I had a choice in the matter. I understand it must seem very, unusual in your eyes but in my life I’ve seen others mated, married and with child all within a fortnight so.” Jensen shrugged, turning his gaze out to the window. “Perspective I suppose.”

“So, it’s like a different culture?” Misha raised an eyebrow.

Rolling his eyes Jared shifted restlessly. “Misha.”

“I’m just asking? I mean in some cultures people get married at like ten years old. Female circumcision. There are these African guys who toss themselves off this tower and sometimes the rope isn’t the right length and they smash face first into the ground-”

Jared blinked. “Are you trying to make a point?”

Misha shrugged. “I’m ... relenting a little. Giving you the benefit of the doubt. But I wanna see this _wolf_ business. Can you change? Or howl or something?”

“I could howl but I think it might be a little pointless.” Jensen shrugged, smirking slightly at the idea. “You can’t see me change; it’s not the right time, full moon and all. Plus I have plans this change. But, I can show you my strength, some natural abilities I have.” He glanced down at Jared before pushing forward, climbing out the window and springing easily down.

Before Misha could stick his head out the window Jensen backed up and took a running leap, catching his hand on the drain pipe and swinging up to grab the window ledge. It was easy, hardly even took his breath away and he slid in through the window, brushing his hands together. “That’s not normal right?”

“ _Jesus_ Christ,” Misha breathed softly. “That’s not normal.”

“That’s what he said,” Jared mused.

“What?” Misha turned slowly to look down at Jared. “Jesus Christ.”

“I told you,” Jared said softly. “Now you believe me?”

“Okay. Maybe. That was. That’s not normal.” Misha was still backing away from Jensen and finally bumped into the edge of his bed and sat down heavily.

“Is this the part where I have to reassure that I won’t hurt you?” Jensen smiled softly and dropped down into the chair Misha vacated. He glanced toward Jared and laid a hand on his lap. It was a silent invitation, he’d let Jared decide if Misha could handle seeing more. “As I told Jared, I don’t know a single werewolf who has caused harm to a human. It’s more the vampires you have to worry about.”

“Vampires?” Misha’s face went quite pale.

“Jensen.” Jared pushed up and headed over to drop down on Jensen’s lap. “You really could give him a few minutes.” Hooking his leg around Jensen’s ankle, Jared took a deep breath. “I was being attacked, the other night and Jensen saved me. The thing had teeth and smelled wretched and - it was a vampire.”

“A vampire?” Misha said again.

“Yeah.” Leaning back against Jensen’s body, Jared soaked up the man’s warmth. “I didn’t believe him at first and I saw it - it was right in my face...” He shuddered and smiled at Misha. “That’s why - the walls and stuff. It’s all designed to keep them out but Jensen - and his kind. They don’t hurt anyone. You _know_ I wouldn’t be with him if he hurt anyone. You know that Misha.”

Misha nodded slowly, still eyeing Jensen nervously.

“See, this is why I need you. Well, one of the reasons. You’re much better at talking to humans.” Jensen tilted Jared back toward him, gently kissing him. “You were doing just fine with the conversation. Though I imagine the wall thing probably helped.” At Jared’s look, Jensen turned to Misha and smiled slightly. “I don’t have a lot of experience explaining this to people who don’t already believe or have some experience.”

“I. Yeah. Well,” Misha scratched at the side of his nose. “I don’t guess you find a lot of people who believe you if you say. That.”

“You okay, Misha?” Jared leaned forward a little.

“I’m. No. Yeah. I mean - I will be.” Misha smiled vaguely and his eyes moved back to Jensen. “Don’t hurt him. I’ll - I don’t know what I’ll do but it won’t be nice. Jared’s my best friend.”

“He’s my soul mate and the person I plan on spending the rest of my life with, why would I hurt him?” Jensen smiled softly and let his hands fall to the side of the chair. “Do you guys need some more time to talk or something? Or more questions? Misha you’re more than welcome to join us for dinner. Katie and Sandy are awesome cooks.”

“Okay,” Misha murmured. “Jay? Just you and me?” He nodded slightly at Jensen and smiled slightly.

“Is that okay, Jensen?” Jared leaned back into him and rubbed his nose against the man’s stubble. The scent of his lover soothed him, calmed the churning in his stomach.

“Sure of course.” Jensen nodded and held Jared for a moment longer. It was really the wolf part of him that made the jealousy so thick and tangible. That and the fact that he couldn’t really share it with anyone, given how unfair it would be to Jared. “I’ll just head downstairs with everyone.”

“I love you,” Jared murmured against Jensen’s ear. Slipping back to his feet he smiled and held out a hand to pull Jensen up. _Not_ that he needed the help. “We’ll come down for supper.”

“Okay.” Jensen nodded, squeezing Jared’s hand and giving him a brief smile before pushing up and gently kissing him. It actually took work to get himself to leave but then it was that way whenever he left Jared now. He glanced at Misha and nodded before leaving the room, purposefully leaving the door open behind himself.

“You okay, Misha?” Jared padded over and sat down beside his friend.

“You never do things normally, you know that?” Misha’s voice was quiet.

“What?” Jared frowned then half smiled and slid his arm over Misha’s shoulder.

“You fell in love like a billion years ago with some mystery guy. You waited. Half your freaking life - and now he’s back. It’s not normal - well - not what most people do.” Misha half smiled. “So. Is she really a good cook?”

Jared nodded and laughed softly. “Yeah, much better than you and I.”

“Is anyone gonna yell at me?”

“Probably not? Just don’t touch Chad.”

“Chad?” Misha looked confused.

“Just don’t touch any of them. Eat. Chat. It’s all good.” Jared squeezed Misha’s shoulders.

“Easy for you to say.”


	7. Chapter 7

Glancing at the door for probably the fifteenth time, Jensen bit back a sigh, grabbing the stack of plates and carrying them over to the table. The pack was abnormally silent, to the point where Jensen knew they were being so on purpose. It had little to do with the addition of a new person in the house and more to do with Jensen and how he was carrying himself. As much as Jensen attempted to bury down his jealousy and worry, they were picking up the waves at an almost unnerving rate.

A hand settled on his arm and Jensen stopped, looking over at Christian there. “Don’t,” he said quietly in an undertone, turning his gaze away. “I don’t need this right now.”

“I wasn’t going to.” Christian sighed and shook his head. “I know you’re waiting for everything to fall apart Jensen but I don’t think it’s going to happen.”

“I am not waiting for that.” Jensen frowned, shaking his head. When he glanced up at the touch of another hand Chad was right there, smiling softly. “Things are fine.”

“But you’re always burying everything.” Katie pointed out, joining them once she’d set the dish of food on the table among the others. “Only three nights until the change boss, we can feel just about everything now huh?”

“Jared’s the best. We know it’ll be fine.” Sandy completed the gathering, the pack surrounding him, all touching in some way.

It was strange to Jensen; he wasn’t used to them gathering in this way. Sure they were used to comforting each other but he wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of it. “I want you all to be nice to Misha alright?” Jensen said quietly, small smile on his face.

“Do we have to be?” Chad asked and slowly grinned, dropping his head to Jensen’s shoulder. “We can be jerks if you want, then you will look even nicer in comparison.”

“Hey don’t suggest that, we still need somewhere to sleep for a few nights.” Sandy pointed out and grinned, nuzzling into Jensen’s other shoulder.

“We’re being nice to Misha. He’s Jared’s best friend and roommate, he’s important to Jared.” Jensen insisted quietly and the group pressed in closer almost as one. The smile on Jensen’s face grew as he reached back to stretch his arms around Chad and Sandy, hands sliding over Christian and Katie’s backs in some strange type of pack hug. This was his family here. He couldn’t wait to have Jared as a part of it but he’d never been more grateful for them.

Rounding the corner into the dining room Jared tugged Misha behind him. "And he took me out. At night it was awesome, we ran and-" Jared stopped in his tracks at the sight of the pack gathered around Jensen and Misha ran straight into his back. Letting out a small grunt Jared grinned.

Misha peered over Jared's shoulder. "Is that a ... wolf thing?" He was whispering but Jared knew the pack would hear and laughed softly.

“Oh yeah that totally makes sense.” Jensen laughed as the pack broke away, shifting into the appropriate dynamics now that Misha was there in the room and heading around to the seats they’d gotten used to sitting in over the week. “You know, we howl at the moon, we have massive fangs and in our downtime we like to get together for group hugs.” Jensen smirked at Misha, pulling out the chair beside him for Jared.

Jared sat down and grinned at Jensen. “They’re all kind of softies once you get to know them. Mostly bluster,” Jared teased. “Thanks for making dinner Katie; it sucks when Chad and Sandy do it.” Jared grinned knowing that the two younger pack members wouldn’t be able to answer.

Misha looked across at Katie. “Yeah. Thanks, Katie.” His hands were clenched into fists under the table and Jared reached over to pry one of them open.

“Misha, relax.” He smiled.

“Don’t worry; I swear we’re all a fun loving group.” Katie smiled softly at Misha and dished up a serving of pasta for herself and Sandy. “There’s plenty to eat too. We like to store up this time of the month.”

“Speak for yourself,” Christian huffed, taking the pasta to serve for himself and Chad. “Katie seems to think she can just run off all the extra starches, she has no appreciation for muscle building.”

“How am I supposed to keep this slim figure if I start building muscles?” Katie huffed and shook her head. “Don’t you think girls should be mostly trim Misha?”

“Trim?” Misha blinked a few times and glanced at Jared. “I like ‘em any way. I mean.” He looked down at his lap and Jared nudged him. “What? I like people as long as they’re like - happy, you know?” He shrugged and looked back down.

Jared smiled. “It’s one of the things I love about Misha, he’s very accepting.” Jared managed to catch Chad’s eye for a moment and winked.

“Have you known each other long?” Katie asked curiously, glancing over at Jensen before looking away. Jensen knew the look, she was trying to play nice while Jensen was still struggling with not flipping out over hearing the word _love_ coming from Jared referring to someone else. He’d never had to work so hard to not be ridiculously jealous.

“Years. We went to school together. In fact, I think I met Misha the year after I last saw you, Jensen.” Jared’s hand slid over Jensen’s thigh and squeezed quickly then he reached out for the pasta to serve some to his lover.

When Jensen nodded that he had enough Jared served Misha and put the pasta back. “When I met Misha I thought he was a girl. He had this really long sun-bleached blond hair.” Jared laughed and nudged Misha.

“I was raised by hippies. I had no choice.” Misha grinned at Jared and pulled his plate closer. “Jensen? You’ve always. I mean Jared said you’re. Did you go to school or anything like that?”

“I was home schooled with family members.” Jensen picked up his fork and forced himself to take a bite. Now it was to the point he was gonna get jealous of anyone Jared brought along all because of the stupid little things, like serving up Misha’s food? Mates did that, Jared had no right too.

Clearly Katie and Christian were trying their best to place peace keeper. Katie cleared her throat several times before snagging the bowl in front of her. “Bread Misha?”

“Sure,” Misha took the bowl and picked up a piece of bread then put one on Jared’s plate. “We don’t usually have real sit down dinners unless Jared’s family comes over. Feels kinda like Thanksgiving or something.”

Jared smiled and turned to Jensen. He could sense how tense his lover was and leaned a little closer. “You okay?” He spoke softly as Katie chatted to Misha.

“Fine.” Jensen forced himself to nod and stuff food in his mouth to get his mind off everything. Damn he should apologize to Christian for all those times he got so jealous before.

“What is it you do Misha?” Katie asked in a quick rush, smiling at Jared than at Misha with an encouraging nod.

“I work at a bookstore. One day I want to own my own - Jared’s been helping me save up my salary by letting me stay here. He’s pretty generous that way.”

Jared bumped his shoulder against Misha. “You’re good company.”

Misha glance over at Chad and then Sandy and leaned into Jared to whisper. “Are they okay?”

Jared nodded. “I’ll explain later. Hey Katie, tell Misha the story about you and Sandy met. It’s one of my favorites.” Jared took a deep breath to try and calm himself but his nerves were rattled. He could sense the unease in the room and wasn’t sure what was going to happen.

“Well,” Katie glanced nervously over at Jensen before looking back at Misha and smiling. “We always lived by each other but we didn’t really know each other. Then I left town for a while. When I came back we met. I was going into this coffee place, mainly because I could feel this pull. I’ve never been really good at explaining the way it feels but we were just driving along and I suddenly just _had_ to stop and go in there.”

“Freaked the shit out of me. She slapped my arm and just yelled stop. I thought I was gonna hit someone.” Christian grumbled, shaking his head but smiling.

“So well, I went into the coffee place and Sandy was working there. We started talking and just, were never really apart since then.” Katie smiled over at Sandy, reaching out to take her hand. “It’s sweeter when Sandy can fill in with her details but that can’t really happen right now.” Katie shrugged and pushed up. “I forgot the wine. Seems like a good night for wine.”

“No kidding.” Christian grumbled once more and Chad turned to him, pressing his lips to Christian’s shoulder.

“So Misha, are you with anyone?” Katie continued with her false cheerfulness, returning to the table and pouring a glass for herself and Sandy before offering the bottle to Misha.

“Me?” Misha shook his head and glanced over at Jared. “I hit on Jared one afternoon at a coffee shop and he turned me down. Broke ma heart.” Grinning Misha nudged the man with his elbow. “But since then - nah - no one really. It’s hard you know? Finding that kind of an intense connection with someone.”

Jared rolled his lips together and leaned into Jensen’s side. He was beginning to think that having dinner with Misha might have been a better idea _after_ he’d had a chance to explain a few things to Jensen. “I did _not_ break your heart,” Jared teased.

“Well.” Katie coughed quietly, eyes shooting around the table. Jensen might have laughed about the whole thing if he could manage to feel anything else with bursting. He didn’t want to make a big deal out of this, Misha had been Jared’s friend for years, it wasn’t fair and all those things he was chanting over and over. The look Katie gave him kind of made him want to pull his hair out.

“Wine?” Christian pointed to the bottle Misha had yet to touch, talking just a little too loud.

Nodding quickly Jared picked up the wine and opened it. “Jensen?” He held the bottle over Jensen’s glass.

“Please.” Jensen nodded and gestured to his glass. When Christian’s eyes shot to him Jensen attempted silently saying _he’s not a wolf yet_. He couldn’t expect Jared to follow those dynamics before then. Jensen was actually mostly relieved when neither Katie nor Christian attempted to force any more idle conversation.

Pouring Jensen a glass of wine Jared turned to Misha. When Misha nodded he filled his friend’s glass as well then stood so he could reach Katie’s glass. “Katie?” It was quiet again around the table and Jared’s nerves were completely fried. The entire time they’d been there he couldn’t remember being this uncomfortable.

“I’ll take it, thank you Jared.” Katie smiled softly at Jared and reached out to pat his arm before taking the bottle and filling both glasses at her side. “Christian?” She offered him the bottle then turned back to Misha. “So where have you been the last few days?”

“Visiting my family.” Misha took a sip of wine. “My Mom’s got a new place so I was helping her move.” His eyes moved around the table and he watched as the wine bottle was passed and glasses were filled.

Leaning over, Misha spoke quietly to Jared. "Jay, I think you might be messing up the protocol a little. Katie and Christian are serving..."

Jared’s eyes lifted from his plate and he looked around. “What? Oh. _Oh._ ” Realization dawned on him and he flashed a quick smile at Misha then turned to Jensen and nudged his empty wine glass toward the man.

Tilting his head slightly he smiled warmly at Jensen.

“Jensen.” Christian offered the wine bottle, slight smirk on his face.

Jensen rubbed wearily along his brow for a moment before taking the bottle and filling Jared’s glass. It was the first time the actions of a usual pack felt silly to him, which made him feel strange and uncomfortable. After all, he grew up in a world where these dynamics were normal.

Looking around Jensen ensured everyone had a full glass before setting the bottle down, grabbing his glass and nearly draining the entire contents. “Does your family live far away Misha?” He asked as he finished, trying to show Jared that he wasn’t going to freak out and lose it at any moment. Hopefully.

Pushing his chair back a little, Misha smiled over at Jensen. “A day’s drive? Not too far but far enough away to stop random drop-in visits.” Draining some of his wine Misha turned slightly in chair. “Jensen - you’re - wait, does everyone know?”

Jared choked on a piece of pasta. “Well,” he cleared his throat a few times, if they didn’t they would be damn curious now.

“I just figured you wouldn’t tell me unless it was something they-”

Jared slapped his hand over Misha’s mouth. “Just. Stop.” He laughed and looked over at Jensen. “I ... Jensen. I would like Jensen to answer questions about. Well, everything.”

“Know?” Christian repeated, looking between Misha, Jared then Jensen. “You’ve told him?”

“Are we all talking in some code?” Katie sighed softly and ran her hand along Sandy’s hair. “Are we discussing the fact that Misha knows we’re all werewolves?”

“Katie,” Jensen hissed and shook his head.

“What? He didn’t know we all were?” Katie glanced over at Misha and frowned. “Well uh, oops.”

“How have we even made it this far without being caught?” Jensen muttered and ran his palm down his face. “Questions Jared? Did that basically answer it?”

Misha’s eyes were wide again and he leaned forward onto the table. “That answered more than my question.”

Jared turned to Jensen and curled his fingers over Jensen’s arm. “He didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

Clearing his throat Misha pushed his chair back and stood. “Listen everyone. I’m really tired. Katie? Thank you very much for such a great dinner. Jensen, everyone. It’s been great talking to you.” Heading toward the doorway Misha stopped. “Listen, you guys. I’m not gonna say anything. Jared. Jared’s my best friend. And I have a lot of respect for him so when he tells me something - it stays between him and I. I know you have no reason to believe that... but ... well. Goodnight.” He turned and headed up the stairs.

“I think we might have freaked him out.” Katie said quietly, glancing back at the group. “Which is understandable.”

“Well if you hadn’t just told him he was sitting at a table enjoying an awkward dinner with werewolves then maybe he wouldn’t have been freaked out.” Christian pointed out.

“Like you were any help,” Sandy rose to Katie’s defense quickly, lips pursing. “With all your grumbling and grunting and ridiculous barbarian behavior.”

“Barbarian?” Chad’s hand slapped down on the table, scowling at Sandy. “He was doing the best he could to make sure Jensen didn’t completely snap.”

“Well none of that was Katie’s-”

“Enough.” Jensen snapped, fixing both with a sharp glare. “Eat your food or get out of here, I won’t listen to fighting.” Jensen waited a breath, relieved when no one said anything further. Looking over at Jared, he sighed softly. “Will he be alright?”

“He’ll be fine. He probably just feels like he got everyone all riled up. Which he kind of did. I’ll - is it okay if I go and talk to him?” Sinking back in his chair Jared groaned.

“You don’t need my permission.” Jensen shrugged and pushed up from his seat. He’d only eaten a few bites but at this point attempting more was impossible. Taking his plate and glass Jensen headed back into the kitchen, trying to shrug off the agitation crawling through him.

Jared’s eyes were locked on Jensen’s back as he left the room. Only a few moments passed before he left the table and went after him. Jensen was leaning against the counter when Jared found him and he walked over and ran his fingers down the man’s arm. “Are you upset with me? I was - I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for things to get messed up - and I didn’t know about the wine thing. Misha’s good with things like that. People, he watches people and he’s really sweet. You’ll like him if you get to know -”

“It’s fine Jared. It’s fine.” Jensen lifted his hand to keep Jared from saying more. It really wasn’t going to help issues to hear things like Misha was _really sweet_ and so forth. “You’re fine. Go talk to your friend, I’ll smooth over everything down here.” It wasn’t really his pack with the issue anyway, and Jensen could get over his issues if he worked hard enough.

Meeting Jensen’s gaze for a few moments Jared sighed softly and turned away. “Okay.” So far, the day had kind of gone sideways and Jared wasn’t sure that it could get much worse. Talking to Misha would, at least, give him a chance to make sure everything was okay.

-=-=-=-

When Jared finally emerged from Misha’s room a couple of hours later he felt a lot better. Misha _was_ as good a friend as Jared had always thought that the man was; he listened and talked and it went fairly well all things considered. Misha had fallen asleep actually, which was amusing and Jared had sneaked out of the room closing the door quietly behind him.

It didn’t take long for him to find Jensen. Jared could smell the cool evening air coming down the hallway from his bedroom. _Their_ bedroom, and knew that Jensen would be outside on the balcony. He didn’t like being inside all the time any more than Jared did.   
Moving quietly down the hall Jared closed the bedroom door behind him and headed out through the curtains. “Hi,” he said softly to Jensen’s back. “Sorry that took so long, but Misha fell asleep and I didn’t want to move him until I was sure he wouldn’t wake up.” Jared reached out hesitantly and rubbed Jensen’s back.

Jensen’s mood had gotten increasingly worse as the time lengthened out with Jared being behind the closed door of Misha’s room. To the point where the rest of his pack was hiding on the opposite side of the house just to be clear of it. “Why? Did he fall asleep on you or something?” He asked a bit too flatly, staring out at the night sky and wishing it was the full moon already so he could just run.

Laughing nervously, Jared withdrew his hand. "Yeah, he does that sometimes. He's a cuddler. And, he was kind of upset. Where is everyone?" The house was eerily quiet.

“Their rooms I suppose.” Jensen shrugged and straightened up, curling his fingers around the balcony railing. He hated even _thinking_ about Misha cuddling with Jared. Who knew how many times they had in the years they’d known each other. Jensen was stuck between so many feelings at the moment he could barely breathe. “Is he better?” He forced himself to ask, like he really cared.

“Are you okay?” Jared leaned on the railing, not even trying to touch Jensen again.

“I will be fine. I’m not used to the way I’m feeling but, I’ll get over it.” Jensen shrugged and turned around, heading back into the bedroom. “I think I’m going to shower. Katie made brownies; they’re in the kitchen if you want them.” Jensen was going to drown himself in hot water for awhile, that sounded good.

"Brownies? I don't care about- Jensen why are you being like this? Don't shut me out. I'm just as upset by all this as you are." Jared took a few steps inside following his lover.

“No, I don’t really think you are. Not the way I am.” Jensen stopped and turned to him, inhaling deeply to try and calm his nerves. “I’m trying not to be jealous of this, this _Misha_ who’s apparently really sweet and sleeps on you and serves you food when all I want to do is just _claim_ you so we both know you don’t belong to him. And this stupid guy is basically in _love_ with you and he lives here in your home and I shouldn’t even feel any of this because it’s not fair to you because that’s your best friend and I’m just some guy who ruined you for anyone else.”

“Jealous? Of Misha?” Jared threw his arms up in defeat. “I give up. You. I. _God._ I was just trying to make things better - and _yes_ he fell asleep on me. We’re _friends_ , Jensen. Did you think I wouldn’t have any of those while you were off playing with your pack? I was sitting here alone remember? Misha has been good to me. And he’s not in love with me, don’t be an ass.” Folding his arms, Jared sighed shakily. This was the last thing he needed. After all the unease and talking he had just wanted to spend some time with Jensen.

“What did you expect Jared? Wouldn’t you be jealous if I locked myself away in a room with some guy who walked in the house and the first thing he did was tackle me? And the food serving and the talk of breaking his heart. How did you expect me to react? I’ve been trying not to but _god_ has any part of the last few days suggested that wolves are a creation not prone to jealousy? Seriously?” Jensen gestured toward Christian and Chad’s room, fists curling as he struggled against his control. Jared’s words made him want to snarl and fight and run until he couldn’t breathe.

“He didn’t tackle me. And I didn’t know about the serving thing - and so what if he teased me. You’re being irrational about all of this. I’m. I’m gonna stay in his room tonight. I’m too tired for this. I’ll see you in the morning.” Jared turned and headed toward the door.

Before Jared could leave the room Jensen was there, pinning him hard against the wall and keeping him there. “Don’t you _dare_ ,” he growled against Jared’s ear, hands curving hard over Jared’s wrists, hips pressing firm against Jared’s ass. “You _don’t_ get to leave now. It doesn’t work that way.” He knew he was holding Jared hard enough it was probably hard for the man to breathe but he didn’t want Jared to have the chance to get away.

Straining to suck in a breath Jared struggled uselessly in Jensen's grasp. "Jensen," he hissed. His fingers curled against the door where Jensen held them. A mixture of sensations fought inside him, _heat_ at being held that way, _wanted_ that way - and the tinge of anger.

“You’re _mine._ ” Jensen growled and pulled back enough to flip Jared, sliding him further down the wall and pinning him there. He pressed forward again, shoving a hand under Jared’s shirt and tugging it swiftly up over his head. “I have every right to be jealous of anyone else who gets near you. I can claim you however I want.” He narrowed his eyes at Jared, ignoring the maybe flash of anger in Jared’s eyes.

Jared’s lips were a hard line and he struggled again, only succeeding in getting Jensen to press harder against him. “Not until the full moon.” Jared twisted hard and groaned as Jensen’s nails scratched over his chest. _God_ , the way Jensen was pinning him there was making Jared’s heart thump so fast in his chest. He shuddered, certain it wasn’t anger that started it.

“Really? Is that what you want?” Jensen clenched his jaw and stepped back, shoving Jared back so he hit the wall once more. “Not until the full moon. Then fine. Why don’t you just go? You can stay with Misha, cuddle with him, see if he makes you feel anywhere close to the way I do.” Jensen turned away, mostly because he was _hurt_ and he wasn’t sure how to deal with it. He’d been trying to keep all this from Jared, but the man had kept pushing it and now Jensen sort of wished he’d just gone for a run earlier like he’d first thought.

Jared gasped when he hit the wall, winced and reached up to rub at his shoulder. His bottom lip twitched slightly as he stared at Jensen’s broad shoulders. “No,” he said softly. Dropping his hands he almost ran to Jensen, slamming hard into his side as he tried to turn him. When he could finally reach Jensen's lips he crushed his mouth on his lover's, tongue sliding forward quickly as his hands curled savagely in the man's hair.

At once Jensen’s body exploded into movement. He pulled Jared hard into him, hooking a hand under his ass and drawing him up. Jared’s legs wrapped around his middle and Jensen stumbled forward, not stopping until he had Jared up against the wall. Kissing his lover worked wonders at soothing the ache in his chest and he thrust his tongue hard against Jared’s, fighting his way forward. Jared’s skin burned under his palm and Jensen growled, curving his nails and dragging down.

Letting Jensen take control of the kiss, of _everything_ , Jared moaned and keened softly as the pain dragging down his chest grew into intense pleasure. Squeezing his legs tightly he held on, hips rocking forward against Jensen's hard body as his eyes clouded over with lust and _need_. He needed Jensen, it wasn't about _want_ anymore - together they were better, more and calmer. And this - this intensity - the way Jensen wanted to control him, dominate him - there'd never been anything like it for Jared ... nothing would compare to that.

Tearing back from the kiss Jensen pulled his shirt off, throwing it across the room before pressing forward again, lips sliding along Jared’s skin. He’d had him so many times in the past few days but it wasn’t enough. And the fire burning between them now was intense in a way Jensen hadn’t yet felt. “Jared,” he growled against his lover’s neck, biting hard at the muscle and sliding his arms tight around Jared once more. “Need you.” He stepped back, turning them and stumbling toward the bed, dropping Jared swiftly down onto the mattress and climbing over him.

"P..Please," Jared moaned. His hands pushed at Jensen's body as he tried to get his fingers to loosen the man's button and undo his jeans. The weight of Jensen's was hot, solid and Jared's cock was aching and he struggled to breathe. Biting hard on Jensen's bottom lip Jared's body lurched forward and he ground his hips up into Jensen's body. "I need you," he murmured. "So much."

Fire burned in Jensen’s chest, just hearing Jared say that he needed him. It made any lingering ache or uncertainty vanish. His hands slid down between them, fumbling with buttons and zippers, pulling and pushing at denim until finally he felt skin against skin, Jared’s body curving up into his, their cocks sliding together. A shudder rocked through Jensen and he pushed Jared up along the bed, falling forward to grab the lube from the nightstand and pushing back to flip Jared over.

Arm hooking under Jared’s hips, Jensen lifted him up to his knees, spreading his ass with one hand digging into the muscles. “Gonna make you mine,” Jensen growled, bending over to drag his teeth down his lover’s back, over the bumps of his spine.

Jared's entire body was shaking, muscles trembling as he strained to hold himself there. Unconsciously, he swayed back toward Jensen, ass brushing against his lover's hard shaft. Crying out deep and rough he pushed back hard and then moaned softly.

The feel of Jensen's mouth on his back was sending little waves of pleasure rippling through his body. His spine arched up, following the sharp touch of Jensen's teeth. Curling his hands into the quilt Jared moaned again, panting quickly, almost dizzy with pleasure. He wanted Jensen inside him, fucking him, _claiming_ him.

The body slipped beneath his fingers and Jensen fumbled back, quickly coating his skin with cool liquid. Jared’s body was alive beneath him, in constant movement and Jensen shoved three fingers forward, Jared’s body giving easily under the touch. “God the way you just take it.” Jensen groaned and pulled his fingers free. It would probably still hurt Jared slightly but Jensen knew his lover thrived on the pain. He couldn’t wait until Jared was stronger, could take more.

Hand curving along his cock he stroked quickly, pressing forward. His hand was just barely wiped free before he was shoving forward, thrusting hard into his lover. Jared’s heat encased him, pulling him further in and holding tight along his body. Jensen bent over Jared, sliding his palm flat around and against the man’s heart.

" _Oh_ God," Jared hissed. His ass burned at the intrusion, muscles clenching tight in protest and Jared dropped his head forward as he panted through the pain and then it was there; the pleasure. The overwhelming _take-his-fucking-breath-away_ pleasure. "Fuck me," he hissed.

Not needing to be told twice, Jensen pulled back and shoved hard forward. He didn’t give Jared a chance to adjust to the second hard thrust, simply pulled back and drove hard forward once more. He felt the muscles clench and release around him, tight heat sending pleasure in thick waves through his body. Jensen’s fingers curved tight around Jared’s hipbones, holding to the point of almost pain as he thrust hard forward again and again.

Only half aware of the sounds he was making, Jared tried hard to stay on his hands and knees. The way Jensen was fucking into him was sending shockwaves through his body; tingling, pulsing pleasure. Sweat beaded on his forehead, at the small of his back and he gasped in each breath of air. _Jensen_. That was all that kept going through his mind.

Shoving his body back _hard_ he keened, soft sounds becoming louder moans with each hard thrust of Jensen's heat into his tight ring of muscle. Crying out his lover's name Jared arched his back up and Jensen's next thrust slid hard flesh straight paste his prostate. "Fuck," Jared moaned seconds before his arms gave out. Twitching slightly he strained to push back up, pleasure riding him with wave after wave of almost unbearable sensation.

Jensen’s palm flattened on Jared’s back and pressed down hard, free hand dragging up to run along the sweat at his brow. Each of Jared’s moans seemed to spark more heat than he thought possible in the pit of his stomach. Jensen could barely breathe, the air tight and constricting in his chest.

He could hear the race of his pulse in his ears, he lost the ability to stay up right, bending over Jared once more and wrapping an arm around him. Fingers curving around Jared’s cock, Jensen stroked in time with his hard thrusts, pressing his lips firm against his lover’s back. Jared’s moans vibrated beneath him and Jensen groaned at the tightening of muscles, snapping his hips hard over and over into his lover’s prostate.

Jensen's hand had barely curled around Jared's cock when he felt his orgasm burst and twist to life within him. Whimpering softly, hips pushing back and thrusting forward Jared lost control. He came hard, fast, come pulsing out of his cock so hard it hurt. The shudder of his orgasm moved through his body from head to toe and his ass clenched tight around his lover’s heat. He was only barely aware of the groans, the sweet moans of his name falling from Jensen's lips.

As it was every other time Jared came, Jensen found it impossible to hold on any longer. His orgasm tore through him while he could still feel the heat of release from Jared’s on his palm. A shudder twisted his shoulders and his weight pressed down against his lover until Jared’s body gave out and they collapsed in a heap on the bed. Jensen was panting against Jared’s shoulder, hips still undulating slowly in him, eyes closed against the drip of sweat. “God,” he whispered, slowly releasing his grasp on Jared.

Panting roughly, Jared tried to swallow and coughed. Gasping in another breath he rolled his head to the side and let his body melt down into the mattress. Moaning again he reached up weakly to drag the back of his hand across his eyes.

Eventually Jensen pulled away so Jared could have an easier time breathing. He could still hear him panting, knew he himself was panting as well, and a small smile twitched across his lips. Jensen rolled them onto their sides and gathered Jared close, shifting him around to tug the blanket free and pull it over them. He shifted back until Jared fell onto his back, propping up on his elbow to stroke fingers down Jared’s jaw then up, pushing his hair back. “I love you,” he murmured softly, dipping down to softly kiss his lover.

Smiling slightly Jared turned into Jensen’s fingers and parted his lips quickly for a gentle kiss. “I love you,” he whispered. “You were jealous,” he mumbled against his lover’s lips.

“I was.” Jensen agreed and shifted to the side, arm draping over Jared’s middle. “I’m sorry. I was trying not to be.” He ran his nose along Jared’s cheek, sighing softly.

“That didn’t work out so well,” Jared laughed softly. “Jensen, you’re - everything. You’re all there is for me.” Closing his eyes Jared let himself melt into Jensen’s body, soak up the sweetness of his touches.

“I know.” Jensen murmured and closed his eyes as well, sighing softly. “I’ll feel better about it all when you’re completely mine. I’ll stop being jealous so much. I promise I won’t be like Christian.” He chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"You'll stop being jealous?" Jared's eyes opened slightly and he peered up at Jensen. "Maybe you could be jealous sometimes. You know..." He shrugged, nose wrinkling as he tried to hide his amusement.

“I will be, I was just trying to be convincing.” Jensen laughed and rolled over on top of Jared, pressing an open mouthed kiss to his neck. “Will you be jealous sometimes too?”

“Me? Oh _I_ would never be jealous. You know, not even when I walked into the room that time and Chad was nuzzling your shoulder - or you know - when Christian is touching you. No. Nope, not me.” Jared let his hands slid over Jensen’s back so he could scratching his nails along his lover’s flesh.

“Yeah figured as much.” Jensen laughed and pushed back a little, staring down into Jared’s eyes. “This is what you want right? Talking with Misha and everything, it didn’t change your mind right?” Jensen’s thumb slid along Jared’s lower lip, pulling out and releasing.

“You’re not going to stop asking me that till it’s done, are you?” Jared closed his eyes and followed turned to follow Jensen’s thumb. “This is _absolutely_ what I want.” Blinking his eyes open he stared up at Jensen’s beautiful green eyes as they glinted in the light from the almost-full moon. “No doubt in my heart or mind.”

“Good.” Jensen murmured then grinned down at Jared, stopping only when he fell down to press his lips hard against his lover’s. He didn’t pull back until he needed to breathe, letting his forehead rest against Jared’s. “You’re the absolute best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He draped himself along Jared’s side, breathing in his scent. “I can’t wait to show you what the world is really like.”

“I know what the best part is already. You.” Jared closed h is eyes again, his body drained and weak.

“Mm true.” Jensen laughed and shook his head. “But once we get the chance to wrestle under the full moon, and run miles at a time without stopping, and the connection. You’ll see.” He grinned against Jared’s shoulder, closing his eyes and letting the first pull of sleep tug at him.

“Mmhmm,” Jared murmured. His arm curled tight around Jensen and even as he fell asleep he held on to him.

-=-=-=-

A small smirk played across Jensen’s lips as he leaned back against Jared’s front door, watching Misha and Jared talking in quiet, rushed whispers. His skin was prickling, the very idea of going outside making his heart race. One night until the full moon and he wasn’t used to being stuck indoors so much. Even the rest of the pack was getting a little antsy. They’d gone out the night before but had to come in earlier than they might have when they’d felt the presence of vampire’s. And here Jensen had hoped they’d make themselves scarce as the moon got fuller.

“I can promise your absolute safety.” Jensen called out, pushing away from the wall and grinning at Misha. “Come on, how old are you? Have you ever _really_ been outside at night? How can you say you’ve even lived?”

“I’ve lived. _Inside_ at night like we’re supposed to.” Misha frowned and scratched at his temple.

“C’mon. You _know_ you’re curious, Misha. You’re always curious about things and Jensen can take care of us. For me? You know I’ll be leaving soon.” Jared didn’t want to make Misha feel back but they’d _had_ the talk about Jared leaving - and he had made it clear how much he was going to miss his friend. “Please?”

Rolling his eyes, Misha nodded. “Fine. If it will make you shut up. Okay. But Jensen better take care of me too.” Misha folded his arms and Jared couldn’t help laughing.

“Good!” Spinning he grabbed Misha’s shirt sleeve and dragged him toward Jensen. “Ready.”

“Alright, let’s go.” Jensen grinned and tugged the door open, leading the way outside. He turned back to Misha and Jared, bouncing on his heels. “ _God_ I love this time of night. So close to the moon. Doesn’t it just make you feel alive?” He grinned at the both, half spinning to the gate. He’d sent the rest of the pack off earlier, they were finding a place suitable for the change tomorrow and Jensen couldn’t wait to join them.

“ _You_ make me feel alive.” Jared grinned and moved past Jensen to punch the code into the gate. Pulling it open he let Jensen pass through first already knowing the man would let them know when it was safe to follow.

“What’s he doing?” Misha whispered, leaning in to Jared’s ear.

“He’s making sure it’s okay for us to go out.” Jared smiled.

“Vampires?” Misha’s voice wavered slightly.

“Yeah. Don’t worry - Jensen’s good at this.” Trying not to look too proud Jared saw Jensen wave and headed out through the gate. “All good?” He slipped under Jensen’s arm, hand sliding over the warmth of his back.

“Yeah, air seems clear right now.” Jensen nodded and smiled, tightening his arm around Jared and grinning at Misha. “Come on little human pet, I promise to keep you safe.” He held his hand out for Misha, laughing as quietly as he could. He was having a hard time not bouncing on his feet, not spinning around and laughing. He turned his head to Jared and kissed him hard, sliding a hand down to squeeze his ass. The almost full moon really got to him.

Misha moved quickly over to Jensen’s side and took his hand. “Remember, I’m important to Jared.”

Laughing, Jared patted Jensen’s chest. “He knows that, you’re safe.” He ignored the little flare of jealousy he felt when Jensen held onto Misha’s hand then turned and growled softly against Jensen’s ear.

“You’re important to me Misha. Maybe one day I’ll bring home a little werewolf mate for you.” Jensen grinned over at Misha, squeezing his hand and slipping his hand into Jared’s back pocket. He wasn’t sure how Misha would react to the idea of become a werewolf so he laughed to soften the words. Tilting his head toward Jared again he kissed him once more, officially deciding Jared and the night air was the best combination.

“So,” Jared bounced slightly. His lover’s happiness was contagious. “Where are you taking us?”

“Wait. I don’t want a werewolf, don’t bring me a werewolf.” Misha’s eyes widened as he looked around.

Laughing, Jared shook his head.

“Why not? We’re fantastic in bed.” Jensen smirked over at Misha, swaying their hands as they walked. “I figured just a stroll would be good, let Misha adjust to the idea of being out at night.”

“Isn’t it great, Misha?” Jared smiled and took a few deep breaths of night air. It always seemed so much better - fresher - but maybe that was because it was forbidden.

Misha nodded slowly. “It’s okay. So far. If I survive I’ll let you know what I think.”

“He’s a bit of a chicken shit,” Jared whispered loud enough for Misha to hear.

“He just doesn’t realize how strong I am.” Jensen laughed and turned to nuzzle Jared’s neck. “I didn’t rescue him and I haven’t thrown him around. You’ll have to vouch for me so he stops be scared.” Jensen looked toward Misha and squeezed his hand again. “I told Jared when he was fifteen that I’m the thing all the scary things at night are afraid of.”

Misha raised an eyebrow. “Wait. Back up the truck. You throw him around. Like - all growly and sexy?”

“Misha!” Jared burst out laughing.

“What? He brought it up.” But there was finally a smile on Misha’s face.

“Uh. Yeah, you did, Jensen.” Jared slipped his fingers just under his lover’s waistband and down so he could curl his fingers over the man’s ass. Every step Jensen took moved his muscles and Jared smiled up at him innocently.

“I’m not ashamed of our excellent sex life.” Jensen laughed, trailing off as fingers moved over his skin. That was more than a little distracting, and Jensen turned into the heat of him, kissing him deeply once more. “This time of the month really makes my blood boil.” He murmured against his lover’s lips, grinning when Misha made some odd type of noise beside him. “See Misha, you need your own werewolf lover.”

“I’m doing fine for the moment. Thank you very much, Jensen.” Misha laughed. He’d obviously relaxed a little and his eyes were moving around as he looked at everything for the first time ever under moonlight. Jared noticed he hadn’t let go of Jensen’s hand though.

“Tomorrow night,” He murmured. His entire life would change.

“I know.” Jensen whispered, running his nose along Jared’s jaw. “I can’t wait.” His lips pressed softly to his lover’s skin before he pulled back. “Misha whenever we’re back in town we’ll take you out at night, but you have to promise me you won’t do it by yourself. Deal?” Jensen smiled fondly over at Jared, remembering when he’d made him promise the same.

Misha shook his head. “No problem. I have _no_ desire to do this by myself. None what-so-ever.”

Jared had to admit that his friend’s eyes were pretty wide. But he could remember how he’d felt that first night; all the air, the way everything looked so different at night. “He won’t,” Jared murmured. He knew his friend didn’t have the same pull that Jared had been dealing with.

“I believe it.” Jensen chuckled softly and pulled Misha close, looping an arm over his shoulder. He grinned as he held the two humans close, amused by the situation. “I grew up going out every night. I can’t imagine not doing that. I think the curfew is horrible. People shouldn’t be afraid of the night. They should be taught how to fight if they need to, the world would be so much more amazing if it didn’t stop when the sun set.” Jensen pressed a hard kiss to the top of Misha’s head before giving one to Jared, tilting his head back to press it to his lips. “We should start a rebellion.”

"Isn't that what we're doing by being out here at night in the first place?" It sure felt a little _bad_ ; but then Jared didn't mind that nearly as much anymore. "You're corrupting both of us. It's your fault that I was out here that first night by myself remember?"

"By yourself?" Misha's voice was a little shrill in the evening quiet.

“Don’t worry, Jensen was all manly and saved my ass.” Jared nuzzled his lover’s hair and smiled.

“I don’t want to listen to anything about that night while I’m out here, do I?” Misha looked straight ahead.

“No,” Jared laughed. “You don’t.”

“And personally, I don’t think it’s much of a rebel when I’m part of the reason you’re not supposed to be out.” Jensen pointed out, looking up at the nearly full moon. He opened his mouth to add to the point but something cold and vile hit him, the scent of death far too close. The gust of wind had shifted directions and Jensen had been too distracted to notice before hand. “Jared.” He tensed and dropped his arms from around them, turning to face the way they’d come.

They were being followed, maybe they had been for awhile and Jensen could kick himself for not picking up on it before. His gaze swept from one side to the other, looking for a place for them to hide. “Take Misha, don’t run, just, over there. In the shadows.” Jensen bent slowly, reaching under his jean pant leg to grab the stake he had wisely thought to stash before they left.

“Jensen...” Even though Jared couldn’t see anything he’d learned enough to follow his orders. Grabbing Misha’s hand Jared dragged him away, stumbling as he tried to keep his eyes on his lover. “Jensen-” he whispered and Misha pulled him harder toward the trees and a dark passageway between some buildings.

“Jared, come on,” Misha hissed.

Head tilting to the side Jensen glanced out of the corner of his eye to make sure Jared and Misha were safely hidden before fixing his eyes forward. The vampire was there now and Jensen nearly laughed. It was the same one who had attacked Jared that first night, young and inexperienced. Jensen sniffed the air, scrunching his face up in disgust. As far he could tell though it was just this one vampire, maybe out to prove to his superiors that he could handle himself in a fight.

Clearly no one had warned him what a werewolf was.

The vampire opened his mouth, began some sort of taunt or insult but Jensen wasn’t the type for banter. He fed off the adrenaline of the night, lunging forward and swiping at the vampire. It ducked and rolled, stumbling to the side and Jensen stepped back, considering him with a tilt of his head. The vampire snarled in his crouch, fists tightening into fists at his side.

“Foul mutt,” the vampire growled, darting forward and leaping on Jensen. Pavement connected hard with his head and Jensen blinked up at the moon, knee jerking up in an automatic reaction.

The vampire hissed and Jensen flipped them over, struggling against the hands gripping around his neck. Air caught in his throat and he fell back, the vampire rolling to pin him once more. Just as his vision began to blur he pulled his leg up, foot connecting hard into the vampire’s chest and sending the creature flying across the street.

Jensen was up on his feet before the vampire had even hit the wall of the nearest house. He inhaled deeply and shook his head before taking off after him. The vampire lunged forward and Jensen met the action, driving his stake hard forward. Jensen stumbled a few steps into the sudden explosion of ashes around him, coughing roughly.

His neck was still tender and his head ached but Jared and Misha were safe. Jensen turned toward them, half jogging to the place they’d disappeared. “Come on. We gotta get home before more show up.”

Misha was pressed up against Jared, face buried in his shoulder and Jared almost shoved him back when Jensen came toward them. “Are you okay?” There was some blood on his lover’s face, scratches and he was covered in ash. “Jensen...” His fingers fluttered over the man’s face, stroke tenderly.

“We gotta go. We should go,” Misha said pulling on Jared’s shirt.

“I’m okay.” Jensen said quietly and laid a hand on Jared’s back, pressing him forward. He felt foolish; he had risked them both by being out here like this. He should have sensed the vampire beforehand. “Don’t run Misha, I know you’re tempted but at this point it will only make them want to chase and I’m not sure I’m up for another fight at the moment.” Jensen stepped just slight in front of them, breathing the air in deeply to check.

Doing as he was told Jared started to walk but he reached back behind him for Jensen’s hand. Misha was walking so close to him that they kept bumping in to each other. “Are you okay? Would you even tell me if you weren’t?” Jared kept his voice down, eyes darting forward every now and again.

“Not now Jared. Let’s just focus on getting home.” Jensen kept inhaling deeply, checking the air, intent and focused. He could hear Misha’s shaky breath; the rise of his heart racing, the man was a few steps away from a panic attack. Jensen stopped walking and turned to Misha, grabbing his shoulders. “It’s okay. You need to stay with us okay Misha? Take a deep breath.”

“Th..that was. Jared said we were safe. He said...” Misha’s eyes were darting around.

“I got him,” Jared said softly. Sliding his arm over Misha’s shoulders he pulled his friend in closer. “I also told you Jensen would take care of us and he did. Right, Misha?” Jared rested his head against Misha’s and got him walking again.

“Yeah,” Misha said softly, “you did.”

Jared could feel Misha trembling and it drove his own fear back slightly. “Jensen? Are we close?” He was almost ashamed to admit he hadn’t been paying attention to where they were.

“We’re not far.” Jensen turned and started walking to the house once more. If he could just get them back then he could focus on everything else. He could hear Jared softly murmuring something to Misha but knew it had less to do with the words and more about the tone, the suggestion. “Look, there it is.” He finally said, relieved to see the house come into view.

Jensen punched in the code and pushed the door open, stepping back to let Misha and Jared go before him. “Jared, get Misha something warm to drink, with sugar. It will help with the shock.” Jensen rubbed along his sore neck, breathing deeply to further calm himself.

“You’re coming in, right?” Jared wasn’t stepping foot inside the house without him no matter what he said.

Misha unlocked the door to the house and pushed it open. “Come on, you guys.” He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered.

“Yes of course.” Jensen nodded and ushered Jared inside, closing the door firmly behind them and locking it. “Sweet and warm.” He nodded at Jared and touched his elbow. “Are you alright? Do you need me to make it?”

“I’m okay,” Jared hurried in to the kitchen and put the kettle on so he could make some hot chocolate for everyone then sped back into the living room. “Is Christian here? Will you tell him if you’re okay?” Jared could see that Jensen was holding his body strangely, he was tense, but Jared didn’t think he was hurt too badly.

Misha had settled on the couch; knees pulled up to his chest.

“They’ve gone now, remember?” Jensen smiled softly at Jared and shook his head. “I’m fine okay? Just the fight, makes me tense, that’s okay.” Jensen shifted to the side and pulled his shirt up, glancing down and touching his chest tenderly. “Maybe a few bruises, I’ll have worse by the end of the full moon. We’re all okay.”

“Okay,” Jared walked a few steps backwards and went into the kitchen again to make the drinks.

Dropping his shirt, Jensen glanced toward the kitchen before slowly crossing to Misha, dropping down beside him. “I’m sorry Misha, I didn’t want you to have to experience that.”

“S’okay,” Misha’s teeth were chattering and he pulled a blanket around his shoulders. “You did. What Jared said. He said you’d take care of us.”

“Of course.” Jensen nodded and slid his arm around Misha, pulling him close to his side and squeezing. “I wouldn’t allow anyone to come to harm if I can stop it. Just, I guess you have a new understanding for the curfew.” Jensen sighed. The last thing he wanted was Misha to fear the night that he adored so much.

“Th..that’s what’s out there, that’s what the walls are for. Not you guys.” Misha leaned against Jensen and sighed.

“Right. The walls stop the vampires, and we won’t hurt you.” Jensen slid a hand through Misha’s hair, soft smile on his lips. “I was pretty kick ass though huh?”

Laughing dryly, Misha nestled closer. “Yeah, but you guys won’t always be here.”

Jared stopped in the doorway with two hot chocolates and watched the men together for a few moments.

“But you’re perfectly safe here.” Jensen said quietly, sliding his hand down to Misha’s back and rubbing softly. “The vampires can’t come over the walls; you could sleep with all your windows open and be perfectly safe. And I’m absolutely sure that Jared will be calling all the time to check up on you.” Jensen laughed quietly, amused with Misha who was nearly up in his lap.

Jared frowned slightly and headed into the room. “Thought I’d better bring this in before I lose you to Misha.” Jared lifted his eyebrows and smirked at Jensen. “How you doing Mish?”

“I’m not letting him go tonight; we might all have to sleep together.” Misha smiled weakly up at Jared and shoved the blanket back so he could take the steaming mug.

“Jensen I made another cup if you want it?” Jared lingered by the couch, set the extra mug on the table and then settled on the floor at Jensen’s feet, fingers curling over the man’s knee.

“I’m okay.” Jensen said quietly and reached out to touch Jared’s hair. He hesitated for a moment before hooking his arm under Misha, lifting him up and scooting them all back so there was room behind him. “Come here Jared,” he patted to the free spot next to him, smiling softly down at his lover. “Seems like a good night for cuddling.”

Smiling, Jared climbed up onto the couch and nestled in against Jensen’s side. “Good thing you were with us tonight.” He snagged the edge of Misha’s blanket and pulled it over himself and Jensen.

Misha snorted softly and leaned his head back on Jensen’s shoulder. “Wouldn’t have been out there if you didn’t go get yourself a boyfriend.”

“I’ve always been Jared’s boyfriend.” Jensen pointed out and grinned, leaning back slightly to gently kiss Jared. “I wish we could bring you with us Misha, you sure you don’t want a little werewolf mate? I know some single guy’s, we could just start introducing you.” Jensen laughed and maybe he was only saying it half for Misha’s benefit. He wasn’t sure he could actually handle Misha there all the time; he’d spend most of the time jealous of Misha.

“No thanks,” Misha muttered and leaned forward to sip his hot chocolate. “I didn’t like that night business quiet as much as Jared seems to.”

Jared chuckled quietly and rubbed his hand on Jensen’s chest. It wasn’t just the night that he liked; it was being out in it with Jensen and feeling so free. “He can’t - someone’s gotta stay here at my house. Well, it’ll be Mish’s house.”

Leaning forward Misha blinked a few times. “What? I can’t- no, you worked hard on this house Jared.”

“Yeah,” Jared sighed, “and we’ll come and stay whenever we’re around but I want it to be your home. You can keep saving up for your bookstore then.”

“Wow,” Misha’s hand almost tipped the hot chocolate onto Jensen’s lap and Jared caught it just in time.

“I would have killed you if that spilled on me.” Jensen muttered and when Misha looked at him he laughed. “I’m kidding. Now who wants to give me a massage? After all I just saved both your lives.”

Misha opened his mouth and Jared didn’t give him a chance to answer. “I will.” He shifted up and slid around so Jensen could lean back against him. “You might have to let go of Misha,” he murmured. And, it was _just_ because it was better for the massage and not at all because he was feeling a little nip of jealously over seeing Jensen take care of someone else.

“We’ll make do.” Jensen laughed and shifted, nearly slumping back against Jared. His heat was almost better than a massage anyway. “If I pass out will you carry me up to bed?” He let his head fall back, grinning into Jared’s neck.

“I’ll try, but I might not get very far.” Jared curled his fingers over Jensen’s shoulders and dug them into the muscle. “How you doing, Misha? Still alive?”

Leaning back against Jensen’s leg Misha smiled. “Mmmm better.” He took another sip of hot chocolate. “So. It’s tomorrow? The big night? Will you come back here after?” Misha looked down at his mug.

Jared’s let his hands slide forward to rub Jensen’s chest. “Will we?” He buried his nose in Jensen’s hair, pulling in the fresh air smell.

“We’ll be gone a few nights. But we can come by after. I should warn you though, we might be a little worse for wear. Jared’s gonna be a little feisty.” Jensen laughed and rubbed a hand through Misha’s hair. “We can stop by and visit before we go.”

Misha grinned finally, “feisty?”

Laughing, Jared lapped softly at Jensen’s ear lobe. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to feel _more_ feisty than he already was.

“That’s a wolf secret, I can’t tell you.” Jensen snorted and bumped his elbow into Misha’s side, slumping back against Jared. He couldn’t wait to see Jared in the new wolf form; it was going to be amazing. Tilting his head up, he let his lips run along Jared’s jaw and sighed softly. “Love you,” he whispered, smiling softly. The last of the adrenaline from before had ebbed off and he even his tense muscles had loosened without a massage.

Misha just shook his head and smiled.

“Love you too,” Jared whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Jensen slowly released Jared’s hand and stepped into the open clearing, glancing up to the darkening sky. The sun had full set now and the moon was just beyond the trees. He could feel the pull, the wolf in him closing in and pushing forward. His eyes slid along the trees, picking out places he could go to change if needed.

“So, Christian will change with Chad and make sure he is safe with Sandy and Katie before coming to join us. I won’t bite you until he’s here. Do you- would you like to watch me change?” Jensen turned back to Jared, pulling his shirt off and folding it between his hands. He’d been waiting so long for this, now he could hardly believe it was here.

Jared’s hands were shaking so he stuffed them in his pockets. “I. I, yeah, I think I would. Christian will be... he’ll be a wolf?” Jared’s eyes scanned the trees around them and he stepped closer to Jensen without even thinking about it.

“Yes he will.” Jensen nodded and tossed his shirt over to the side of the trees. “Katie is looking after the young ones. You will have to choose where I bite you. Did you think about where you might like that?” Jensen looked up at Jared, hand on his waist line. “Somewhere that can be covered.”

“I was thinking about that.” Jared closed the distance between them and pressed a kiss to Jensen’s bare shoulder. Even in the cool evening air his skin was almost burning. “Why does it have to be hidden?”

“People will ask. It’s going to look like a bite. How would you explain that?” Jensen laughed softly and dragged his zipper down, pushing at his jeans. “Why, what were you thinking?”

Shrugging out of his jacket, Jared tossed it aside and pulled his t-shirt up and off. He shivered and pointed to the base of his neck just by his shoulder. “Here,” he said softly.

A burst of heat pushed through Jensen, enough to almost make him lose control on the wolf pushing forward. He swallowed thickly and nodded. “Alright.” Stepping forward, Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared and pressed his lips to the space Jared just indicated. “Here.” He leaned into Jared, breathing in his scent one last time in human form.

Trembling, Jared nodded and pressed his lips to Jensen’s hair. “Yes, I. I don’t care if people see it. People should know that I’m yours.” His fingers slipped along the heat of Jensen’s waist. “Scared,” he whispered.

“It’ll be okay.” Jensen said softly and stepped back, turning to kick out of his shoes. “When I bite you, it will hurt, I’m sorry I can’t really avoid that.” Jensen smiled sadly at him and looked away. “Then you’ll change. There really aren’t words to describe how it feels except the pressure, like something needs to get out; you just let it happen okay? The first change is going to be the most intense but I’ll take control then okay? Um, any questions?” Jensen laughed softly and shook his head. “Sorry, I’ve never had to do this before.”

“Me either.” Jared looked down at the ground. “Will I... will I still be able to control myself?” His eyes were wide, hands clenched into fists in his pockets.

“It might feel a little like you can’t. This time, and for awhile. But that’s why I’m here okay? And Christian too. You’ll be aware, things might be a little hazy but you’ll feel me. That’s the big thing, more than everything else you’ll feel me and you just cling to that.” Jensen pushed at his jeans and boxers, looking up to the sky again and back down. “I can’t hold off much longer. Anything else before I change?”

“I love you.” Jared stepped back, fingers shaking as he tried to undo his jeans.

Smiling softly once more, Jensen nodded. “I love you too.” He stared at Jared for another long moment before looking away. The press of the wolf swelled but Jensen fought it for a moment later, crossing back to Jared and tugging him close, kissing him firmly and stepping back. “See you on the other side.” He grinned and stepped back again, turning slightly away.

The wolf in him surged forward; Jensen could feel the flare of heat, burning along his veins. It was always this way, more heat than any person should be able to take for just a moment. So many years of changing like this, it no longer hurt him. One moment he was seeing the world through his human eyes and the next it was the scent of Jared, strong and flaring through his shifted senses.

Jensen could feel the burst of excitement in his wolf form. It was as if his wolf was completely aware of who Jared would soon be and what this would mean. He bounded over to Jared, hopping around his feet, the night air turning him into something close to an eager puppy. It was thrilling to temporarily not be the leader, to enjoy the change like he had as a child.

Jared was frozen to the spot as Jensen changed and then found himself stumbling back a few steps when the wolf ran at him. Every instinct he had told him to run; but he stood there, shaking. Taking in a shuddering breath he dropped down to one knee and reached out tentatively. The wolf was bounding around him and he couldn't help flinching slightly.

The air was crisp and cool but Jensen was caught only on the scent of his mate, right here, _finally_. When Jared was down on his level he bounded forward, growling and pressing forward. He wanted to show Jared he wouldn’t hurt him. He had enough control over his wolf now that it wasn’t even an issue. Instead he licked at Jared, running off to ease off some of the energy and returning a moment later with a bark.

“Jensen,” Jared murmured. Holding his hand out again, Jared smiled when Jensen nosed at his palm so that he had to stroke the thick, rough fur of his neck. The wolf growled playfully - _Jensen_ \- and let out another deep bark. “Your eyes,” Jared whispered. The same green eyes.

Before he even came into the clearing Jensen could feel Christian. Instantly the surge of protectiveness coursed through Jensen and he tensed in front of Jared, snarling a warning at the approaching wolf. Christian came through the bush with his head bowed, submissive, telling Jensen without words that he wouldn’t do anything, that he was still in control of himself.

Jensen crossed to him and their noses touched, a greeting, a confirmation that things were okay with the rest of the pack. When he turned and moved back to Jared, it was with a different purpose. The energy in his system felt different, more intense, as if his wolf was counting down the moments until he would change Jared. He rubbed his nose along Jared’s neck, a question, his mate’s last change to change his mind.

Curling his fingers into the thick fur at Jensen’s neck, Jared nodded, eyes locked with the dark green eyed-wolf. “Yes,” he whispered. He was shaking so badly, cold, fear, anticipation that he couldn’t hold still and shifted closer for a moment, burying his face in the warm fur. “Yes,” he murmured again.

The way Christian shifted behind him Jensen knew he was preparing, ready to stop Jensen if the need to attack became too strong. Jensen wasn’t concerned and he now understood why neither Katie nor Christian had been concerned. He couldn’t fathom attacking Jared; even biting him was going to take force of will.

Jensen growled until Jared shifted back, noting the strong scent of fear, the way the man’s body trembled. Before more time could pass Jensen moved forward, paws landing on Jared’s chest and knocking him back down onto the ground. There was a moment their eyes met then his teeth were sinking into Jared’s neck, the bite sharp and deep, blood sparking along his tongue and making him growl once more.

Jared cried out. He'd been expecting pain but the sensation of Jensen's canines sinking through his flesh made him clutch at the ground. Nails clawing up grass and dirt he yelled out - losing all the air in his lungs as the pain ran down his chest in a tremor. Lifting one hand slowly he curled it around Jensen's neck, _his mate_ and panted softly as tears streamed down his cheeks.

A low growl behind Jensen had his mind snapping back into the moment and his teeth pulling back. He licked along Jared’s wound instantly, trying to stop the flow of blood. It wouldn’t matter either way, Jared’s blood was already changing and the wound would be hardly noticeable once he was a wolf. A whine fell from Jensen as he stepped back, curling around Jared’s body, nervously nudging at his chest, not pleased by the sounds of pain coming from Jared.

It was just as Jensen said. Not that Jared was able to focus on any particular sensation for very long. The wound along his neck was throbbing, aching, and he could feel the blood still pooling there but the pressure. It began like he was being pulled; as though something had reached deep inside him and was pulling his spine forward, through him, turning him inside out. "Jen..." he gasped and flung his arm out to the side.

Then things faded away. It was like waking form a dream, waking to a few moments of nightmare. Everything in his body ached. It was like being pulled apart and jammed back together. Jared could only moan softly, writhing on the ground. The smell of dirt and crushed grass was fresh in his nose and he blinked up at the moon; staring as it sharpened and grew brighter in front of his eyes.

And then he was lying on his side, panting and everything was different. Stiff and sore, his body protested the very act of even trying to breathe and he could hear how rough his panting sounded. Overcome by scents and sounds he twitched his head to the side to find Jensen. Knowing exactly where Jensen was he turned and a small whine left his mouth. _Changed_. He had changed.

He panicked for a moment and tried to remember Jensen's words. _Feel him, focus on him._ When he opened his mouth he heard a small growl and rolled to face his mate. It was confusing, so many things bombarding him, and then he met his mate's gaze. _Focus on Jensen._

Whining quietly, Jared lifted his head weakly and nosed along Jensen's jaw. Fur, the fur felt different to him in his new form; thicker and the scent of his mate was everywhere. It was almost all he could sense.

Jensen’s wolf was nearly flaring with excitement, eager to play with Jared, to show him everything. This wasn’t the time yet though. He could feel Christian’s concern as he paced along the clearing, ready to help if needed. Jensen turned into Jared, curling against him, rubbing his muzzle along his sides to check him over.

Coming back up to Jared’s head he gently nipped along his neck, a love bite, it could have been a question, _are you okay?_ Jensen had never felt Jared so strongly, he could feel Jared’s pain, just barely easing off, the uncertainty, the newness as if this was also Jensen’s first time changing. Jensen let his muzzle run along Jared’s, a small whine falling between them.

Jared let the comfort of his mate pull him through the haze of confusion and pain. He could feel Jensen inside him, along his fur, everywhere and he could feel his muscles relaxing as they struggled to settle into their new configuration. Lifting his head again he growled and the sound startled him. He rolled, legs flailing for a moment as his spine twisted in ways he was unaccustomed to and then he was on his feet.

Four feet, legs weak and trembling under him he swayed there for a few moments like a new born colt and then took a few tentative steps back toward his mate. Instinct alone had him dropping down to his haunches to crawl forward as he neared Jensen. _His mate_. Nose down, he whined softly and licked at Jensen’s front paw.

A pleased noise fell from Jensen and he dropped his head, nosing along the top of Jared’s head between his ears. It seemed he wouldn’t be faced with the instinct to seek flesh, to hunt. When Christian had changed Chad it had taken both Jensen and Christian to keep the new wolf from racing to the nearest civilization. Jared it seemed naturally came equipped with a control that would be vital in his role as second in command.

Pressing forward Jensen nudged Jared with his nose and jumped back, pacing over to Christian and circling him. He was back to Jared a moment later, licking soothingly over his fur then tilting his head back. Jensen howled at the moon because he finally felt complete, even without the rest of the pack there he knew they had finally found their perfect dynamics. Jensen wanted the night to know, wanted any wolves within listening range to know.

The sound of Jensen's howl skittered down Jared's spine and he lurched up to his feet again and barked. The sound startled him and he dropped down to his haunches and snapped at the air then turned in a circle a few times. Shaking it off he felt the way his body twisted from side and side and he shook all the dirt and grass off his fur.

Padding over to his mate Jared nosed around his neck; the true scent of Jensen and the very reason he had always smelled of the outside and the night. He yipped, startled himself again and half leapt as he moved around beside Jensen.

Another smell caught his attention; _Christian._ Growling softly Jared dropped down again, tail lowering, hackles rising on his neck. No one should come near his mate. No one.

If a wolf could laugh Jensen thought he might then. The way Jared was protecting him, Christian’s quick response. They were snarling at each other and Jensen huffed, easily stepping between them. Clearly his wolf would need to work on solidifying things with Jared before introducing the rest of the pack. It didn’t help that Christian was unattached at the moment.

Pushing forward he nudged at Christian, dismissing him with a snap of his jaws. His shoulder pressed against Jared, pushing away from Christian. A low growl of warning fell between them and he nuzzled under Jared’s head until he could hear Christian disappearing through the brush. Once he was certain the other wolf was gone Jensen bit playfully at Jared and raced off, testing his ability to follow.

Jared bounced sideways and stumbled, twisted on his back for a moment then leaping back up to his feet. He barked; more prepared for the sound this time and half hopped half bounced over toward Jensen. Yipping softly he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and twisted quickly to nip at it only to yelp when he bit his tail.

Unable to control himself, Jensen leapt forward, landing half on top of Jared and pinning him down to the ground. He could feel the air leave Jared for a moment before he crawled back, nudging Jared’s side, encouraging him constantly to try more. His biggest hope was that he and Jared would be able to rejoin the pack before the sun rose, this way he could continue to keep an eye on his pack and Jared.

Whining softly, Jensen nudged Jared toward the brush, running a few yards ahead and coming back. He circled around Jared and ran his muzzle down the length of his body, always testing, ensuring he was alright.

Barking quietly Jared pawed at the ground and wriggled slightly. He wanted to follow Jensen but it was a bit harder than he thought to coordinate four legs. Bouncing again, he pushed the front half of his body off the ground and leapt high in the air. Shaking his head he threw himself forward and ran sideways a bit but in Jensen's general direction. Yipping happily Jared finally reached his mate and nipped at Jensen’s muzzle. Darting back he wagged his tail and dropped the front of his body down. He wanted to laugh, and run, dart around and bite at the air - it was all kind over like being high or drunk - intoxicated by the moon.

Pleased by the way Jared seemed to slowly become accustomed to the new form he took, Jensen circled him, encouraging his playful attitude. He ran forward again and waited until Jared joined him once more, circling and touching and biting with affection. Once more he ran forward and waited, the moment Jared joined him he tackled him to the ground, rolling them both, kicking just slightly at Jared to knock him off balanced. His head tilted slightly, observing Jared as he straightened up again.

Running ahead once more, Jensen tilted his head back once more and howled, calling out to his pack. It was a different howl, to let them know things were okay. He reared up off his front paws when Jared was near him once more, dropping down beside him and growling low in his throat, nipping gently just under his ear.

Baring his teeth Jared snarled and then shook his head, sneezed and leaped up high to knock into Jensen's side. He was happy - truly happy - learning, wondering, curious. Mouthing Jensen’s front paw he tested his jaw, it was strong but he stopped the pressure long before hurting his mate then licked at the fur, combing it softly with his tongue.

Jensen had long since lost count of the amount of times he’d changed into his wolf form but there was something very distinctly different about this one. He hadn’t even been completely aware of how lonely the change had felt until now when he could feel Jared, sense his being, and feel him with every action.

They continued to travel through the dense woods in the same tag and chase race. Jensen ran ahead, Jared followed. They tousled and wrestled and Jensen was so very happy he continued to bounce and play like a puppy all over again. When they reached an open clearing, the moon lighting the grass beneath them, Jensen took off, leaping back through the air and hunching down on his front paws before racing around again.

Jared stretched his neck long and stared up at the moon again, opening his mouth to howl. The sound sent shivers down his spine and he shook again, loving the feel of the heaviness of his fur. Padding over to Jensen he nipped at the side of his mouth and whined softly, tail wagging. He was _sure_ he'd never been alive before, and certain he'd never truly experienced the night.

His ears darted forward, and he was suddenly alert. Tilting his head he listened and sensed the approach of the pack. Sniffing at the air for a few more moments he snorted softly and padded back a few steps and lay down at Jensen's side. _His place._ He knew it like he knew how to breathe, like he knew how to howl, knew that the scents that drew his dark, wet nose up to the breeze were the pack. _Their pack._

Dipping down, Jensen licked along the top of Jared’s head, nuzzling for a moment and waiting as the pack approached. He could automatically feel the dynamics shifting, the others testing out Jared, judging how he would react to them. Jared did amazing, far better than Jensen had anticipated. He waited patiently there at Jensen’s side, telling the other wolves without a word that he was aware of his place among the pack.

Christian and Katie approached first, Sandy and Chad right behind them, and their heads bowed, patient and waiting. Jensen growled softly in approval and nudged Jared’s neck.

Pushing up to his feet Jared sniffed the air again, closing his eyes as he learned the scent of each pack member. _Christian_ , strong, impatient but full of heart. Jared padded forward and whined softly, sniffing at Christian's wolf form. The man's ice blue eyes were the same and Jared sneezed again when their cold noses touched. Bouncing back he hopped sideways and twisted back again before managing to get himself under control. It was like little waves of happiness would crash into him - the urge to move impossible to ignore.

 _Katie_ , gentle and calm, loving. Nosing along her muzzle Jared whined again, yipped and snorted when Katie's wet nose pressed against his.

Once Jared had greeted the other dominant members of the pack Jensen moved beyond them. He nudged against Chad in greeting, snarling slightly when the young wolf bounded forward. Christian had already turned, blocking Chad from his obvious desire to leap forward and play with Jared. That time would come. Jensen greeted Sandy next and nudged her forward. She was hesitant until Katie pressed to her side, rubbing along her side in encouragement.

Jensen moved back to Jared’s side, sitting and observing. These were the most vital moments. Christian and Katie had to step back and allow Jared to greet their mates and make his presence known. He was almost certain it would continue to go well, but he was prepared regardless. Jensen believed though that Jared truly was the last piece of the puzzle, completing their pack and making it perfect.

Padding over to the two younger wolves Jared shook his head and glanced back at Jensen. He approached Sandy first, she seemed so timid and Jared found himself worried, concerned that she was okay. Sniffing just above her head he snorted softly and rubbed his nose against hers gently. When she whined and stepped forward Jared lifted his head and nuzzled against her.

When Jared turned to face Chad the young wolf was crouched slightly and Jared thought for a moment he was going to leap, wrestle him to the ground. Growling softly he felt the hackles rise on his neck and he stepped closer, surer, and waited for Chad to give him ground. When Chad stepped back, Jared sniffed and padded over to touch noses. Chad's scent was of barely contained excitement, energy, the same _urge_ to run that Jared was fighting.

Turning, Jared ran back to Jensen, around him, jumping slightly and then nuzzling along his mate's neck.

Pressing against Jared’s side for a moment Jensen growled softly, content, before straightening. The pack was watching him, shifting and waiting, and Jensen tilted up to howl once more. One by one the members of his pack joined him and once they were all calling out to the moon Jensen leapt up to his feet.

He started off at a slow trot, ensuring Jared was easily keeping pace. Once he was confident in Jared’s ability to keep up, he quickened. They moved as a group, Jared and Jensen in the lead as they ran through the clearing. Jensen’s shoulder brushed along Jared’s, head tipping to occasionally nip at him, sharp and clear yaps of joy filling the air. Jensen only stopped when Christian bumped his side, a silent question. With the dip of his head Chad was in movement, tackling against Jared’s side before the new wolf could even assess the movement.

Letting out a low growl and a bark Jared rolled with Chad's wolf form until he was standing over him. Yipping softly he bounced away and growled, then darted forward and tumbled head over heels when Chad darted out of the way at the last moment. There was so much to learn about how his new form worked, he was strong, he could feel it but he'd yet to learn how to co-ordinate all his movements.

Shaking his fur Jared jumped and slammed against Chad's side then took off at full tilt. The wind sailed past his ears and he snorted at the fresh air. Running as fast as he could he hardly had to breathe hard and as soon as he looked to the side Jensen was _right_ there, running with him.

The cool night air rushed past his ears and Jensen thought he’d never felt so alive. Changes would always be different now; there would be Jared, his mate, right by his side. Jensen was even willing to tolerate Chad’s playful wrestling, watching with amusement as he attempted to tackle Jared. Clearly his mate was a fast learner, not to be swayed by the young wolf. Eventually even Sandy joined in with the wrestling and Jensen could feel Katie’s contentment. It was a whole new reason to look forward to the change and Jensen found himself excited about everything new he could teach Jared. Suddenly a whole life time of waiting really didn’t seem as bad.

-=-=-=-

It wasn’t so odd to wake up with a warm naked body pressed up against his. After all, Jensen had spent more than a week now waking up in bed with Jared. But when his body was still slightly aching from the strain of the night before and his mind was racing with all the memories, it felt very different. Without opening his eyes he pressed in closer to Jared, curling around his body and gently kissing his shoulder.

There was the slightest movement from Jared’s body and Jensen smiled soft and sympathetic. “Don’t try and move too much,” he murmured in a quiet whisper, stroking a hand slowly down Jared’s chest. “Your body is going to be a little sore.”

"Ow," Jared murmured. He felt, pretty much, like he'd been hit by a truck. "You didn't warn me about this." He laughed softly then groaned as it made his stomach ache. Lifting his hand slowly he curled it up around Jensen's shoulders and pulled him closer. "Kiss me," he whispered.

“Gladly,” Jensen whispered before dipping forward, kissing Jared softly. Their lips slid together and parted, gradually picking up heat as Jensen pressed as close as possible. He still felt the lingering air of contentment and above that he felt _Jared_. It was almost surreal; like they were so deeply connected it couldn’t be put into words. Jensen moaned softly at the tingling pleasure of it, pulling back enough to slid down and kiss Jared’s bite wound. “Last night was amazing,” he breathed softly, gently licking along the healing bite marks.

Moaning quietly, Jared slightly to give Jensen more room to lick at his wound. Feelings of warmth, love, _pleasure_ flooded through him. He was wrapped up in Jensen, the scent of him, his presence. Hissing softly at a slight sting he tightened his arm around Jensen's neck. "You're mine now," he murmured, "forever."

“Yes, and it will be perfect.” Jensen hummed softly and pulled back again, rolling slowly on top of Jared. “Did you enjoy it? Chad wasn’t too rough with you was he?” Jensen laughed quietly at the thought. He knew Chad had mentioned being excited to have Jared around to play with but he hadn’t realized just how much he was looking forward to it.

“I’ll kick his ass later,” Jared said. Leaning up toward Jensen he caught his mate’s mouth and pressed gentle kisses along his bottom lip. “Your eyes... your eyes were the same. I remembered.” Jared’s thoughts were still a bit muddled, he felt lost somewhere between the wolf of the night before and the man he was in the present. Wrapping both arms low around Jensen’s body he pulled them closer together. “Can feel you, inside my mind,” he murmured.

“Your coat was the same color as your hair.” Jensen grinned and let his legs fall on either side of Jared’s body. “Doesn’t happen often but it did in your case. You were absolutely breath taking.” Jensen dropped down to gently kiss Jared’s scar again, moving up to his neck. He sucked gently on Jared’s ear lobe for a moment, pulling it out between his teeth and releasing. “M’so proud of you,” he whispered and kissed his way back up to Jared’s lips. “You were amazing.”

“Weren’t so bad yourself,” Jared mumbled. He rubbed his nose against Jensen’s cheek and pulled back slightly. “How does it look? The bite?” His fingers drifted up next to Jensen’s cheek and the tips of them ran along the wound. “Will people be able to see it?” _God_ , he wanted everyone to know that he belonged to Jensen. He understood that the bite was intimate and would remain hidden, but just the edge of it would be visible he was sure.

“I imagine you’ll be able to see at least part of it. Even with a shirt. It’s pretty obvious right now, being fresh and all.” Jensen moaned at the very thought of Jared having to explain what the scar meant. “Do you want a massage? Your muscles must be so sore.” He smiled with a hint of suggestion down at Jared, running his fingers down his mate’s sides slowly.

“Oh, they’re _terribly_ sore.” Jared’s eyes narrowed and he rolled his hips up into his mate’s body. There was still so much energy running through his system. He could feel it thrumming in his veins, bubbling and shifting through him.

Sighing, Jared twisted slightly, stretching out his aching muscles. Already hard, he thrust his hips up again; moaning low in his chest.

“Fuck.” Jensen growled quietly and rocked his body down against Jared’s. So many mornings after changes he’d heard the sounds coming from both the girl’s tent and the boy’s and it had always slightly annoyed him. Now though, it was time for him to make his own set of noises. “What have you got in mind?” Jensen brushed their lips together once more, body rolling ceaselessly over Jared’s as the pleasure heightened.

Shifting restlessly Jared tugged on Jensen’s until his lips could reach his mates neck. Sinking his teeth into the corded muscle Jared growled softly. Lips tingling, he nipped his way down Jensen’s neck, along his collar bone. Pushing gently, he groaned, smiled and muttered, “on your back?”

“Gonna do all the work for me?” Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared and rolled them, hands running down his mates back. Already heat was curling thick through him, more than it had been the night before. His heart was picking up speed and there was nothing better than opening his eyes and staring straight up at his mate. “It’s amazing isn’t it? The way we feel now, it’s like I can feel every inch of you.” It hadn’t ever been described well enough; there weren’t words for the connection.

Settling down on his mate's hips, Jared licked his lips and leaned forward so he could trace the tip of his nose along Jensen's cheek. "S'perfect. Like you're _right_ under my skin; your feelings, everything," he murmured. He couldn't imagine every feeling alone again, like _two_ instead of _one_.

Wincing slightly as he straightened up, Jared lifted his arms high above his head and stretched. A smiled twitched at his lips when he felt Jensen's rough palms slide down his body. "I feel so _alive_ ," he mumbled and let himself all back down so he could nuzzle into his mate's neck. He could feel the hard line of Jensen's cock pressed against his ass and slithered down his body, liquid and pliant. Each press of his lips against his mate's body made Jensen's body arch up, the man's muscles twitching and tensing beneath him.

“I can hear your heart racing.” Jensen murmured and rocked his hips up, groaning as his cock slid along Jared’s ass. His fingers curved, nails dragging down his mate’s back. Jared curved up into the touch and Jensen pushed up, crushing their lips together. Jared slid down his body, rolling hard down onto his cock. His fingers tangled up into Jared’s hair and held there, scraping along his scalp.

Every part of his body was tingling, seeking more heat and friction. His tongue thrust hard forward into Jared’s mouth, turning the heat up between them. He moaned into the kiss and dragged Jared back down onto him, massaging his palms along Jared’s back to ease the ache of his muscles.

Breaking free of the kiss, Jared moaned and crawled backwards down his mate's body. Nipping the flesh he lapped at his mate's skin, drew in the scent of him - so much more than ever before. Jensen smelled of grass, the underbrush, the pack, all the night air and it's scents were wrapped around the intoxicating scent of _Jensen_. Growling louder, Jared pushed down until he was lapping his way along the tender skin at the top of Jensen's thigh.

Jensen's body lifted toward Jared's mouth; pushing his body up and Jared flexed his new strength - pushed his mate back down. Holding Jensen's hips tight, gripping silky skin Jared dragged his tongue up the underside of his lover's shaft.

“Oh god,” Jensen groaned and dug his heels into the bottom of the tent, struggling to push up into Jared’s heat. The slick heat of Jared’s tongue moved over his skin once more and Jensen’s eyes closed, heart slamming hard in his chest. Just the fact that Jared could control him in anyway, that he was learning his strength and exerting it, had Jensen’s entire body shuddering.

“Need you,” he growled and spread his arms out to the side, tensing his muscles and relaxing, one leg lifting to hook along Jared’s body. He was actually tempted to grab Jared’s hair, shove him down on his cock and fuck up into his mouth. But the desire to be completely connected with his mate was too strong to ignore. “Jared.”

Leveling his mate with a dark gaze, Jared took a moment to work his tongue around his own mouth then lunged forward and sank his lips down over Jensen's cock. Hard, full, _hot_ , Jared sucked as much of his mate's arousal in as he could. His tongue swirled around the silken skin, licking, dragging and pulsing. Then leaving the hard flesh slick with spit he pulled back and clawed his way back up his mate's body.

He moved quickly - even though his muscles protested but he _wanted_ like he never had. Jared _needed_ his mate and he could feel the way Jensen needed him - it was like feeling echoes or seeing ripples. A quick movement, the slide of wet flesh and Jared sank his ass down on Jensen's cock. He cried out - no longer caring if anyone heard him in the still morning air.

The noise that fell from Jensen’s lips was somewhere between a snarl and a growl. Jensen’s hands tightened on Jared and pushed him down, sliding him almost instantly back up. It was rough and fast and hard but Jensen didn’t care, he knew Jared wanted it just as bad. His hands curved hard around the back of Jared’s head and he dragged him down, kissing him hard.

Their bodies moved together sharp and quick, flesh sliding heated and burning with each movement. Jensen’s hips moved continuously up, lips tearing back from Jared’s as his eyes opened to stare up at his mate. He’d never loved him so much, never loved anyone as much as he did Jared. Panting roughly, Jensen grasped Jared’s hipbones and moved his body up, slamming him roughly back down.

There were so many new sensations flooded Jared's body that he just gave in to the experience. Filled with Jensen's heat, the way their hips ground together, the sounds that were passing his mate's lips: everything coiled around Jared's senses and slid down his spine poolingd hot and weighty in his gut. His arms snaked around Jensen's neck as his mouth moved ceaselessly, chasing his mate's tongue, his lips, licking and biting. Rocking forward, circling his hips and letting Jensen's guide his movement Jared let out a small cry through kiss-swollen lips as his orgasm surged forward. He felt all his muscles tighten; he clenched hard around Jensen's cock and struggled to push up slightly then came.

Jared managed to blink bleary-eyed and watch as white ropes of come splashed up his mate's chest. Hair plastered to his sweat slick cheeks, Jared rode his mate, moaning anew with each wave of pleasure that smacked into him.

Stomach rolling with the burn of desire, Jared’s come burning into his skin; Jensen felt the last of his control snap. He drove hard up into Jared and tightened his fingers so hard on his mate he was sure there would be bruises. More marks to remember this perfect weekend by. He moaned low in his throat as his orgasm rocked through him, filling his lover with each slow rock up.

Jensen collapsed back and dragged Jared with him, kissing him softly, hands skittering along every inch of his mate. “I love you,” he gasped into Jared’s mouth, small smile playing across his lips.

Panting, body still aching, Jared just lay there and rode the rise and fall of his mate's chest. "Good," he murmured and patted Jensen's chest. "Stuck with me." Laughing softly Jared groaned as his abs protested.

“Thank god.” Jensen laughed and gently stroked Jared’s hair, pulling Jared gently off his body and turning them both, cuddling Jared against his body. “M’gonna keep you. M’also gonna teach you how to be the perfect fighter, you were such a natural last night, even gave Chad a run for his money.”

"Mmhmm," Jared shifted slightly and eased himself off Jensen's body so he could curl into his side. "Felt good, free, mmmm." Jared lifted his hand and touched the wound on his neck. "Doesn't feel so bad," he whispered. It was probably a little late to try and be quiet now.

“No, it’s easier every time.” Jensen pressed a soft kiss to Jared’s shoulder, smile growing on his lips. “For once I’m not being woken up to the rest of the pack and their after change sex. I hope we woke them up, seriously.” Jensen laughed and reached down for the edge of the blanket tucked inside the tent, pulling it over them. “Let’s go back to sleep, Katie’ll cook something in a bit.”

Jared laughed softly. “Sleep, that’s a good idea.” His eyes were already closed and his heart was beating almost in time with Jensen’s.

Relaxing into Jared’s heat, Jensen moaned softly, pleased, eyes slowly falling closed. He’d never been so content and he knew Jared could feel it, the perfect sort of peace settling over them. Their relationship was so many years in the making Jensen knew every moment from here on out would be perfect. As his lips pressed softly against the fresh bite mark Jensen gave in to the desire to sleep once more, smile still playing along his lips.


End file.
